The twilight books TRADUCCION
by darky1995
Summary: meses despues de que los vulturi se van,los cullen obtienen 4 libros.Bella, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Renesmee, Jacob, Seth, Esme y Carlisle los leen. MEJOR HISTORIA DENTRO.
1. primer encuentro

**Diclaimer: **Nada me pertenece_. Twilight_ es de **Stephenie Meyer** y el fic es de **jlmill9. **Esto es solo una traducción.

La autora de este fic me dio permiso para publicar "_**The Twilight Books" **_en español. Estaba otra escritora traduciendo este fic pero por motivos personales no pudo continuar traduciendolo.

Yo me ofreci a seguir haciendolo hace tiempo, pero sinceramente no pude hasta ahora, no solo por el colegio sino por problemas de salud. sinceramente siento el haberles hecho esperar tanto a las lectoras que seguian este fic, asi que ahora que ya estoy mejor voy a intentar subir dos capitulos por semana para compensarlas. Sin mas les dejo hasta el capitulo 5, que es donde se habia quedado la traductora anterior. hoy o mas tardar mañana les subo el capitulo 6.

**Primer Encuentro**

— Argh, no hay nada para hacer —dijo Emmett. Habían pasado tres meses desde que los Vulturis habían visitado a los Cullen y él ya estaba deseando un poco más de acción—. Vamos a pelear, Jasper.

— No en la casa —la voz de Esme podía ser oída desde su cuarto.

— Por supuesto que no —dijo Emmett, frunciendo el ceño un poco.

— Creo que estoy para un pequeña pelea —Jasper sonrió a su hermano, pero antes de que alguno de ellos pudiera salir, Edward entró cargando un libro.

— Acabo de encontrar algo interesante en el porche —dijo mostrando el libro, o libros, en realidad.

— ¿Qué son? —preguntó Emmett.

— Son libros —dijo Jasper, tratando de no reirse—, los abres y luego los empiezas a leer.

— Eso lo sé —le frunció el ceño—. Quiero decir, ¿Sobre qué son?

— De nosotros, creo —Edward dijo, frunciendo el ceño levemente—. O por lo menos de una chica que está involucrada con un vampiro que se llama Edward…

— Bueno, eso suena interesante —dijo Alice, entrando en la habitación.

— ¿Lo viste venir? —preguntó Edward.

"_No_" respondió Alice y Edward frunció el cejo.

— ¿Qué pasa, papá? —preguntó Renesmee mientras entraba a la habitación, seguida de Bella y Jacob.

— Oh, el libro llegó y parece ser que es de cuando tu mamá vino por primera vez para acá —Edward le explicó.

— ¿Qué? —exclamó Bella.

—Si —dijo Edward, levantando una ceja por su reacción—. No sé de dónde vino o quién lo escribió… pero seria muy malo si esto saliera.

— No te preocupes, estará bien —dijo Emmett—. Creo que deberíamos leerlo.

— ¿Por qué?, ya sabemos qué pasó —dijo aburrida Rosalie.

— Si, no lo tenemos que leer —dijo Bella, feliz porque ya no podía sonrojarse, ya que estaría tan roja como un tomate para ahorita.

Edward, sin embargo, se dio cuenta de una nota de nerviosismo en su voz, y, al leer la contraportada de nuevo, sonrió. — Realmente creo que deberíamos leerlo.

— ¿Qué pasa con el cambio de actitudes? —dijo Jasper, notando que Edward cambió rápidamente de tenso y preocupado a emocionado y satisfecho en cosa de segundos.

— Me acabo de dar cuenta de que esto está desde la perspectiva de Bella —Edward sonrió—, significa que por fin podré leer los pensamientos de Bella.

— No es justo — Bella hizo un mohín.

— Si, debería ser entretenido —Jacob rió. Era bastante raro que él se pudiese sentir en casa con un grupo de vampiros, pero realmente era así; gracias a Renesmee (y Bella también), claro.

— Quiero leer cómo se conocieron tú y papá —dijo Renesmee, dando a su mamá una mirada esperanzadora.

— Esta bien —Bella suspiró mientras todo el mundo se sentaba en los sillones (en realidad no lo necesitaban… era solo un habito).

— ¿Quién leerá primero? —preguntó Jasper, pero no había punto el preguntar, ya que Edward ya había abierto el libro segundos después de que Jasper hubiera preguntado.

— **Prefacio **—leyó

**Nunca me había detenido a pensar en cómo iba a morir, **

— Hasta después que te mudaste a Forks y solo pensabas en morir el año después —dijo Jacob.

— Nunca consideré convertirme en vampiro, como morir —dijo Bella.

— Pero lo es —dijeron Edward y Jacob al mismo tiempo, Bella se encogió de hombros.

**aunque me habían sobrado los motivos en los últimos meses, pero no hubiera imaginado algo parecido a esta situación incluso de haberla imaginado.**

**Con la respiración contenida, contemplé fijamente los ojos oscuros del cazador al otro lado de la gran habitación. Éste me devolvió la mirada complacido.**

— James —Edward gruñó.

— Todo está bien, amor, estoy bien —Bella le sonrió.

**Seguramente, morir en lugar de otra persona, alguien a quien se ama, era una buena forma de acabar. Incluso noble. Eso debería contar algo.**

**Sabia que no afrontaría la muerte ahora de no haber ido a Forks, pero aterrada como estaba, no me arrepentía de esta decisión.**

— Tu vida habría sido mejor si no hubieras venido aquí —dijo Edward.

— No, no lo habría hecho —dijo Bella con severidad.

— Dije vida, no existencia —dijo triste Edward—, pero estoy muy alegre de que vinieras.

**Cuando la vida te ofrece un sueño que supera ampliamente cualquiera de tus expectativas, no es razonable lamentarse se su conclusión.**

**El cazador sonrió de forma amistosa cuando avanzó con aire despreocupado para matarme.**

— ¿Tenías que pensar así? —dijo Edward con los dientes apretados (en realidad olvidándose de que él lo había matado)

— Lo siento —Bella se encogió de hombros.

— Primer capítulo —continuó Edward— **"Primer encuentro"**

— ¡Si!, el primer encuentro de mamá y papá —celebró Renesmee.

— Si y fue adorable —Alice rió junto con todo el mundo (excepto por Jacob y Renesmee).

**Mi madre me llevó al aeropuerto con las ventanillas del coche abiertas. En Phoenix, la temperatura era de veinticuatro grados **

— Eso es mucho más que aquí —Jacob rió.

**y el cielo de un azul perfecto y despejado. Me había puesto mi blusa favorita,**

— Blusa favorita… quiere decir de que te la pusiste mas de una vez —dijo Alice negando con la cabeza—. Tengo que trabajar contigo.

**sin mangas y con broches de presión blancos; la llevaba como gesto de despedida. Mi equipaje de mano era un impermeable.**

**En la península de Olympic, al noroeste del Estado de Washington, existe un pueblecito llamado Forks cuyo cielo casi siempre permanece nublado. En esta insignificante localidad llueve mas que en cualquier otro sitio de los Estados Unidos. **

— Por eso fue que lo elegimos —dijo Emmett feliz.

**Mi madre se escapó conmigo de aquel lugar y de sus tenebrosas sempiternas sombras cuando yo apenas tenia unos meses. Me había visto obligada a pasar allí un mes cada verano hasta que por fin me impuse al cumplir catorce años; así que, en vez de eso, los tres últimos años, Charlie, mi padre, había pasado sus dos semanas de vacaciones conmigo en California.**

**Y ahora me exiliaba a forks, un acto que me aterraba, ya que detestaba el lugar.**

— Forks no es tan malo —dijo Edward.

— No cuando estas con vampiros —dijo Bella.

— ¿De qué están hablando?, esa es la peor parte —dijo Jacob, haciendo muecas.

— Cállate, chucho —dijo Rosalie.

— Oblígame, rubia —Jacob dijo.

— Argh, espero que no lo hagan a cada rato —Bella gruñó.

**Adoraba Phoenix. Me encantaba el sol, el calor abrasador y la vitalidad de una ciudad que se extendía en todas las direcciones.**

— **Bella —me dijo mamá por enésima vez antes de subir al avión—, no tienes por qué hacerlo.**

**Mi madre y yo nos parecemos mucho, salvo por el pelo corto y las arrugas de la risa. Tuve un ataque de pánico cuando contemplé sus ojos grandes e ingenuos. ¿Cómo podía permitir que se las arreglara sola, ella tan cariñosa, caprichosa y atolondrada? **

—Bella, te das cuenta de que ella es la mamá, ¿verdad? —preguntó Jacob.

— Ya sé, pero no la has conocido, ¿o si?—dijo Bella, Jacob tubo que admitir que ella tenia un punto.

**Ahora tenía a Phil, por supuesto, por lo que probablemente se pagarían las cuentas, habría comida en el refrigerador y gasolina en el depósito del coche, y podría recurrir a él cuando se encontrara perdida, pero aun así…**

— **Es que **_**quiero **_**ir —le mentí. Siempre se me ha dado muy mal eso de mentir, pero había dicho esa mentira con tanta frecuencia en los últimos meses que ahora casi sonaba convincente.**

— **Saluda a Charlie de mi parte —dijo con resignación.**

— **Sí, lo haré.**

— **Te veré pronto —insistió—. Puedes regresar a casa cuando quieras. Volveré tan pronto como me necesites.**

**Pero en sus ojos vi el sacrificio que le significaba esa promesa.**

— **No te preocupes por mí —le pedí—. Todo irá estupendamente. Te quiero, mamá.**

**Me abrazó con fuerza durante un minuto; luego subí al avión y ella se fue.**

**Para llegar a Forks tenía por delante un vuelo de cuatro horas de Phoenix a Seattle, y desde allí a Port Angeles una hora más en avioneta y otra más en coche. No me desagrada volar, pero me preocupaba un poco pasar una hora en el coche con Charlie.**

— ¿Por qué?, Charlie es genial —dijo Jacob.

— No estaba segura de cómo lidiar con él —se encogió de hombros—. Digo, solo lo veía unas pocas semanas cada año.

**Lo cierto es que Charlie había llevado bastante bien todo aquello. Parecía realmente complacido de que por primera vez fuera a vivir con él de forma más o menos permanente.**

— Claro que lo está, él te ama —dijo Alice sonriendo.

**Ya me había matriculado en el instituto y me iba a ayudar a comprar un coche.**

**Pero estaba convencida de que iba a sentirme incómoda en su compañía. Ninguno de los dos éramos muy habladores que se diga, y, de todos modos, tampoco tenía nada que contarle. Sabía que mi decisión lo hacía sentirse un poco confuso, ya que, al igual que mi madre, yo nunca había ocultado mi aversión hacia Forks.**

**Estaba lloviendo cuando el avión aterrizó en Port Angeles. No lo consideré un presagio, simplemente era inevitable. Ya me había despedido del sol**.

**Charlie me esperaba en el coche patrulla, lo cual no me extrañó. Para las buenas gentes de Forks, Charlie es el jefe de policía Swan. La principal razón de querer comprarme un coche, a pesar de lo escaso de mis ahorros, era que me negaba en redondo a que me llevara por todo el pueblo en un coche con luces rojas y azules en el techo. No hay nada que ralentice más la velocidad del tráfico que un poli.**

— Es verdad —dijo Edward— y es por eso que siempre los evito —añadió, señalando su cabeza.

**Charlie me abrazó torpemente con un solo brazo cuando bajaba a trompicones la escalerilla del avión.**

— Trompicones —Emmett rió—. ¿Cuántas veces te caíste?

— No es de tu incumbencia —dijo Bella secamente.

— **Me alegro de verte, Bella —dijo con una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que me sostenía firmemente—. Apenas has cambiado. ¿Cómo está Renée? **

— **Mamá está bien. Yo también me alegro de verte, papá —no le podía llamar Charlie a la cara.**

— ¿Por qué le llamabas Charlie? —preguntó Jacob.

— No lo sé… es solo como le solía llamar antes — Bella se encogió de hombros.

**Traía pocas maletas. La mayoría de mi ropa de Arizona era demasiado ligera para llevarla en Washington. Mi madre y yo habíamos hecho un fondo común con nuestros recursos para complementar mi vestuario de invierno, pero, a pesar de todo, era escaso. Todas cupieron fácilmente en el maletero del coche patrulla.**

— Eso no puede ser así —Alice jadeó—. Pobrecita.

— **He localizado un coche perfecto para ti, y muy barato —anunció una vez que nos abrochamos los cinturones de seguridad. **

— **¿Qué tipo de coche?**

**Desconfié de la manera en que había dicho «un coche perfecto **_**para ti» **_**en lugar de simplemente «un coche perfecto».**

— Siempre eres desconfiada —Edward sonrió— y prestas atención a muchas cosas.

— **Bueno, es un monovolumen, un Chevy para ser exactos.**

— **¿Dónde lo encontraste?**

— **¿Te acuerdas de Billy Black, el que vivía en La Push?**

**La Push es una pequeña reserva india situada en la costa.**

— No es pequeña —dijo Jacob, haciendo un mohín.

— **No.**

— ¿No recordabas a papá? —preguntó Jacob, alargando el mohín.

— No su nombre, pero cuando lo vi lo reconocí —dijo Bella.

— **Solía venir de pesca con nosotros durante el verano —me explicó.**

**Por eso no me acordaba de él. Se me da bien olvidar las cosas dolorosas e innecesarias.**

— **Ahora está en una silla de ruedas —continuó Charlie cuando no respondí—, por lo que no puede conducir y me propuso venderme su camioneta; es una ganga. **

— **¿De qué año es? **

**Por la forma en que le cambió la cara, supe que era la pregunta que no deseaba oír. **

—**Bueno, Billy ha realizado muchos arreglos en el motor. En realidad, tampoco tiene tantos años.**

— Billy… Yo fui el que realizó los arreglos en el motor —Jacob dijo.

— Creo que solo quería decir que había bastante trabajo en el motor, no que Billy haya trabajado en el —dijo Edward, haciendo que Jacob se quejara aun más.

**Esperaba que no me tuviera en tan poca estima como para creer que iba a dejar pasar el tema así como así. **

— **¿Cuándo lo compró? **

— **En 1984... Creo. **

— **¿Y era nuevo entonces? **

— Y ahí estás siendo observadora de nuevo —murmuró Edward.

— **En realidad, no. Creo que era nuevo a principios de los sesenta, o a lo mejor a finales de los cincuenta —confesó con timidez. **

— **¡Papá, por favor! ¡No sé nada de coches! No podría arreglarlo si se estropeara y no me puedo permitir pagar un taller. **

— Yo lo arreglé gratis y no se anda parando por ahí —dijo Jacob.

— Lo hizo el verano pasado —dijo Bella.

— Me imagino que habría recibido ayuda en ese departamento —dijo Jacob.

— ¿Es cierto? —preguntó Bella mirando a Edward; ella siempre se había preguntado si Edward había tenido algo que ver con ese accidente.

Edward decidió seguir leyendo para evitar la pregunta.

— **Nada de eso, Bella, el cacharro funciona a las mil maravillas. Hoy en día no los fabrican tan buenos.**

_**El cacharro, **_**repetí en mi fuero interno. Al menos tenía posibilidades como apodo.**

— Realmente lo debiste llamar así —Emmett se carcajeó.

— **¿Y qué entiendes por barato? **

**Después de todo, ése era el punto en el que yo no iba a ceder. **

— **Bueno, cariño, ya te lo he comprado como regalo de bienvenida. **

**Charlie me miró de reojo con rostro expectante. **

**Vaya. Gratis. **

— **No tenías que hacerlo, papá. Iba a comprarme un coche. **

— **No me importa. Quiero que te encuentres a gusto aquí. **

**Charlie mantenía la vista fija en la carretera mientras hablaba. Se sentía incómodo al expresar sus emociones en voz alta. **

— No es cierto. El abuelo siempre me sonríe y abraza —dijo Renesmee.

— Si, pero creo que todo el mundo está obligado a quererte —Bella le sonrió.

— El chucho es prueba de eso —dijo Rosalie. Jacob gruñó y trató de contenerse para responderle.

**Yo lo había heredado de él, de ahí que también mirara hacia la carretera cuando le respondí: **

— **Es estupendo, papá. Gracias. Te lo agradezco de veras. **

**Resultaba innecesario añadir que era imposible estar a gusto en Forks, **

— No era imposible, solo no comprobable —dijo Edward.

**pero él no tenía por qué sufrir conmigo. Y a caballo regalado no le mires el diente, ni el motor. **

— **Bueno, de nada. Eres bienvenida —masculló, avergonzado por mis palabras de agradecimiento. **

**Intercambiamos unos pocos comentarios más sobre el tiempo, que era húmedo, y básicamente ésa fue toda la conversación. Miramos a través de las ventanillas en silencio.**

— Eso debió de ser un poco incomodo —dijo Jacob, quien no se podía quedar en silencio.

— En realidad, fue un silencio cómodo, más de lo que pensé —dijo Bella y sonrió.

**El paisaje era hermoso, por supuesto, no podía negarlo. Todo era de color verde: los árboles, los troncos cubiertos de musgo, el dosel de ramas que colgaba de los mismos, el suelo cubierto de helechos. Incluso el aire que se filtraba entre las hojas tenía un matiz de verdor.**

**Era demasiado verde, un planeta alienígena.**

— Querida, el verde es uno de los colores más predominantes en nuestro planeta —dijo Edward, mientras los otros se reían por los pensamientos de Bella.

— Sabía que esto era mala idea —Bella dijo.

— No, creo que este pensamiento es uno de los mas entretenidos, pero no de los originales —Emmett rió aun más fuerte que la otra vez.

**Finalmente llegamos al hogar de Charlie. Vivía en una casa pequeña de dos habitaciones que compró con mi madre durante los primeros días de su matrimonio. Ésos fueron los únicos días de su matrimonio, los primeros. **

— ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Edward; esa era una de la preguntas que no había preguntado cuando estaban saliendo (o por lo menos, no era uno de los temas en el que habían presionado mucho)

— Mi madre odiaba Forks —Bella dijo como si fuese lo más obvio.

— Pero ¿por qué tu papá no fue con ella? —preguntó Edward.

— No lo sé —Bella nunca le había preguntado a su papá acerca de eso —. Pero el realmente ama a el pueblo… hubiese sido muy infeliz.

— Creo que se tendría que haber ido contigo y tu mamá —dijo Edward, Bella se parecía mucho a su padre. Pensó que él hubiera preferido irse con su familia— Charlie se preocupa más por ustedes que donde vive.

— Tal vez —dijo Bella —, mi mamá no le dio esa opción.

— Tal vez —dijo Edward y continuó leyendo.

**Allí, aparcado en la calle delante de una casa que nunca cambiaba, estaba mi nueva camioneta, bueno, nueva para mí. El vehículo era de un rojo desvaído, con guardabarros grandes y redondos y una cabina de aspecto bulboso. Para mi enorme sorpresa, me encantó. **

— ¿De verdad te encantaba? —dijo Edward burlándose, Jacob se quejó

— Si.

**No sabía si funcionaría, pero podía imaginarme al volante. Además, era uno de esos modelos de hierro sólido que jamás sufren daños, la clase de coches que ves en un accidente de tráfico con la pintura intacta y rodeado de los trozos del coche extranjero que acaba de destrozar.**

— Tienes un punto allí —dijo Edward—. Y por esa razón, tu camioneta era aceptable.

— Gracias por aprobarla, Edward —Bella bufó.

— Hey, ¿Sabes cómo Charlie decidió que la camioneta era buena para Bella? —dijo Emmett, tratando de no reírse— ¿Crees que él estaba pensando en que, tal vez, allí no se cayera?

Bella le miró mal y todo el mundo empezó a reírse.

— Probablemente —dijo Edward; lo suficiente valiente para decirlo en frente de Bella. Ella le miró molesta a la vez que le gruñía.

— **¡Caramba, papá! ¡Me encanta! ¡Gracias! **

**Ahora, el día de mañana parecía bastante menos terrorífico. No me vería en la tesitura de elegir entre andar tres kilómetros bajo la lluvia hasta el instituto o dejar que el jefe de policía me llevara en el coche patrulla. **

— Ew… tu no querías eso —dijo Alice, estremeciéndose.

— **Me alegra que te guste —dijo Charlie con voz áspera, nuevamente avergonzado. **

— Hey… aceptaste el regalo sin enfadarte con él —se dio cuenta de repente Edward.

— Umm… —Bella no sabía que responderle.

— No es justo —Edward hizo un mohín.

**Subir todas mis cosas hasta el primer piso requirió un solo viaje escaleras arriba. Tenía el dormitorio de la cara oeste, el que daba al patio delantero. Conocía bien la habitación; había sido la mía desde que nací. El suelo de madera, las paredes pintadas de azul claro, el techo a dos aguas, las cortinas de encaje ya amarillentas flanqueando las ventanas... Todo aquello formaba parte de mi infancia. Los únicos cambios que había introducido Charlie se limitaron a sustituir la cuna por una cama y añadir un escritorio cuando crecí. Encima de éste había ahora un ordenador de segunda mano con el cable del módem grapado al suelo hasta la toma de teléfono más próxima. Mi madre lo había estipulado de ese modo para que estuviéramos en contacto con facilidad. La mecedora que tenía desde niña aún seguía en el rincón.**

**Sólo había un pequeño baño en lo alto de las escaleras que debería compartir con Charlie. Intenté no darle muchas vueltas al asunto. **

— Todavía no sé cómo sobreviviste —dijo Alice y Rosalie asintió con su cabeza en señal de acuerdo.

— No era tan malo —Bella se encogió de hombros—. No era tan difícil allí; si hubiese estado Renée, sería una tortura.

**Una de las cosas buenas que tiene Charlie es que no se queda revoloteando a tu alrededor. Me dejó sola para que deshiciera mis maletas y me instalara, una hazaña que hubiera sido del todo imposible para mi madre. Resultaba estupendo estar sola, no tener que sonreír ni poner buena cara; fue un respiro que me permitió contemplar a través del cristal la cortina de lluvia con desaliento y derramar algunas lágrimas. No estaba de humor para una gran llorar largo y tendido. Eso podía esperar hasta que me acostara y me pusiera a reflexionar sobre lo que me aguardaba al día siguiente. **

— No era tan malo, ¿verdad? —preguntó Jacob.

Bella se encogió de hombros y dijo:— No hasta que alguien te mire como si te quisiera matar.

A estas palabras, Edward se tensó; recordaba con dolorosa claridad cada pensamiento de ese día y le enfermaba.

— Lo siento —le dijo Bella suavemente, no lo había dicho para que se molestara; ella era, usualmente, más cuidadosa con eso.

— Está bien, pero no estoy seguro de que me gustará leer este capítulo, después de todo —dijo Edward.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Renesmee (Jacob también estaba curioso)

— Ya verás —respondió Bella.

**El aterrador matricula de estudiantes del instituto de Forks era de tan sólo trescientos cincuenta y siete, ahora trescientos cincuenta y ocho. Solamente en mi clase de tercer año en Phoenix había más de setecientos alumnos. Todos los jóvenes de por aquí se habían criado juntos y sus abuelos habían aprendido a andar juntos. Yo sería la chica nueva de la gran ciudad, una curiosidad, un bicho raro.**

— No el último —dijo Edward, sonriendo de nuevo—. Ninguno lo pensó aquel día.

**Tal vez podría utilizar eso a mi favor si tuviera el aspecto que se espera de una chica de Phoenix, pero físicamente no encajaba en modo alguno. Debería ser alta, rubia, de tez bronceada, una jugadora de voleibol o quizá una animadora, todas esas cosas propias de quienes viven en el Valle del Sol. **

**Por el contrario, mi piel era blanca como el marfil a pesar de las muchas horas de sol de Arizona, sin tener siquiera la excusa de unos ojos azules o un pelo rojo. Siempre he sido delgada, pero más bien flojucha y, desde luego, no una atleta. **

Todos rieron, excepto Bella.

— Pero mamá es tan atlética como todos ustedes —dijo Renesmee confundida al ver como todos se reían.

— Encontrarás que tu mamá era un poco… diferente cuando era humana —dijo Edward carcajeándose.

**Me faltaba la coordinación suficiente para practicar deportes sin hacer el ridículo o dañar a alguien, a mí misma o a cualquiera que estuviera demasiado cerca. **

**Después de colocar mi ropa en el viejo tocador de madera de pino, me llevé el neceser al cuarto de baño para asearme tras un día de viaje. Contemplé mi rostro en el espejo mientras me cepillaba el pelo enredado y húmedo. Tal vez se debiera a la luz, pero ya tenía un aspecto más cetrino y menos saludable. Puede que tenga una piel bonita, pero es muy clara, casi traslúcida, por lo que su apariencia depende del color del lugar y en Forks no había color alguno. **

— Eres hermosa, amor —le dijo Edward sonriendo.

**Mientras me enfrentaba a mi pálida imagen en el espejo, tuve que admitir que me engañaba a mí misma. Jamás encajaría, y no sólo por mis carencias físicas. Si no me había hecho un huequecito en una escuela de tres mil alumnos, ¿qué posibilidades iba a tener aquí?**

— ¿No tenías amigos en Phoenix? —preguntó Jacob.

— Los tenía, pero no tan cercanos —dijo Bella—; como mi amistad con Jessica y los otros humanos… pero no tanto.

— Eso es un poco triste —dijo Jacob—. Entonces, ¿Por qué te querías quedar allá?

— No pensé que iba a encontrar mi lugar aquí y me gustaba el sol y mi mamá.

**No sintonizaba bien con la gente de mi edad. Bueno, lo cierto es que no sintonizaba bien con la gente. Punto.**

— Necesitabas vampiros para sentirte a gusto —Emmett rió.

— También está muy a gusto con hombres-lobos —agregó Jacob.

**Ni siquiera mi madre, la persona con quien mantenía mayor proximidad, estaba en armonía conmigo; no íbamos por el mismo carril. A veces me preguntaba si veía las cosas igual que el resto del mundo. Tal vez la cabeza no me funcionara como es debido. **

— No hay duda acerca de eso —le sonrió Edward.

— Edward —Bella hizo un mohín y Edward rió, todavía sonriendo, pero no dijo más.

**Pero la causa no importaba, sólo contaba el efecto. Y mañana no sería más que el comienzo. **

**Aquella noche no dormí bien, ni siquiera cuando dejé de llorar. El siseo constante de la lluvia y el viento sobre el techo no aminoraba jamás, hasta convertirse en un ruido de fondo. Me tapé la cabeza con la vieja y descolorida colcha y luego añadí la almohada, pero no conseguí conciliar el sueño antes de medianoche, cuando al fin la lluvia se convirtió en un fino chipi-chipi. **

**A la mañana siguiente, lo único que veía a través de la ventana era una densa niebla y sentí que la claustrofobia se apoderaba de mí. Aquí nunca se podía ver el cielo, parecía una jaula. **

**El desayuno con Charlie se desarrolló en silencio. Me deseó suerte en la escuela y le di las gracias, aun sabiendo que sus esperanzas eran vanas. La buena suerte solía esquivarme. **

— El eufemismo más grande del año —Edward dio, todos asintieron en acuerdo.

**Charlie se marchó primero, directo a la comisaría, que era su esposa y su familia. Examiné la cocina después de que se fuera, todavía sentada en una de las tres sillas, ninguna de ellas a juego, junto a la vieja mesa cuadrada de roble. La cocina era pequeña, con paneles oscuros en las paredes, armarios amarillo chillón y un suelo de linóleo blanco. Nada había cambiado. Hacía dieciocho años, mi madre había pintado los armarios con la esperanza de introducir un poco de luz solar en la casa**. **Había una hilera de fotos encima del pequeño hogar del cuarto de estar, que colindaba con la cocina y era del tamaño de una caja de zapatos. La primera foto era de la boda de Charlie con mi madre en Las Vegas, y luego la que nos tomó a los tres una amable enfermera del hospital donde nací, seguida por una sucesión de mis fotografías escolares hasta el año pasado. **

— No vi ninguna de esas —Edward frunció el ceño.

— Debiste de verlas, eran muy adorables —Rió Jacob.

**Verlas me resultaba muy embarazoso. Tenía que convencer a Charlie de que las pusiera en otro sitio, al menos mientras yo viviera aquí.**

— Evidentemente, tuviste éxito —dijo Edward con el ceño todavía fruncido.

**Era imposible permanecer en aquella casa y no darse cuenta de que Charlie no se había repuesto de la marcha de mi madre. Eso me hizo sentir incómoda. **

—Debió de ser difícil —dijo Jasper.

— Lo fue, pero no pensé que había durado tanto —dijo Bella.

**No quería llegar demasiado pronto al instituto, pero no podía permanecer en la casa más tiempo, por lo que me puse el impermeable, tan grueso que recordaba a uno de esos trajes empleados en caso de peligro biológico, y me encaminé hacia la llovizna. **

**Aún chispeaba, pero no lo bastante para que me calara mientras buscaba la llave de la casa, que siempre estaba escondida debajo del alero que había junto a la puerta, y cerrara. El ruido de mis botas de agua nuevas resultaba enervante. Añoraba el crujido habitual de la grava al andar. No pude detenerme a admirar de nuevo el vehículo, como deseaba, y me apresuré a escapar de la húmeda neblina que se arremolinaba sobre mi cabeza y se agarraba al pelo por debajo de la capucha.**

— Eres muy extraña, ¿por qué querrías admirar la camioneta —cuestionó Emmett.

— No lo sé —dijo Bella encogiéndose de hombros; no solo se le era difícil recordar esas cosas por su transformación, sino que de todas maneras no las necesitaba recordar en su vida como vampira.

**Dentro de la camioneta estaba cómoda y seca. Era obvio que Charlie o Billy debían de haberlo limpiado, **

— Debió de haber sido Charlie… papá no haría cosas como esas —dijo Jacob.

**pero la tapicería marrón de los asientos aún olía tenuemente a tabaco, gasolina y menta. El coche arrancó a la primera, con gran alivio por mi parte, aunque en medio de un gran estruendo, y luego hizo mucho ruido mientras avanzaba al ralentí. Bueno, un coche tan antiguo debía de tener algún defecto. La anticuada radio funcionaba, un añadido que no me esperaba. **

— No funcionaba… ¡era horrible! —Emmett hizo una mueca—. Difícilmente podía escuchar algo.

— Pero aun así se escuchaba —defendió Bella.

— No importa, la radio que te dimos funcionaba mucho mejor —dijo Emmett.

— Mmm… cómo quieras —dijo Bella, intercambiando una mirada con Edward. Lo otros no sabían que ella después había arrancado la radio de la camioneta, Bella no sabía cómo se lo iban a tomar (si salía) en el próximo libro.

**Fue fácil localizar el instituto pese a no haber estado antes. El edificio se hallaba, como casi todo lo demás en el pueblo, junto a la carretera. No resultaba obvio que fuera una escuela, sólo me detuve gracias al cartel que indicaba que se trataba del instituto de Forks. Se parecía a un conjunto de esas casas de intercambio en época de vacaciones construidas con ladrillos de color granate. Había tantos árboles y arbustos que a primera vista no podía verlo en su totalidad. ¿Dónde estaba el ambiente de un instituto?, me pregunté con nostalgia. ¿Dónde estaban las alambradas y los detectores de metales?**

— ¿Querías una alambrada y un detector de metales? —preguntó Alice meneando la cabeza.

— Era a lo que estaba acostumbrada —dijo Bella.

**Aparqué frente al primer edificio, encima de cuya entrada había un cartelito que rezaba «Oficina principal». No vi otros coches aparcados allí, por lo que estuve segura de que estaba en zona prohibida, pero decidí que iba a pedir indicaciones en lugar de dar vueltas bajo la lluvia como una tonta. De mala gana salí de la cabina calentita de la camioneta y recorrí un sendero de piedra flanqueado por setos oscuros. Respiré hondo antes de abrir la puerta. **

**En el interior había más luz y se estaba más caliente de lo que esperaba. La oficina era pequeña: una salita de espera con sillas plegables acolchadas, una basta alfombra con motas anaranjadas, noticias y premios pegados sin orden ni concierto en las paredes y un gran reloj que hacía tictac de forma ostensible. Las plantas crecían por doquier en sus macetas de plástico, por si no hubiera suficiente vegetación fuera.**

**Un mostrador alargado dividía la habitación en dos, con cestas metálicas llenas de papeles sobre la encimera y anuncios de colores chillones pegados en el frontal. Detrás del mostrador había tres escritorios. Una pelirroja regordeta con gafas se sentaba en uno de ellos. Llevaba una camiseta de color púrpura que, de inmediato, me hizo sentir que yo iba demasiado elegante. **

**La mujer pelirroja alzó la vista. **

— **¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? **

— **Soy Isabella Swan —le informé, y de inmediato advertí en su mirada un atisbo de reconocimiento. Me esperaban. Sin duda, había sido el centro de los chismes.**

— Sip, era el más actual en el pequeño pueblo de Forks —dijo Alice—. Eras lo único de lo que la gente podía hablar.

— Gracias —Suspiró Bella.

**La hija de la caprichosa ex mujer del jefe de policía al fin regresaba a casa. **

— **Por supuesto —dijo. **

**Rebuscó entre los documentos precariamente apilados hasta encontrar los que buscaba. **

— **Precisamente aquí tengo el horario de tus clases y un plano de la escuela. **

**Trajo varias cuartillas al mostrador para enseñármelas. Repasó todas mis clases y marcó el camino más idóneo para cada una en el plano; luego, me entregó el comprobante de asistencia para que lo firmara cada profesor y se lo devolviera al finalizar las clases. Me dedicó una sonrisa y, al igual que Charlie, me dijo que esperaba que me gustara Forks. Le devolví la sonrisa más convincente posible.**

**Los demás estudiantes comenzaban a llegar cuando regresé a la camioneta. Los seguí, me uní a la cola de coches y conduje hasta el otro lado de la escuela. Supuso un alivio comprobar que casi todos los vehículos tenían aún más años que el mío, ninguno era ostentoso. En Phoenix, vivía en uno de los pocos barrios pobres del distrito Paradise Valley. Era habitual ver un Mercedes nuevo o un Porsche en el aparcamiento de los estudiantes. El mejor coche de los que allí había era un flamante Volvo, y destacaba. **

— Si, mi Volvo es asombroso, ¿verdad que sí? —dijo orgullosamente Edward.

— Nada, en comparación con el de la rubia —dijo Jacob forzosamente.

**Aun así, apagué el motor en cuanto aparqué en una plaza libre para que el estruendo no atrajera la atención de los demás sobre mí. **

**Examiné el plano en la camioneta, intentando memorizarlo con la esperanza de no tener que andar consultándolo todo el día.**

— Muy difícil si todo el mundo está esperando ayudarte —dijo Alice.

**Lo guardé en la mochila, me la eché al hombro y respiré hondo. **_**Puedo hacerlo, **_**me mentí sin mucha convicción. **_**Nadie me va a morder. **_

Todos los vampiros rieron a eso.

— Bueno, nadie lo hizo… no ese día, claro —dijo Bella, riendo también.

**Al final, suspiré y salí del coche. **

**Mantuve la cara escondida bajo la capucha y anduve hasta la acera abarrotada de jóvenes. Observé con alivio que mi sencilla chaqueta negra no llamaba la atención. **

**Una vez pasada la cafetería, el edificio número tres resultaba fácil de localizar, ya que había un gran «3» pintado en negro sobre un fondo blanco con forma de cuadrado en la esquina del lado este. Noté que mi respiración se acercaba a hiperventilación al aproximarme a la puerta. Para paliarla, contuve el aliento y entré detrás de dos personas que llevaban impermeables de estilo unisex.**

**El aula era pequeña. Los alumnos que tenía delante se detenían en la entrada para colgar sus abrigos en unas perchas; había varias. Los imité. Se trataba de dos chicas, una rubia de tez clara como la porcelana y otra, también pálida, de pelo castaño claro. Al menos, mi piel no sería nada excepcional aquí. **

— Todavía eras más pálida que ellos —dijo Edward.

— Pero no tanto como ustedes —dijo Bella

— No, pero creo que eres lo más ceca a nuestra palidez —agregó Emmett.

**Entregué el comprobante al profesor, un hombre alto y calvo al que la placa que descansaba sobre su escritorio lo identificaba como Sr. Mason. Se quedó mirándome embobado al ver mi nombre, pero no me dedicó ninguna palabra de aliento, y yo, por supuesto, me puse colorada como un tomate. Pero al menos me envió a un pupitre vacío al fondo de la clase sin presentarme al resto de los compañeros. A éstos les resultaba difícil mirarme al estar sentada en la última fila, pero se las arreglaron para conseguirlo. Mantuve la vista clavada en la lista de lecturas que me había entregado el profesor. Era bastante básica: Bronté, Shakespeare, Chaucer, Faulkner. Los había leído a todos, lo cual era cómodo... y aburrido. **

— Y pensar que es más aburrido hacerlo más de cincuenta veces —dijo Edward.

**Me pregunté si mi madre me enviaría la carpeta con los antiguos trabajos de clase o si creería que la estaba engañando. Recreé nuestra discusión mientras el profesor continuaba con su perorata**.

**Cuando sonó el zumbido casi nasal del timbre, un chico flacucho, con acné y pelo grasiento, se ladeó desde un pupitre al otro lado del pasillo para hablar conmigo. **

— **Tú eres Isabella Swan, ¿verdad? **

**Parecía demasiado amable, el típico miembro de un club de ajedrez. **

— Esa es una buena descripción de Eric —dijo Alice.

— **Bella —le corregí. En un radio de tres sillas, todos se volvieron para mirarme. **

— **¿Dónde tienes la siguiente clase? —preguntó. Tuve que comprobarlo con el programa que tenía en la mochila. **

— **Eh... Historia, con Jefferson, en el edificio seis. **

— No necesitabas decir en qué edificio… todo el mundo sabe en dónde están las clases y quién las da —dijo Edward.

**Mirase donde mirase, había ojos curiosos por doquier. **

— **Voy al edificio cuatro, podría mostrarte el camino —demasiado amable, sin duda—. Me llamo Eric —añadió. **

**Sonreí con timidez. **

— **Gracias. **

— Bueno, ahora no necesitas el mapa —dijo Jacob.

— Solo para un plan B —dijo Edward antes de que Bella tuviera tiempo de decir algo.

**Recogimos nuestros abrigos y nos adentramos en la lluvia, que caía con más fuerza. Hubiera jurado que varias personas nos seguían lo bastante cerca para escuchar a hurtadillas. Esperaba no estar volviéndome paranoica. **

— No eres paranoica si estás en lo correcto —dijo Alice—. Creo que si estaban caminando lo bastante cerca.

— Solo por la primera semana —dijo Jasper al ver el cejo de Bella.

— **Bueno, es muy distinto de Phoenix, ¿eh? —preguntó. **

— **Mucho. **

— **Allí no llueve a menudo, ¿verdad? **

— **Tres o cuatro veces al año. **

— **Vaya, no me lo puedo ni imaginar. **

— **Hace mucho sol —le expliqué. **

— **No se te ve muy bronceada. **

— **Es la sangre albina de mi madre. **

**Me miró con aprensión. Suspiré. No parecía que las nubes y el sentido del humor encajaran demasiado bien.**

— Eso no es gracioso —dijo Emmett.

— Tenemos mucho sentido del humor —dijo Jasper.

— Y que consiste en reírnos cada vez que te caías —Emmett se carcajeó.

— Y eso tampoco es gracioso —dijo Bella.

**Después de estar varios meses aquí, habría olvidado cómo emplear el sarcasmo.**

**Pasamos junto a la cafetería de camino hacia los edificios de la zona sur, cerca del gimnasio. Eric me acompañó hasta la puerta, aunque la podía identificar perfectamente. **

— **En fin, suerte —dijo cuando rocé el picaporte—. Tal vez coincidamos en alguna otra clase. **

**Parecía esperanzado. Le dediqué una sonrisa que no comprometía a nada y entré. **

**El resto de la mañana transcurrió de forma similar. Mi profesor de Trigonometría, el señor Varner, a quien habría odiado de todos modos por la asignatura que enseñaba, fue el único que me obligó a permanecer delante de toda la clase para presentarme a mis compañeros.**

— Argh, eso es horrible —dijo Jacob con una mueca en su cara.

**Balbuceé, me sonrojé y tropecé con mis propias botas al volver a mi pupitre. **

— Quisiera haber visto eso —Edward sonrió

— Pero dudo que hubiese sido bueno para alguno de los dos —Bella dijo y Edward frunció el ceño, era verdad que eso hubiera hecho que ella se hiciera más atractiva a Edward.

**Después de dos clases, empecé a reconocer varias caras en cada asignatura. Siempre había alguien con más coraje que los demás que se presentaba y me preguntaba si me gustaba Forks. Procuré actuar con diplomacia, pero por lo general mentí mucho. Al menos, no necesité el plano. **

**Una chica se sentó a mi lado tanto en clase de Trigonometría como de español, y me acompañó a la cafetería para almorzar. Era muy pequeña, varios centímetros por debajo de mi uno sesenta, pero casi alcanzaba mi estatura gracias a su oscura melena de rizos alborotados. No me acordaba de su nombre, por lo que me limité a sonreír mientras parloteaba sobre los profesores y las clases. Tampoco intenté comprenderlo todo. **

— Qué considerado de tu parte —dijo Edward con una pizca de sarcasmo.

— Tampoco era tan importante y no iba a recordar aunque tratara —dijo Bella—. Ya sabes cómo es Jessica.

— Claro —Edward resopló.

**Nos sentamos al final de una larga mesa con varias de sus amigas a quienes me presentó. Se me olvidaron los nombres de todas en cuanto los pronunció. Parecían orgullosas por tener el coraje de hablar conmigo. El chico de la clase de Lengua y Literatura, Eric, me saludó desde el otro lado del salón. **

— Fue muy raro —Anunció de repente Bella—, estaba acostumbrada a que las personas me ignorasen y de pronto todos me miraban y saludaban… también fue un poco fastidioso.

**Y allí estaba, sentada en el comedor, intentando entablar conversación con siete desconocidas llenas de curiosidad, cuando los vi por primera vez. **

— Por fin hacemos nuestra aparición —dijo Emmett.

**Se sentaban en un rincón de la cafetería, en la otra punta de donde yo me encontraba. Eran cinco. No conversaban **

— Si lo hacíamos —dijo Edward.

— No en el modo en el que pudiera verlo —dijo Bella.

**ni comían pese a que todos tenían delante una bandeja de comida. No me miraban de forma estúpida como casi todos los demás, por lo que no había peligro: podía estudiarlos sin temor a encontrarme con un par de ojos excesivamente interesados. Pero no fue eso lo que atrajo mi atención. **

— Fue nuestra apariencia divina —dijo Emmett.

**No se parecían lo más mínimo a ningún otro estudiante. De los tres chicos, uno era fuerte, tan musculoso que parecía un verdadero levantador de pesas, y de pelo oscuro y rizado. **

— ¡Soy yo! —dijo Emmett.

— ¿Podrías callarte? —dijo Edward— Todos sabemos que eres tú

**Otro, más alto y delgado, era igualmente musculoso y tenía el cabello del color de la miel. El último era desgarbado, menos corpulento, y llevaba despeinado el pelo castaño dorado. Tenía un aspecto más juvenil que los otros dos, que podrían estar en la universidad o incluso ser profesores aquí en vez de estudiantes.**

— No soy tan joven —Edward se quejó—. Soy mayor que Emmett.

— Te ves más joven en comparación con él —dijo Bella— y tu cuerpo también.

— Lo que sea —dijo, aun quejándose, Edward.

**Las chicas eran dos polos opuestos. La más alta era escultural. Tenía una figura preciosa, del tipo que se ve en la portada del número dedicado a trajes de baño de la revista **_**Sports Illustrated, **_**y con el que todas las chicas pierden buena parte de su autoestima sólo por estar cerca. **

— Argh, ¿podrías saltarte esta parte? —dijo Jacob; él estaba mirando a Rosalie, quien miraba sonriendo a Bella por su descripción y a Jacob no le gustaba eso.

Edward rió a eso, estaba de acuerdo pero decidió seguir leyendo desde donde lo había dejado.

**Su pelo rubio caía en cascada hasta la mitad de la espalda. La chica baja tenía aspecto de duendecillo de facciones finas, un fideo. Su pelo corto era rebelde, con cada punta señalando en una dirección, y de un negro intenso. **

**Aun así, todos se parecían muchísimo. Eran blancos como la cal, los estudiantes más pálidos de cuantos vivían en aquel pueblo sin sol. Más pálidos que yo, que soy albina. Todos tenían ojos muy oscuros, a pesar de la diferente gama de colores de los cabellos, **

— ¿Vistes nuestros ojos? —preguntó Jasper—. La mayoría de las personas no son tan observadoras.

— Bella es muy observadora para su propio bien —dijo Edward.

**y ojeras malvas, similares al morado de los hematomas. Era como si todos padecieran de insomnio **

— Sep, muchas noches de insomnio.

**o se estuvieran recuperando de una rotura de nariz, aunque sus narices, al igual que el resto de sus facciones, eran rectas, perfectas, simétricas. **

**Pero nada de eso era el motivo por el que no conseguía apartar la mirada. **

— Aquí viene la parte bonita.

**Continué mirándolos porque sus rostros, tan diferentes y tan similares al mismo tiempo, eran de una belleza inhumana y devastadora. Eran rostros como nunca esperas ver, excepto tal vez en las páginas retocadas de una revista de moda. O pintadas por un artista antiguo, como el semblante de un ángel. Resultaba difícil decidir quién era más bello, tal vez la chica rubia perfecta o el joven de pelo castaño dorado. **

— No me gusta ninguna de las opciones —dijo Jacob.

— Entonces, ¿cuál elegirías? —preguntó Bella.

— Er… ninguna… todos son sanguijuelas —dijo Jacob.

**Los cinco desviaban la mirada los unos de los otros, también del resto de los estudiantes y de cualquier cosa hasta donde pude colegir. La chica más pequeña se levantó con la bandeja —el refresco sin abrir, la manzana sin morder— **

— También notaste eso —dijo Jasper—. Ya veo cómo lo descubriste tan rápido.

— Sabes que tuve bastante ayuda n eso —dijo Bella— y si no fuera por…

— Lo sé —dijo—. Pero de todas maneras lo hubieras descubierto sola.

**y se alejó con un trote grácil, veloz, propio de un corcel desbocado. Asombrada por sus pasos de ágil bailarina, la contemplé vaciar su bandeja y deslizarse por la puerta trasera a una velocidad superior a lo que habría considerado posible. Miré rápidamente a los otros, que permanecían sentados, inmóviles. **

— ¿De qué estaban hablando? —preguntó Bella, todo el mundo miró a Jasper quien estaba triste y avergonzado por la pregunta—. Olvídenlo.

— **¿Quiénes son **_**ésos?**_**—pregunté a la chica de la clase de Español, cuyo nombre se me había olvidado. **

**Y de repente, mientras ella alzaba los ojos para ver a quiénes me refería, aunque probablemente ya lo supiera por la entonación de mi voz, el más delgado y de aspecto más juvenil, la miró. Durante una fracción de segundo se fijó en mi vecina, y después sus ojos oscuros se posaron sobre los míos. **

— Awww… la primera vez que hicieron contacto visual —dijo Alice.

**Él desvió la mirada rápidamente, aún más deprisa que yo, ruborizada de vergüenza. Su rostro no denotaba interés alguno en esa mirada furtiva, era como si mi compañera hubiera pronunciado su nombre y él, pese a haber decidido no reaccionar previamente, hubiera levantado los ojos en una involuntaria respuesta. **

— ¿Ella pensó tu nombre?

— Si —dijo Edward.

— ¿Y escuchaste la conversación? —preguntó Bella.

— Claro —dijo—, y fue la primera vez que tu silenciosa mente me confundió.

— Lo siento —dijo, aunque estaba sonriendo.

**Avergonzada, la chica que estaba a mi lado se rió tontamente y fijó la vista en la mesa, igual que yo. **

— **Son Edward y Emmett Cullen, y Rosalie y Jasper Hale. La que se acaba de marchar se llama Alice Cullen; todos viven con el doctor Cullen y su esposa —me respondió con un hilo de voz. **

**Miré de soslayo al chico guapo, **

— ¿Me vas a seguir llamando 'chico guapo'? —dijo Edward con una mueca.

— Probablemente —le dijo Bella sonriendo—, o algunas variaciones.

**que ahora contemplaba su bandeja mientras desmigajaba una rosquilla con sus largos y níveos dedos. Movía la boca muy deprisa, sin abrir apenas sus labios perfectos. Los otros tres continuaron con la mirada perdida, y, aun así, creí que hablaba en voz baja con ellos. **

_**¡Qué nombres tan raros y anticuados!, **_**pensé. Era la clase de nombres que tenían nuestros abuelos, **

— Atrapas todo —dijo Jasper, esta vez, riéndose.

**pero tal vez estuvieran de moda aquí, quizá fueran los nombres propios de un pueblo pequeño. Entonces recordé que mi vecina se llamaba Jessica, un nombre perfectamente normal. Había dos chicas con ese nombre en mi clase de Historia en Phoenix. **

— **Son... guapos. **

**Me costó encontrar un término mesurado. **

— **¡Ya te digo! —Jessica asintió mientras soltaba otra risita tonta—. Pero están **_**juntos. **_**Me refiero a Emmett y Rosalie, y a Jasper y Alice, y **_**viven **_**juntos. **

**Su voz resonó con toda la conmoción y reprobación de un pueblo pequeño, pero, para ser sincera, he de confesar que aquello daría pie a grandes cotilleos incluso en Phoenix. **

— Es un poco raro —dijo Bella.

— ¿Qué más podemos hacer?, queremos estar untos —dijo Edward encogiéndose de hombros.

— **¿Quiénes son los Cullen? —pregunté—. No parecen parientes... **

— **Claro que no. El doctor Cullen es muy joven, tendrá entre veinte y muchos y treinta y pocos. Todos son adoptados. Los Hale, los rubios, son hermanos gemelos, y los Cullen son su familia de acogida. **

— **Parecen un poco mayores para estar con una familia de acogida. **

— **Ahora sí, Jasper y Rosalie tienen dieciocho años, pero han vivido con la señora Cullen desde los ocho. Es su tía o algo parecido. **

— **Es muy generoso por parte de los Cullen cuidar de todos esos niños siendo tan jóvenes. **

— **Supongo que sí —admitió Jessica muy a su pesar. Me dio la impresión de que, por algún motivo, el médico y su mujer no le caían bien. Por las miradas que lanzaba en dirección a sus hijos adoptivos, supuse que eran celos; **

— Muy astuta —observó Jasper.

**luego, como si con eso disminuyera la bondad del matrimonio, agregó—: Aunque tengo entendido que la señora Cullen no puede tener hijos. **

— Eso es más cierto de lo que ella cree —dijo Alice tristemente, al igual que todos.

— Tu abuela perdió un hijo cuando todavía era humana —dijo gravemente Edward, Renesmee mordió su labio y Jacob la rodeó con sus brazos antes de que ella pudiese decir algo.

**Mientras manteníamos esta conversación, dirigía miradas furtivas una y otra vez hacia donde se sentaba aquella extraña familia. Continuaban mirando las paredes y no habían probado bocado.**

— **¿Siempre han vivido en Forks? —pregunté. De ser así, seguro que los habría visto en alguna de mis visitas durante las vacaciones de verano. **

— **No —dijo con una voz que daba a entender que tenía que ser obvio, incluso para una recién llegada como yo—. Se mudaron aquí hace dos años, vinieron desde algún lugar de Alaska. **

**Experimenté una punzada de compasión y alivio. Compasión porque, a pesar de su belleza, eran extranjeros y resultaba evidente que no se les admitía. Alivio por no ser la única recién llegada y, desde luego, no la más interesante. **

— No sé de lo qué estás hablando, yo te encuentro muy interesante —dijo Edward.

— Creo que todos te encontraban interesante —dijo Alice—. Hiciste un poco de alboroto en el pueblo.

**Uno de los Cullen, el más joven, levantó la vista mientras yo los estudiaba y nuestras miradas se encontraron, en esta ocasión con una manifiesta curiosidad.**

— Como si estuvieras tratando de leerme la mente —Bella le sonrió a Edward.

— Era muy molesto —dijo Edward—, estaba convencido de que podría hacerlo si le ponía mucho esfuerzo.

— Y estabas equivocado —dijo Bella.

— Mucho.

**Cuando desvié los ojos, me pareció que en los suyos brillaba una expectación insatisfecha. **

— **¿Quién es el chico de pelo cobrizo? —pregunté. **

— Ya estaban enamorados —dijo Alice con una sonrisa.

— No, solo una fascinación —dijo Bella.

— No, enamorados —insistió Alice.

**Lo miré de refilón. Seguía observándome, pero no con la boca abierta, a diferencia del resto de los estudiantes. Su rostro reflejó una ligera contrariedad. Volví a desviar la vista. **

— **Se llama Edward. Es guapísimo, por supuesto, pero no pierdas el tiempo con él. No sale con nadie. Quizá ninguna de las chicas del instituto le parece lo bastante guapa —dijo con desdén, en una muestra clara de despecho. Me pregunté cuándo la habría rechazado. **

— Repetidamente antes de que vinieras —dijo Edward—, Dios, estaba feliz de que hubiera dejado de pensar en mí.

**Me mordí el labio para ocultar una sonrisa. Entonces lo miré de nuevo. Había vuelto el rostro, pero me pareció ver estirada la piel de sus mejillas, como si también estuviera sonriendo. **

**Los cuatro abandonaron la mesa al mismo tiempo, escasos minutos después. Todos se movían con mucha elegancia, incluso el forzudo. Me desconcertó verlos. El que respondía al nombre de Edward no me miró de nuevo. **

**Permanecí en la mesa con Jessica y sus amigas más tiempo del que me hubiera quedado de haber estado sola. No quería llegar tarde a mis clases el primer día. Una de mis nuevas amigas, que tuvo la consideración de recordarme que se llamaba Angela, tenía, como yo, clase de segundo de Biología a la hora siguiente. Nos dirigimos juntas al aula en silencio. También era tímida. **

— Me gusta Angela —Bella suspiró, no podía ver a sus amigos humanos y Angela era a la única a la que iba a extrañar.

— Es una buena chica —dijo Edward—. Una de las mentes mas amables que he leído, a excepción de la tuya, claro.

**Nada más entrar en clase, Angela fue a sentarse a una mesa con dos sillas y un tablero de laboratorio con la parte superior de color negro, exactamente igual a las de Phoenix. Ya compartía la mesa con otro estudiante. De hecho, todas las mesas estaban ocupadas, salvo una. Reconocí a Edward Cullen, que estaba sentado cerca del pasillo central junto a la única silla vacante, por lo poco común de su cabello. **

— Por fin papá y mamá se van a conocer —dijo Renesmee.

— Este encuentro no es muy bueno que digamos —dijo Edward molesto consigo mismo.

— Esta bien, amor, ya pasó.

**Lo miré de forma furtiva mientras avanzaba por el pasillo para presentarme al profesor y que éste me firmara el comprobante de asistencia. Entonces, justo cuando yo pasaba, se puso rígido en la silla. Volvió a mirarme fijamente y nuestras miradas se encontraron. La expresión de su rostro era de lo más extraña, hostil, airada. **

— ¿Por qué estabas molesto con mamá? —preguntó Renesmee.

Edward suspiró, no queriendo responder a la pregunta, pero sabía que iba a salir a la luz en algún momento así que lo dijo—: Ella olía muy bien… lo mejor de lo que he olido.

Renesmee jadeó, entendía a que se refería.

— No te preocupes, Nessie —dijo Jacob, acunándola otra vez entre sus brazos—. Ya sabes que tu papá nunca dañaría a tu mamá.

— Todo bien —dijo Edward y siguió leyendo.

**Pasmada, aparté la vista y me sonrojé otra vez. Tropecé con un libro que había en el suelo y me tuve que aferrar al borde de una mesa. La chica que se sentaba allí soltó una risita. **

**Me había dado cuenta de que tenía los ojos negros, negros como carbón.**

**El señor Banner me firmó el comprobante y me entregó un libro, ahorrándose toda esa tontería de la presentación. Supe que íbamos a caernos bien. Por supuesto, no le quedaba otro remedio que mandarme a la única silla vacante en el centro del aula. Mantuve la mirada fija en el suelo mientras iba a sentarme junto a él, ya que la hostilidad de su mirada aún me tenía aturdida. **

**No alcé la vista cuando deposité el libro sobre la mesa y me senté, pero lo vi cambiar de postura al mirar de reojo. Se inclinó en la dirección opuesta, sentándose al borde de la silla. Apartó el rostro como si algo apestara. **

—Ojalá hubiera sido un mal olor —dijo Edward.

**Olí mi pelo con disimulo. Olía a fresas, el aroma de mi champú favorito. Me pareció un aroma bastante inocente. Dejé caer mi pelo sobre el hombro derecho para crear una pantalla oscura entre nosotros e intenté prestar atención al profesor. **

**Por desgracia, la clase versó sobre la anatomía celular, un tema que ya había estudiado. De todos modos, tomé apuntes con cuidado, sin apartar la vista del cuaderno. **

**No me podía controlar y de vez en cuando echaba un vistazo través del pelo al extraño chico que tenía a mi lado. Éste no relajó aquella postura envarada —sentado al borde de la silla, lo más lejos posible de mí— durante toda la clase. La mano izquierda, crispada en un puño, descansaba sobre el muslo. Se había arremangado la camisa hasta los codos. Debajo de su piel clara podía verle el antebrazo, sorprendentemente duro y musculoso. No era de complexión tan liviana como parecía al lado del más fornido de sus hermanos. **

— ¿Ves?, no eres tan noven cuando nos estás cerca de ellos —dijo Bella, no le gustaba como estas memorias estaban afectando a Edward.

**La lección parecía prolongarse mucho más que las otras. ¿Se debía a que las clases estaban a punto de acabar o porque estaba esperando a que abriera el puño que cerraba con tanta fuerza? No lo abrió. Continuó sentado, tan inmóvil que parecía no respirar. **

— No lo estaba —dijo Edward.

— Así mi esencia no podía descontrolarte —dijo Bella.

**¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Se comportaba de esa forma habitualmente? Cuestioné mi opinión sobre la acritud de Jessica durante el almuerzo. Quizá no era tan resentida como había pensado. **

— No, si lo es —dijo Edward.

— Y ese no es el comportamiento normal de Edward —dijo Emmett.

— Nunca viste como era el comportamiento de Edward antes —dijo Bella—, ha sido muy diferente desde que llegaste.

**No podía tener nada que ver conmigo. No me conocía de nada. **

— Qué equivocada estabas.

**Me atreví a mirarle a hurtadillas una vez más y lo lamenté. Me estaba mirando otra vez con esos ojos negros suyos llenos de repugnancia. Mientras me apartaba de él, cruzó por mi mente una frase: «Si las miradas matasen...». **

— Tuviste mucha suerte de que Edward se pudiera controlar —dijo Jasper—. No muchos de nosotros lo podemos hacer.

Jacob fulminó a Jasper con la mirada y frunció el ceño a la habitación en general, pero no dijo nada; sabia que solo enfadaría a Renesmee si lo hacia, y ella todavía estaba enfadada porque su papá hubiera querido matar a su mamá. Él también estaba un poco sorprendido por eso.

**El timbre sonó en ese momento. Yo di un salto al oírlo y Edward Cullen abandonó su asiento. Se levantó con garbo de espaldas a mí —era mucho más alto de lo que pensaba— y cruzó la puerta del aula antes de que nadie se hubiera levantado de su silla. **

**Me quedé petrificada en la silla, contemplando con la mirada perdida cómo se iba. Era realmente mezquino. No había derecho. **

— ¿Te gustaba entonces? —preguntó Edward.

— Creo que si.

— Creo que también me gustabas —dijo Edward.

— ¿De verdad? —dijo Bella— ¿No solo mi esencia?

— Si, quería protegerte —dijo Edward—. Fue antes de que te oliera.

**Empecé a recoger los bártulos muy despacio mientras intentaba reprimir la ira que me embargaba, con miedo a que se me llenaran los ojos de lágrimas. Solía llorar cuando me enfadaba, una costumbre humillante. **

— Y una confusa también —dijo Edward—, a veces era difícil saber si estabas realmente molesta o solo molesta.

— **Eres Isabella Swan, ¿no? —me preguntó una voz masculina. **

**Al alzar la vista me encontré con un chico guapo, de rostro aniñado y el pelo rubio en punta cuidadosamente arreglado con gel. Me dirigió una sonrisa amable. Obviamente, no parecía creer que yo oliera mal. **

— Idiota —dijeron Edward y Jacob a la vez.

— ¿Quién es? —preguntó Renesmee.

— Un idiota —repitió.

—Él no era un idiota —dijo Bella.

— Si lo era —dijo Jacob, y esta vez, Edward estaba de acuerdo.

— Cómo quieran —dijo Bella, miró a Renesmee—. Es mi amigo Mike.

— Okay —dijo Renesmee.

— **Bella —le corregí, con una sonrisa. **

— **Me llamo Mike. **

— **Hola, Mike. **

— **¿Necesitas que te ayude a encontrar la siguiente clase? **

— **Voy al gimnasio, y creo que lo puedo encontrar.**

— **Es también mi siguiente clase. **

**Parecía emocionado, aunque no era una gran coincidencia en una escuela tan pequeña. **

**Fuimos juntos. Hablaba por los codos e hizo el gasto de casi toda la conversación, lo cual fue un alivio. Había vivido en California hasta los diez años, por eso entendía cómo me **_**sentía **_**ante la ausencia del sol. **

**Resultó ser la persona más agradable que había conocido aquel día. **

— Es un idiota —Edward repitió otra vez.

— Él fue mucho más agradable que tú —dijo Bella callándolo.

**Pero cuando íbamos a entrar al gimnasio me preguntó: **

— **Oye, ¿le clavaste un lápiz a Edward Cullen, o qué? Jamás lo había visto comportarse de ese modo. **

_**Tierra, trágame, **_**pensé. Al menos no era la única persona que lo había notado y, al parecer, aquél **_**no era **_**el comportamiento habitual de Edward Cullen. Decidí hacerme la tonta. **

— **¿Te refieres al chico que se sentaba a mi lado en Biología? pregunté sin malicia. **

— **Sí —respondió—. Tenía cara de dolor o algo parecido. **

— **No lo sé —le respondí—. No he hablado con él. **

— **Es un tipo raro —Mike se demoró a mi lado en lugar de dirigirse al vestuario—. Si hubiera tenido la suerte de sentarme a tu lado, yo sí hubiera hablado contigo. **

**Le sonreí antes de cruzar la puerta del vestuario de las chicas. Era amable y estaba claramente interesado, pero eso no bastó para disminuir mi enfado. **

— Eso fue porque tenías a Edward en tu mente —dijo Alice.

**El entrenador Clapp, el profesor de Educación física, me consiguió un uniforme, pero no me obligó a vestirlo para la clase de aquel día. En Phoenix, sólo teníamos que asistir dos años a Educación física. Aquí era una asignatura obligatoria los cuatro años. Forks era mi infierno personal en la tierra en el más literal de los sentidos. **

— Eso es un poco melodramático —dijo Jasper.

— No cuando eres Bella —dijo Edward.

**Contemplé los cuatro partidillos de voleibol que se jugaban de forma simultánea. Me dieron náuseas al verlos y recordar los muchos golpes que había dado, y recibido, cuando jugaba al voleibol. **

**Al fin sonó la campana que indicaba el final de las clases. Me dirigí lentamente a la oficina para entregar el comprobante con las firmas. Había dejado de llover, pero el viento era más frío y soplaba con fuerza. Me envolví con mis propios brazos para protegerme. **

**Estuve a punto de dar media vuelta e irme cuando entré en la cálida oficina. Edward Cullen se encontraba de pie, enfrente del escritorio. Lo reconocí de nuevo por el desgreñado pelo castaño dorado. Al parecer, no me había oído entrar. Me apoyé contra la pared del fondo, a la espera de que la recepcionista pudiera atenderme. **

— Pensé de que la falta de pensamientos significaba que no había nadie.

**Estaba discutiendo con ella con voz profunda y agradable. Intentaba cambiar la clase de Biología de la sexta hora a otra hora, a cualquier otra. **

**No me podía creer que eso fuera por mi culpa. Debía de ser otra cosa, algo que había sucedido antes de que yo entrara en el laboratorio de Biología. La causa de su aspecto contrariado debía de ser otro lío totalmente diferente. Era imposible que aquel desconocido sintiera una aversión tan intensa y repentina hacia mí. **

**La puerta se abrió de nuevo y una súbita corriente de viento helado hizo susurrar los papeles que había sobre la mesa y me alborotó los cabellos sobre la cara. **

— Lo qué necesitaba —dijo Edward.

**La recién llegada se limitó a andar hasta el escritorio, depositó una nota sobre el cesto de papeles y salió, pero Edward Cullen se envaró y se giró —su agraciado rostro parecía ridículo— para traspasarme con sus penetrantes ojos llenos de odio. Durante un instante sentí un estremecimiento de verdadero pánico, hasta se me erizó el vello de los brazos. **

— Ahora ya sé que tienes respuestas apropiadas a mí —dijo Edward.

— A veces —Bella se encogió de hombros.

**La mirada no duró más de un segundo, pero me heló la sangre en las venas más que el gélido viento. Se giró hacia la recepcionista y rápidamente dijo con voz aterciopelada: **

— **Bueno, no importa. Ya veo que es imposible. Muchas gracias por su ayuda. **

**Giró sobre sí mismo sin mirarme y desapareció por la puerta. **

**Me dirigí con timidez hacia el escritorio —por una vez con el rostro lívido en lugar de colorado— y le entregué el comprobante de asistencia con todas las firmas. **

— **¿Cómo te ha ido el primer día, cielo? —me preguntó de de forma maternal. **

— **Bien —mentí con voz débil. **

**No pareció muy convencida.**

**El mío era casi el último auto que quedaba en el estacionamiento. Me pareció un refugio, el lugar más acogedor de aquel horrendo y húmedo agujero.**

**Permanecí carios minutos sentada viendo por el parabrisas con la mirada ausente, pero pronto tuve tanto frio que necesité encender la calefacción. Arranqué y el motor rugió. Me dirigí de vuelta a la casa de Charlie, y traté de no llorar durante todo el camino.**

— Lo siento —dijo Edward.

— No importa, lo mejor que me hubiera pasado —Bella le sonrió.

— Ese fue el final del capítulo —dijo Edward.

— ¡Quiero leer el siguiente! —dijo Alice—. Debería ser en el que se hablan.


	2. Libro abierto

Capitulo dos

Libro Abierto

— **Libro abierto **—leyó Alice.

— Es Bella —dio Jacob burlándose, haciendo que Bella hiciera una mueca y que todo el mundo se riera.

**El día siguiente fue mejor... y peor. **

— ¿Quién quiere apostar que es peor por el chupasangre? —dijo Jacob dándole puñetazos suaves al brazo de Edward—. ¿No apareciste ese día o algo? —añadió y pensó que tenia toda la pinta de serlo.

— Unos días, en realidad —dijo Edward tensando los labios.

— ¿A dónde fuiste? —preguntó Renesmee.

— A visitar la familia de Tanya —dijo tensamente, Alice decidió seguir leyendo.

**Fue mejor porque no llovió, aunque persistió la nubosidad densa y oscura; y más fácil, porque sabía qué podía esperar del día. Mike se acercó para sentarse a mi lado durante la clase de Lengua **

— Idiota —murmuraron Edward y Jacob a la vez, mientras Bella rodaba sus ojos.

— ¿Van a decirlo cada vez que su nombre salga?, porque va a ser mucho —dijo Bella.

— No nos importa —Jacob le sonrió, Edward no dijo nada.

**y me acompañó hasta la clase siguiente mientras Eric, el que parecía miembro de un club de ajedrez, lo fulminaba con la mirada. Me sentí halagada. Nadie me observaba tanto como el día anterior. Durante el almuerzo me senté con un gran grupo que incluía a Mike, Eric, Jessica y otros cuantos cuyos nombres y caras ya recordaba. Empecé a sentirme como si flotara en el agua en vez de ahogarme. **

**Fue peor porque estaba agotada. El ulular del viento alrededor de la casa no me había dejado dormir. **

— Nosotros nunca dormimos, pero no nos ves quejándonos de eso —dijo Emmett.

**También fue peor porque el Sr. Varner me llamó en la clase de Trigonometría, aun cuando no había levantado la mano, y di una respuesta equivocada. Rayó en lo espantoso porque tuve que jugar al voleibol y la única vez que no me aparté de la trayectoria de la pelota y la golpeé, ésta impactó en la cabeza de un compañero de equipo. **

— Ojalá tuviera educación física contigo —Emmett se carcajeó.

**Y fue peor porque Edward Cullen no apareció por la escuela, ni por la mañana ni por la tarde. **

— Te lo dije —dijo Jacob.

— Ya lo sabíamos, perro —dijo Rosalie apretando los dientes.

— Pero yo no —dijo sonriendo Jacob; su relación no había cambiado ni un ápice.

— Mira… —Rosalie empezaba a gritar cuando Alice decidió volver a leer.

**Que llegara la hora del almuerzo —y con ella las coléricas miradas de Cullen— me estuvo aterrorizando durante toda la mañana. Por un lado, deseaba plantarle cara y exigirle una explicación. **

Todo el mundo se estaba riendo a eso.

— No lo veo viniendo — rió Jacob.

— Ya sé, soy muy cobarde para eso —dijo Bella suspirando—. No tenía oportunidad, de todas maneras.

**Mientras permanecía insomne en la cama llegué a imaginar incluso lo que le diría, pero me conocía demasiado bien para creer que de verdad tendría el coraje de hacerlo. En comparación conmigo, el león miedoso de **_**El mago de Oz **_**era Terminator. **

**Sin embargo, cuando entré en la cafetería junto a Jessica —intenté contenerme y no recorrer la sala con la mirada para buscarle, aunque fracasé estrepitosamente— vi a sus cuatro hermanos, por llamarlos de alguna manera, sentados en la misma mesa, pero él no los acompañaba. **

— ¿Se dieron cuenta cuando los miraba? —preguntó Bella.

— Si —respondieron todos.

**Mike nos interceptó en el camino y nos desvió hacia su mesa. Jessica parecía eufórica por la atención, y sus amigas pronto se reunieron con nosotros. Pero estaba incomodísima mientras escuchaba su despreocupada conversación, a la espera de que él acudiese. **

— Pareciera como si de verdad le temieras a ella —rió Jasper.

— Es la verdad.

**Deseaba que se limitara a ignorarme cuando llegara, y demostrar de ese modo que mis suposiciones eran infundadas. **

— No lo deseé por mucho tiempo —murmuró Bella y Edward sonrió.

**Pero no llegó, y me fui poniendo más y más tensa conforme pasaba el tiempo. **

**Cuando al final del almuerzo no se presentó, me dirigí hacia la clase de Biología con más confianza. Mike, que empezaba a asumir todas las características de los perros golden retriever, me siguió fielmente de camino a clase. **

— Puedes llamarlo golden retriever, pero nosotros no podemos llamarlo cómo queramos —dijo Jacob.

— Solo lo pensé —se defendió Bella. Edward estaba sonriendo, feliz porque por fin podía leerle los pensamientos.

**Contuve el aliento en la puerta, pero Edward Cullen tampoco estaba en el aula. Suspiré y me dirigí a mi asiento. Mike me siguió sin dejar de hablarme de un próximo viaje a la playa y se quedó junto a mi mesa hasta que sonó el timbre. Entonces me sonrió apesadumbrado y se fue a sentar al lado de una chica con un aparato ortopédico en los dientes y una horrenda permanente. Al parecer, iba a tener que hacer algo con Mike, y no iba a ser fácil. La diplomacia resultaba vital en un pueblecito como éste, donde todos vivían pegados los unos a los otros. Tener tacto no era lo mío, y carecía de experiencia a la hora de tratar con chicos que fueran más amables de la cuenta. **

— Tienes mucha experiencia ahora —declaró Jacob.

— Si, lo sé —y le sonrió.

— Va a ser muy raro leer acerca de eso —dijo Jacob frunciendo el ceño; él recordaba todo lo que había pasado entre ellos dos, pero esos sentimientos que eran tan fuertes en aquel tiempo, ya no lo eran más.

— ¿De qué están hablando? —preguntó Renesmee.

— Ya lo veras pronto —dijo Edward, tensando, otra vez, los labios.

**El tener la mesa para mí sola y la ausencia de Edward supuso un gran alivio. Me lo repetí hasta la saciedad, pero no lograba quitarme de la cabeza la sospecha de que yo era el motivo de su ausencia. Resultaba ridículo y egotista creer que yo fuera capaz de afectar tanto a alguien. **

— Mi Bella, nunca entiende el poder que tiene sobre mi —Edward sonrió.

**Era imposible. Y aun así la posibilidad de que fuera cierto no dejaba de inquietarme. **

**Cuando al fin concluyeron las clases y hubo desaparecido mi sonrojo por el incidente del partido de voleibol, me enfundé los vaqueros y un jersey azul marino y me apresuré a salir del vestuario, feliz de esquivar por el momento a mi amigo, el golden retriever. Me dirigí a toda prisa al estacionamiento, ahora atestado de estudiantes que salían a la carrera. Me subí al coche y busqué en mi bolsa para cerciorarme de que tenía todo lo necesario. **

**La noche pasada había descubierto que Charlie era incapaz de cocinar otra cosa que huevos fritos y tocino, **

— Pero debes admitir que es muy bueno cocinándolos —dijo Jacob chasqueando los labios—. Creo que voy a buscar comida, lean sin mí.

**por lo que le pedí que me dejara encargarme de las comidas mientras durara mi estancia. El se mostró dispuesto a cederme las llaves de la sala de banquetes. También me percaté de que no había comida en casa, por lo que preparé la lista de la compra, tomé el dinero de un jarrón del aparador que llevaba la etiqueta «dinero para la comida» y ahora iba de camino hacia el supermercado Thriftway. **

**Puse en marcha aquel motor ensordecedor, hice caso omiso a los rostros que se volvieron en mi dirección y di marcha atrás con mucho cuidado al ponerme en la cola de coches que aguardaban para salir del aparcamiento. Mientras esperaba, intenté fingir que era otro coche el que producía tan ensordecedor estruendo. Vi que los dos Cullen y los gemelos Hale se subían a su coche. El flamante Volvo, por supuesto. Me habían fascinado tanto sus rostros que no había reparado antes en el atuendo; pero ahora que me fijaba, era obvio que todos iban magníficamente vestidos, de forma sencilla, pero con una ropa que parecía hecha por modistos. **

— Estoy sorprendida de que lo notaras —dijo Alice—, si ni siquiera te fijas en lo qué vistes.

**Con aquella hermosura y gracia de movimientos, podrían llevar harapos y parecer guapos. **

— Ew —dijo Alice, ahora mirando a Bella.

— ¿Qué?, sabes que es verdad —dijo defensivamente, mientras ocultaba su sonrisa.

— Tiene razón. Probablemente empezaríamos una nueva moda —dijo Edward; no le gustaba la hostilidad con la que Alice trataba esos temas. El ceño de Alice se fue levemente y siguió leyendo.

**El tener tanto belleza como dinero era pasarse de la raya, pero hasta donde alcanzaba a comprender, la vida, por lo general, solía ser así. No parecía que la posesión de ambas cosas les hubiera dado cierta aceptación en el pueblo. **

**No, no creía que fuera de ese modo. En absoluto. Ese aislamiento debía de ser voluntario, no lograba imaginar ninguna puerta cerrada ante tanta belleza. **

— Es cierto, pero las personas, usualmente, no les gusta estar tan cerca de nosotros —dijo Jasper.

— Las personas normales —agregó Emmett mirando a bella.

**Contemplaron mi ruidoso monovolumen cuando les pasé, como el resto, pero continué mirando al frente y experimenté un gran alivio cuando estuve fuera del campus.**

**El Thriftway no estaba muy lejos de la escuela, unas pocas calles más al sur, junto a la carretera. Me sentí muy a gusto dentro del supermercado, me pareció normal. En Phoenix era yo quien hacía la compra, por lo que asumí con gusto el hábito de ocuparme de las tareas familiares. El mercado era lo bastante grande como para que no oyera el tamborileo de la lluvia sobre el tejado y me recordara dónde me encontraba. **

— ¿Cuándo empezaste a no odiar tanto a Forks? —preguntó Jacob, mientras entraba a la sala con un plato de comida gigantesco, le dio a Renesmee unas ciruelas que había descubierto que disfrutaba comiéndolas (al menos más que la sangre de animal).

— Cuando Edward empezó a hablarme otra vez —dijo Bella.

— Olvídalo.

**Al llegar a casa, saqué los comestibles y los metí allí donde encontré un hueco libre. Esperaba que a Charlie no le importara. Envolví las patatas en papel de aluminio y las puse en el horno para hacer patatas asadas, dejé en adobo un filete y lo coloqué sobre una caja de huevos en el frigorífico. **

**Subí a mi habitación con la mochila después de hacer todo eso. Antes de ponerme con los deberes, me puse una sudadera seca, me recogí la melena en una coleta y abrí el **_**mail por vez **_**primera. Tenía tres mensajes. Mi madre me había escrito. **

— Son todos de tu mamá, pienso —dijo Edward.

— Si —dijo tristemente Bella; la extrañaba, pero no había nada que pudiese hacer.

**Bella: **

_**Escríbeme en cuanto llegues y cuéntame cómo te ha ido el vuelo. ¿Llueve? **_

— Nunca llueve en Forks —dijo Jacob sarcásticamente.

_**Ya te echo de menos. Casi he terminado de hacer las maletas para ir a Florida, pero no encuentro mi blusa rosa. ¿Sabes dónde la puse? Phil te manda saludos. **_

**Mamá **

**Suspiré y leí el siguiente mensaje. Lo había enviado ocho horas después del primero. Decía: **

_**¿Por qué no me has contestado? ¿A qué esperas? Mamá. **_

— Es muy impaciente —Jacob rodó los ojos— ¿Ella espera que revises tus mensjes cada hora?

**El último era de esa mañana. **

**Isabella: **

— Estás en problemas —Emmett se rió.

_**Si no me has contestado a las 17:30, voy a llamar a Charlie. **_

**Miré el reloj. Aún quedaba una hora, pero mi madre solía adelantarse a los acontecimientos. **

**Mamá: **

_**Tranquila. Ahora te escribo. No cometas ninguna imprudencia**_**. **

**Bella **

**Envié el **_**mail **_**empecé a escribir otra vez. **

— ¿Por qué lo enviaste, no es un poco redundante? —preguntó Jacob.

— Acaba de decir sus razones hace dos segundos, chucho. Presta atención —Rosalie dijo.

— Er… —dijo Jacob, alargando la E.

— Su mamá podría llamar antes, por eso Bella le mandó el mensaje —explicó Edward.

— Seguro —dijo Jacob dándole una pequeña sonrisa a Rosalie, ésta rodó los ojos.

**Mamá: **

_**Todo va fenomenal. Llueve, por supuesto. He esperado a escribirte cuando tuviera algo que contarte. La escuela no es mala, sólo un poco repetitiva. He conocido a unos cuantos compañeros muy amables que se sientan conmigo durante el almuerzo. **_

_**Tu blusa está en la tintorería. Se supone que la ibas a recoger el viernes.**_

_**Charlie me ha comprado un monovolumen. ¿Te lo puedes creer? Me encanta. Es un poco antiguo, pero muy sólido, y eso me conviene, ya me conoces. **_

— Y cuando te lo dijo tu papá no era lo mismo —dijo Edward.

— En ese tiempo yo no sabia qué significaba viniendo de él —Bella se encogió de hombros—. Charlie tenia razón, me gusta mi camioneta.

_**Yo también te echo de menos. Pronto volveré a escribir, pero no voy a estar revisando el correo electrónico cada cinco minutos. Respira hondo y relájate. Te quiero. **_

_**Bella **_

**Había decidido volver a leer **_**Cumbres borrascosas **_**por placer —era la novela que estábamos estudiando en clase de Literatura—, **

— ¿Por qué gastas tiempo leyendo ese libro una y otra vez? Va más allá de mí —dijo Edward.

— No tenía memoria fotográfica en ese entonces —dijo Bella.

— ¿Y cuál es tu excusa ahora? —sonrió Edward.

— Tengo que leerlo al menos una vez como vampiro —Bella sonrió de vuelta.

**y en ello estaba cuando Charlie llegó a casa. Había perdido la noción del tiempo, por lo que me apresuré a bajar las escaleras, sacar del horno las patatas y meter el filete para asarlo. **

— **¿Bella? —gritó mi padre al oírme en la escalera. **

_**¿Quién iba a ser si no?, **_**me pregunté. **

— En realidad pudo haber sido cualquiera —Edward sonrió.

— Como si él pudiese escucharte —dijo Bella—. No hacías ningún sonido a menos que quisieras.

— Cierto —admitió Edward.

— **Hola, papá, bienvenido a casa. **

— **Gracias. **

**Colgó el cinturón con la pistola y se quitó las botas mientras yo trajinaba en la cocina. Que yo supiera, jamás había disparado en acto de servicio. Pero siempre la mantenía preparada. De niña, cuando yo venía, le quitaba las balas al llegar a casa. Imagino que ahora me consideraba lo bastante madura como para no matarme por accidente, y no lo bastante deprimida como para suicidarme. **

— Le quitó las balas cuando tu… —Jacob no terminó, pero sus ojos se movieron a Edward, y todo el mundo supo que iba a preguntar sobre el tiempo que Edward se fue, el año siguiente.

— Realmente no lo sé —dijo Bella, agarrando la mano de Edward; él no quería recordar el peor error de su existencia.

— **¿Qué vamos a comer? —preguntó con recelo. **

**Mi madre solía practicar la cocina creativa, y sus experimentos culinarios no siempre resultaban comestibles. Me sorprendió, y entristeció, que todavía se acordara. **

— ¿Triste porque todavía se acordara o porque pensaba que eras como ella? —preguntó Edward.

— Porque se acordara —Bella suspiró.

— **Filete con patatas —contesté para tranquilizarlo. **

**Parecía encontrarse fuera de lugar en la cocina, de pie y sin hacer nada, por lo que se marchó con pasos torpes a la sala para ver la tele mientras yo cocinaba. Preparé una ensalada al mismo tiempo que se hacía el filete y puse la mesa. **

**Lo llamé cuando estuvo lista la cena y olfateó en señal de apreciación al entrar en la cocina. **

— **Huele bien, Bella. **

— **Gracias. **

**Comimos en silencio durante varios minutos, lo cual no resultaba nada incómodo. A ninguno de los dos nos disgustaba el silencio. En cierto modo, teníamos caracteres compatibles para vivir juntos. **

— **Y bien, ¿qué tal el instituto? ¿Has hecho alguna amiga? —me preguntó mientras se echaba más. **

— **Tengo unas cuantas clases con una chica que se llama Jessica y me siento con sus amigas durante el almuerzo. Y hay un chico, Mike, que es muy amable. Todos parecen buena gente. **

**Con una notable excepción. **

— Lo siento —dijo Edward, su boca era una línea tensa.

— No dijiste que eran tus amigos —notó Jasper.

— Es que todavía no los conocía muy bien —dijo Bella.

— **Debe de ser Mike Newton. Un buen chico y una buena familia. Su padre es el dueño de una tienda de artículos deportivos a las afueras del pueblo. Se gana bien la vida gracias a los excursionistas que pasan por aquí.**

— Hmph… está tratando de hacer que Mike te guste —reflexionó Edward.

— Ya no tiene importancia —Bella se encogió de hombros.

— **¿Conoces a la familia Cullen? —pregunté vacilante. **

— **¿La familia del doctor Cullen? Claro. El doctor Cullen es un gran hombre. **

— Qué bien que tenga una opinión tan alta de mí —dijo Carlisle desde su estudio, no estaba prestando atención, pero podía oír todo muy bien.

— **Los hijos... son un poco diferentes. No parece que en el instituto caigan demasiado bien. **

— ¡Bella!, estoy sorprendida de que hubieses dicho algo así —dijo Alice, sonando ofendida.

— Estarás mas sorprendida de la reacción de Charlie —dijo Bella—. Bueno, no tú —modificó después de unos segundos.

**El aspecto enojado de Charlie me sorprendió. **

— **¡Cómo es la gente de este pueblo! —murmuró—. El doctor Cullen es un eminente cirujano que podría trabajar en cualquier hospital del mundo y ganaría diez veces más que aquí —continuó en voz más alta—. Tenemos suerte de que vivan acá, de que su mujer quiera quedarse en un pueblecito. Es muy valioso para la comunidad, y esos chicos se comportan bien y son muy educados. Albergué ciertas dudas cuando llegaron con tantos hijos adoptivos. Pensé que habría problemas, pero son muy maduros y no me han dado el más mínimo problema. Y no puedo decir lo mismo de los hijos de algunas familias que han vivido en este pueblo desde hace generaciones. Se mantienen unidos, como debe hacer una familia, se van de ****campamento**__**cada tres fines de semana... La gente tiene que hablar sólo porque son recién llegados. **

— No pensé escuchar a Charlie decir algo tan largo —dijo Jacob—, y todo en defensa de los chupasangre.

— No creí que le gustáramos tanto a Charlie —dijo Jasper.

— Oh, pude haber adivinado eso —dijo Alice sonriendo.

— A pesar de que él diga que ustedes no causan problemas, todos sabemos que son los mayores ladrones alrededor —dijo Bella—. No conozco a nadie que haya robado autos y todo lo demás que han hecho.

— Es cierto —dijo Emmett—. Somos muy buenos como para que nos atrapen.

**Era el discurso más largo que había oído pronunciar a Charlie. Debía de molestarle mucho lo que decía la gente. **

**Di marcha atrás. **

— **Me parecen bastante agradables, aunque he notado que son muy reservados. Y todos son muy guapos —añadí para hacerles un cumplido. **

— **Tendrías que ver al doctor —dijo Charlie, y se rió—. Por fortuna, está felizmente casado. A muchas de las enfermeras del hospital les cuesta concentrarse en su tarea cuando él anda cerca. **

— Mmm… debería trabajar entonces con enfermeros —murmuró Carlisle

**Nos quedamos callados y terminamos de cenar. Recogió la mesa mientras me ponía a fregar los platos. **

**Regresó al cuarto de estar para ver la tele. Cuando terminé de fregar —no había lavavajillas—, subí con desgana a hacer los deberes de Matemáticas. Sentí que lo hacía por hábito. Esa noche fue silenciosa, por fin. Agotada, me dormí enseguida. **

**El resto de la semana transcurrió sin incidentes. Me acostumbré a la rutina de las clases. Aunque no recordaba todos los nombres, el viernes era capaz de reconocer los rostros de la práctica totalidad de los estudiantes del instituto. En clase de gimnasia los miembros de mi equipo aprendieron a no pasarme el balón y a interponerse delante de mí si el equipo contrario intentaba aprovecharse de mis carencias. Los dejé con sumo gusto. **

**Edward Cullen no volvió a la escuela. **

— Aww, pobre Bella, extrañando a Eddy —dijo Emmett, Bella y Edward le miraron.

**Todos los días vigilaba la puerta con ansiedad hasta que los Cullen entraban en la cafetería sin él. Entonces podía relajarme y participar en la conversación que, por lo general, versaba sobre una excursión a La Push Ocean Park para dentro de dos semanas, un viaje que organizaba Mike. Me invitaron y accedí a ir, más por ser cortés que por placer. **

— Vamos, La Push es asombrosa —dijo Jacob.

— Ya lo sé. Me gustaba estar allí —dijo Bella.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que en dos semanas me vas a conocer? —preguntó Jacob— Pero no tiene sentido… no nos conocemos por al menos un mes.

— El viaje fue cancelado —Bella se encogió de hombros.

**Las playas deben ser calientes y secas.**

— No hay nada de malo con las playas de La Push —dijo Jacob.

**Cuando llegó el viernes, yo ya entraba con total tranquilidad en clase de Biología sin preocuparme de si Edward estaría allí. Hasta donde sabía, había abandonado la escuela. **

— Lo intenté, pero no podía estar lejos de ti —dijo Edward.

— Estoy feliz de que no lo hicieras —dijo Bella, sonriéndole.

**Intentaba no pensar en ello, pero no conseguía reprimir del todo la preocupación de que fuera la culpable de su ausencia, por muy ridículo que pudiera parecer. **

**Mi primer fin de semana en Forks pasó sin acontecimientos dignos de mención. Charlie no estaba acostumbrado a quedarse en una casa habitualmente vacía, y lo pasaba en el trabajo. Limpié la casa, avancé en mis deberes y escribí a mi madre varios correos electrónicos de fingida jovialidad. El sábado fui a la biblioteca, **

— Fue unas perdida de tiempo —dijo Bella—, ¿sabes?, deberíamos donarles libros… algunas personas apreciarían algo decente para leer.

**pero tenía pocos libros, por lo que no me molesté en hacerme la tarjeta de socio. Pronto tendría que visitar Olympia o Seattle y buscar una buena librería. Me puse a calcular con despreocupación cuánta gasolina consumiría el monovolumen y el resultado me produjo escalofríos. **

**Durante todo el fin de semana cayó una lluvia fina, silenciosa, por lo que pude dormir bien. **

**Mucha gente me saludó en el aparcamiento el lunes por la mañana, no recordaba los nombres de todos, pero agité la mano y sonreí a todo el mundo. En clase de Literatura, fiel a su costumbre, Mike se sentó a mi lado. El profesor nos puso un examen sorpresa sobre **_**Cumbres borrascosas. **_**Era fácil, sin complicaciones. **

— Dudo de que alguno de esos exámenes fuera difícil para ti —dijo Edward.

**En general, a aquellas alturas me sentía mucho más cómoda de lo que había creído. Más satisfecha de lo que hubiera esperado jamás. **

— Ves, pudiste ser feliz sin los chupasangres —dijo Jacob.

— Tal vez —Bella se encogió de hombros—, pero me gusta así.

**Al salir de la clase, el aire estaba lleno de remolinos blancos. Oí a los compañeros dar gritos de júbilo. El viento me cortó la nariz y las mejillas. **

— **¡Vaya! —Exclamó Mike—. Nieva. **

**Estudié las pelusas de algodón que se amontaban al lado de la acera y, arremolinándose erráticamente, pasaban junto a mi cara. **

— **¡Uf! **

**Nieve. Mi gozo en un pozo. Mike se sorprendió. **

— ¡No te gusta la nieve! —Renesmee miró incrédulamente a su mamá.

— No particularmente —dijo Bella—. Especialmente en aquellos tiempos.

— **¿No te gusta la nieve? **

— Hmph.. —dijo Edward y frunció el ceño, al igual que Jacob.

— Tienen que admitirlo, la mayoría de las personas se sorprenden por alguien a quien no le gusta la nieve —dijo Rosalie, ellos se relajaron.

— **No. Significa que hace demasiado frío incluso para que llueva —obviamente—. Además, pensaba que caía en forma de copos, ya sabes, que cada uno era único y todo eso. Éstos se parecen a los extremos de los hisopos de algodón. **

Todo el mundo reía, Emmett especialmente (aunque Edward parecía el más divertido).

— **¿Es que nunca has visto nevar? —me preguntó con incredulidad. **

— **¡Sí, por supuesto! —Hice una pausa y añadí—: En la tele. **

**Mike se rió. Entonces una gran bola húmeda y blanda impactó en su nuca. Nos volvimos para ver de dónde provenía. Sospeché de Eric, que andaba en dirección contraria, en la dirección equivocada para ir a la siguiente clase. **

— Idiota, esa no es la forma de desviar la atención —dijo Jasper.

**Era evidente que Mike pensó lo mismo, ya que se acuclilló y empezó a amontonar aquella papilla blancuzca. **

— **Te veo en el almuerzo, ¿vale? —continué andando sin dejar de hablar—. Me refugio dentro cuando la gente se empieza a lanzar bolas de nieve.**

**Mike asintió con la cabeza sin apartar los ojos de la figura de Eric, que emprendía la retirada. **

**Se pasaron toda la mañana charlando alegremente sobre la nieve. Al parecer era la primera nevada del nuevo año. **

**Mantuve el pico cerrado. Sí, era más seca que la lluvia... hasta que se descongelaba en los calcetines. **

— Es cierto, pero te mojas más en la lluvia —dijo Edward.

**Jessica y yo nos dirigimos a la cafetería con mucho cuidado después de la clase de español. Las bolas de nieve volaban por doquier. Por si acaso, llevaba la carpeta en las manos, lista para emplearla como escudo si era necesario. **

— No estoy seguro de que pudieras bloquear nada —Emmett se burló.

— Bloquear es fácil… pero no me pidas que atrape algo —dijo Bella; descubrió que si le seguía la burla, él se casaba rápido (aunque no siempre lo lograba).

**Jessica se rió de mí, pero había algo en la expresión de mi rostro que le desaconsejó lanzarme una bola de nieve. **

**Mike nos alcanzó cuando entramos en la sala; se reía mientras la nieve que tenía en las puntas del su pelo se fundía. Él y Jessica conversaban animadamente sobre la pelea de bolas de nieve; hicimos cola para comprar la comida. Por puro hábito, eché una ojeada hacia la mesa del rincón. Entonces, me quedé petrificada. **

— Adivino que papá regresó —dijo Renesmee.

**La ocupaban cinco personas. **

**Jessica me tomó por el brazo. **

— **¡Eh! ¿Bella? ¿Qué quieres? **

— ¿Estabas escuchando? —preguntó Bella.

— Por supuesto —dijo Edward—. Estaba sorprendido de que no le hubieras contado a todo el mundo lo mal que te miré, también estaba confuso porque no podía leer tu mente.

**Bajé la vista, me ardían las orejas. Me recordé a mí misma que no había motivo alguno para sentirme cohibida. No había hecho nada malo. **

— **¿Qué le pasa a Bella? —le preguntó Mike a Jessica. **

— **Nada —contesté—. Hoy sólo quiero un refresco. **

**Me puse al final de la cola. **

— **¿Es que no tienes hambre? —preguntó Jessica. **

— **La verdad es que estoy un poco mareada —dije, con la vista aún clavada en el suelo. **

— Siento que te pusieras mareada —dijo Edward frunciendo el ceño.

— Me pusiste nervios… muy nerviosa —Dijo Bella sonriéndole.

**Aguardé a que tomaran la comida y los seguí a una mesa sin apartar los ojos de mis pies. **

**Bebí el refresco a pequeños sorbos. Tenía un nudo en el estómago. Mike me preguntó dos veces, con una preocupación innecesaria, cómo me encontraba. Le respondí que no era nada, pero especulé con la posibilidad de fingir un poco y escaparme a la enfermería durante la próxima clase. **

— No ibas a apareces —dijo Edward, luciendo sorprendido.

**Ridículo. No tenía por qué huir. **

**Decidí permitirme una única miradita a la mesa de la familia Cullen. Si me observaba con furia, pasaría de la clase de Biología, ya que era una cobarde. **

— No deberías haberte llamado cobarde —dijo Emmett con una cara seria.

— Especialmente con lo que pasaste en tus últimos años mortales —añadió Jasper.

**Mantuve el rostro inclinado hacia el suelo y miré de reojo a través de las pestañas. Alcé levemente la cabeza. **

— Te estaba mirando a mi manera —Edward sonrió.

— ¿Y cómo iba a saber que le estabas leyendo la mente, o lo que sea, a Jessica? —Bella bufó.

— Yo también estaba mirando —añadió Alice sonriendo.

**Se reían. Edward, Jasper y Emmett tenían el pelo totalmente empapado por la nieve. Alice y Rosalie retrocedieron cuando Emmett se sacudió el pelo chorreante para salpicarlas. Disfrutaban del día nevado como los demás, aunque ellos parecían salidos de la escena de una película, y los demás no. **

— Déjenme adivinar… estaba preparado —dijo Bella, mirando a Alice.

— Pensé que cambiaria tu opinión de nosotros si actuábamos como humanos —Alice se encogió de hombros.

**Pero, aparte de la alegría y los juegos, algo era diferente, y no lograba identificar qué. Estudié a Edward con cuidado. Decidí que su tez estaba menos pálida, tal vez un poco colorada por la pelea con bolas de nieve, y que las ojeras eran menos acusadas, pero había algo más. Lo examinaba, intentando aislar ese cambio, sin apartar la vista de él. **

— La verdad era desconcertante como te dabas cuentas acerca de las cosas… er… Edward —dijo Jasper (sonrió al final de la oración).

— **Bella, ¿a quién miras? —interrumpió Jessica, siguiendo la trayectoria de mi mirada. **

**En ese preciso momento, los ojos de Edward centellearon al encontrarse con los míos. **

**Ladeé la cabeza para que el pelo me ocultara el rostro, aunque estuve segura de que, cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron, sus ojos no parecían tan duros ni hostiles como la última vez que le vi. Simplemente tenían un punto de curiosidad y, de nuevo, cierta insatisfacción. **

— Eddy solo estaba furioso porque no podía leerte —Emmett se burló.

— **Edward Cullen te está mirando —me murmuró Jessica al oído, y se rió. **

— Ella oculta mucho de su envidia hacia ti —dijo Edward—. Sus pensamientos son muy chillones.

— **No parece enojado, ¿verdad? —tuve que preguntar. **

— **No —dijo, confusa por la pregunta—. ¿Debería estarlo? **

— **Creo que no soy de su agrado —le confesé. Aún me sentía mareada, por lo que apoyé la cabeza sobre el brazo. **

— Lo dudo mucho —dijo Jacob.

— La verdad es que no me gustaba cuando la olí por primera vez —admitió Edward—, pensé que era mi demonio personal, mandado para hacerme perder el control y todo en lo que había trabajado.

— **A los Cullen no les gusta nadie... Bueno, tampoco se fijan en nadie lo bastante para les guste, pero te sigue mirando. **

— Si ustedes no interactúan con nadie, entonces, ¿por qué se molestan en ir al instituto… incluso a un pueblo? —preguntó Jacob.

— Es lo más fácil para estar en una comunidad —Edward se encogió de hombros—. Carlisle es doctor así que, obviamente, tiene que ser visto por muchas personas. Es lo más lógico que el resto de nosotros inventáramos una historia, y cuando vamos al instituto, es más fácil permaneces en un lugar.

— Oh —dijo Jacob, preguntándose si él tendría que hacer eso también… como el no iba a envejecer pronto.

— **No le mires —susurré. **

**Jessica se rió con disimulo, pero desvió la vista. Alcé la cabeza lo suficiente para cerciorarme de que lo había hecho. Estaba dispuesta a emplear la fuerza si era necesario. **

— Ojalá se hubiera resistido… eso hubiese sido muy gracioso —dijo Emmett.

— Bella no hubiera hecho nada, no importa cuanto se lo contemplara —sonrió Jasper.

**Mike nos interrumpió en ese momento; estaba planificando una épica batalla de nieve en el aparcamiento y nos preguntó si deseábamos participar. Jessica asintió con entusiasmo. La forma en que miraba a Mike dejaba pocas dudas, asentiría a cualquier cosa que él sugiriera. Me callé. Iba a tener que esconderme en el gimnasio hasta que el aparcamiento estuviera vacío. **

**Me cuidé de no apartar la vista de mi propia mesa durante lo que restaba de la hora del almuerzo. Decidí respetar el pacto que había alcanzado conmigo misma. Asistiría a clase de Biología, ya que no parecía enfadado. Tanto me aterraba volver a sentarme a su lado que tuve unos leves retortijones de estómago. **

— Aww… el amor —dijo Alice.

**No me apetecía nada que Mike me acompañara a clase como de costumbre, ya que parecía ser el blanco predilecto de los francotiradores de bolas de nieve, pero, al llegar a la puerta, todos, salvo yo, gimieron al unísono. Estaba lloviendo, y el aguacero arrastraba cualquier rastro de nieve, dejando jirones de hielo en los bordes de las aceras. Me cubrí la cabeza con la capucha y escondí mi júbilo. Podría ir directamente a casa después de la clase de gimnasia. **

— Qué egoísta, Bella —dijo Jacob, burlándose.

— Lo sé —Bella suspiró, y él (y Edward) rodaron los ojos.

**Mike no cesó de quejarse mientras íbamos hacia el edificio cuatro. **

**Ya en clase, comprobé aliviada que mi mesa seguía vacía. El profesor Banner estaba repartiendo un microscopio y una cajita de diapositivas por mesa. Aún quedaban unos minutos antes de que empezara la clase y el aula era un hervidero de conversaciones. Dibujé unos garabatos de forma distraída en la tapa de mi cuaderno y mantuve los ojos lejos de la puerta. Oí con claridad cómo se movía la silla contigua, pero continué mirando mi dibujo. **

— **Hola —dijo una voz tranquila y musical. **

**Levanté la vista, sorprendida de que me hablara. Se sentaba lo más lejos de mi lado que le permitía la mesa, pero con la silla vuelta hacia mí. Llevaba el pelo húmedo y despeinado, pero, aun así, parecía que acababa de rodar un anuncio para una marca de champú. El deslumbrante rostro era amable y franco. **

**Una leve sonrisa curvaba sus labios perfectos, pero los ojos aún mostraban recelo. **

— ¿No te podías quedar con "amable y franco"? —preguntó Edward.

— No, me gusta mirarte —dijo Bella.

— **Me llamo Edward Cullen —continuó—. No tuve la oportunidad de presentarme la semana pasada. Tú debes de ser Bella Swan. **

— Error numero uno —dijo Edward—. Bueno, al menos en esta conversación.

— ¿Cómo fue eso un error? —preguntó Renesmee.

— Ya verás.

**Estaba confusa y la cabeza me daba vueltas. ¿Me lo había imaginado todo? **

— Mi plan estaba funcionando —murmuró Edward.

— Solo por un pequeño momento —dijo Bella.

**Ahora se comportaba con gran amabilidad. Tenía que hablar, esperaba mi respuesta, pero no se me ocurría nada convencional que contestar. **

— **¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —tartamudeé. **

**Se rió de forma suave y encantadora. **

— **Creo que todo el mundo sabe tu nombre. El pueblo entero te esperaba. **

**Hice una mueca. Sabía que debía de ser algo así, pero insistí como una tonta. **

— **No, no, me refería a que me llamaste Bella. **

— Oh, ya veo —dijo Renesmee.

— ¿Qué? —dijo Jacob confundido.

— Papá no debió de decir "Bella", sino Isabella —dijo Renesmee con aires de suficiencia.

— Correcto —dijo Edward sonriendo—. Ella me atrapó en esa.

**Pareció confuso. **

— **¿Prefieres Isabella? **

— **No, me gusta Bella —dije—, pero creo que Charlie, quiero decir, mi padre, debe de llamarme Isabella a mis espaldas, porque todos me llaman Isabella —intenté explicar, y me sentí como una completa idiota. **

— **Oh. **

**No añadió nada. Violenta, desvié la mirada. **

**Gracias a Dios, el señor Banner empezó la clase en ese momento. Intenté prestar atención cuando explicó que íbamos a realizar una práctica. Las diapositivas estaban desordenadas. Teníamos que trabajar en parejas para identificar las fases de la mitosis de las células de la punta de la raíz de una cebolla en cada diapositiva y clasificarlas correctamente. No podíamos consultar los libros. En veinte minutos, el profesor iba a visitar cada mesa para verificar quiénes habían aprobado. **

— **Empezad —ordenó. **

— **¿Las damas primero, compañera? —preguntó Edward. **

**Alcé la vista y le vi esbozar una sonrisa burlona tan arrebatadora que sólo pude contemplarle como una tonta. **

— No lucias como una tonta… pero no sabia lo que estabas haciendo —dijo Edward, sonriendo a la memoria.

— Papá…, er… tengo una pregunta —dijo Renesmee un poquito nerviosa.

— Muy bien —dijo Edward, alentándola.

— ¿Dices que mamá olía bien para ti? —preguntó Renesmee suavemente.

— Mejor que bien —Edward murmuró gravemente—. Ella era mi Tua Cantante, su sangre cantaba para mí.

— Claro —interrumpió Renesmee (no queriendo escuchar esa parte) —. Entonces, ¿Cómo podías estar cerca de ella?

— Oh —dijo Edward—, aguantaba mucho la respiración… y mientras más aprendía de ella, más se volvía interesante y…er… podía tratar mejor con el olor.

— Oh, Edward, dilo de una vez: es porque la amas —dijo Alice rodando los ojos.

— **Puedo empezar yo si lo deseas. **

**La sonrisa de Edward se desvaneció. Sin duda, se estaba preguntando si yo era mentalmente capaz. **

— **No —dije, sonrojada—, yo lo hago. **

**Me lucí un poquito. Ya había hecho esta práctica **

— Igual que Edward —dijo Emmett—, unas doce veces.

**y sabía qué tenía que buscar. Debería resultarme sencillo. Coloqué la primera diapositiva bajo el microscopio y ajusté rápidamente el campo de visión del objetivo a 40X. Examiné la capa durante unos segundos. **

— **Profase —afirmé con aplomo. **

— **¿Te importa si lo miro? —me preguntó cuando empezaba a quitar la diapositiva. Me tomó la mano para detenerme mientras formulaba la pregunta. **

**Tenía los dedos fríos como témpanos, como si los hubiera metido en un ventisquero antes de la clase, pero no retiré la mano con brusquedad por ese motivo. Cuando me tocó, la mano me ardió igual que si entre nosotros pasara una corriente eléctrica. **

— Cuando lo tocas sientes una corriente eléctrica —Alice sonrió con satisfacción.

— Oh, cállate —dijo Bella mirándola.

— Pensé que era porque mi mano estaba fría… no sabía que lo habías sentido también — Edward sonrió.

— **Lo siento —musitó y retiró la mano de inmediato, pero alcanzó el microscopio. Lo miré atolondrada mientras examinaba la diapositiva en menos tiempo aún del que yo había necesitado. **

— **Profase —asintió, y lo escribió con esmero en el primer espacio de nuestra hoja de trabajo. Sustituyó con velocidad la primera diapositiva por la segunda y le echó un vistazo por encima. **

**— Anafase —murmuró, y lo anotó mientras hablaba. **

**Procuré que mi voz sonara indiferente. **

— **¿Puedo? **

— De verdad lo cuestionaste —dijo Emmett, riéndose junto con los otros vampiros.

— La primera persona que lo hizo, también —dijo Edward—, una persona normal dejaría que lo terminara yo solo.

— ¿Y cuándo fui normal? —Bella respondió, todo el mundo volvió a reir.

**Esbozó una sonrisa burlona y empujó el microscopio hacia mí. **

**Miré por la lente con avidez, pero me llevé un chasco. ¡Maldición! Había acertado. **

— Eso fue bastante divertido —Edward sonrió.

— **¿Me pasas la diapositiva número tres? —extendí la mano sin mirarle. **

**Me la entregó, esta vez con cuidado para no rozarme la piel. Le dirigí la mirada más fugaz posible al decir: **

— **Interfase. **

**Le pasé el microscopio antes de que me lo pudiera pedir. Echó un vistazo y luego lo apuntó. Lo hubiera escrito mientras él miraba por el microscopio, pero me acobardó su caligrafía clara y elegante. No quise estropear la hoja con mis torpes garabatos. **

— ¿Por qué tienes tan buena caligrafía? —Jacob preguntó.

— Cuando fui al colegio por primera vez, había más prioridad en la caligrafía —Edward se encogió de hombros.

**Acabamos antes que todos los demás. Vi cómo Mike y su compañera comparaban dos diapositivas una y otra vez y cómo otra pareja abría un libro debajo de la mesa. **

**Pero eso me dejaba sin otra cosa que hacer, excepto intentar no mirar a Edward... sin éxito. Lo hice de reojo. De nuevo me estaba observando con ese punto de frustración en la mirada. **

"_Tratando de leer mi mente" _Pensó Bella, bajando su escudo por un momento.

Edward asintió mientras le daba una mirada; ella no le abría su mente a menos que fuese necesario o estuvieran solos (no que no le gustara…, pero le gustaba más así).

**De repente identifiqué cuál era la sutil diferencia de su rostro. **

— **¿Acabas de ponerte lentillas? —le solté sin pensarlo. **

**Mi inesperada pregunta lo dejó perplejo. **

— **No. **

— Segundo error —sonrió Edward.

— Y el más revelador —dijo Bella.

— Nadie pudo haberse dado cuenta —dijo Jasper—, la mayoría de los humanos no lo hacen.

— **Vaya —musité—. Te veo los ojos distintos. **

**Se encogió de hombros y desvió la mirada.**

**De hecho, estaba segura de que habían cambiado. Recordaba vívidamente el intenso color negro de sus ojos la última vez que me miró colérico. Un negro que destacaba sobre la tez pálida y el pelo cobrizo. Hoy tenían un color totalmente distinto, eran de ocre extraño, más oscuro que un caramelo, pero con un matiz dorado. No entendía cómo podían haber cambiado tanto a no ser que, por algún motivo, me mintiera respecto a las lentillas. O tal vez Forks me estaba volviendo loca en el sentido literal de la palabra. **

**Observé que volvía a apretar los puños al bajar la vista. **

— Humm… Tenía que respirar —dijo Edward.

**En aquel momento el profesor Banner llegó a nuestra mesa para ver por qué no estábamos trabajando y echó un vistazo a nuestra hoja, ya rellena. Entonces miró con más detenimiento las respuestas. **

— **En fin, Edward, ¿no crees que deberías dejar que Isabella también mirase por el microscopio? **

— **Bella —le corrigió él automáticamente—. En realidad, ella identificó tres de las cinco diapositivas. **

**El señor Banner me miró ahora con una expresión escéptica. **

— **¿Has hecho antes esta práctica de laboratorio? —preguntó. **

**Sonreí con timidez. **

— **Con la raíz de una cebolla, no. **

— Fue bastante fastidioso —dijo Edward—; él pensaba que estaba siendo muy avanzado con sus clases.

— **¿Con una blástula de pescado blanco? **

— **Sí. **

**El señor Banner asintió con la cabeza. **

— **¿Estabas en un curso avanzado en Phoenix? **

— **Sí. **

— **Bueno —dijo después de una pausa—. Supongo que es bueno que ambos seáis compañeros de laboratorio. **

**Murmuró algo más mientras se alejaba. **

— "Los chicos entonces si pueden aprender por si solos" —citó Edward, inmediatamente.

**Una vez que se fue, comencé a garabatear de nuevo en mi cuaderno. **

— **Es una lástima, lo de la nieve, ¿no? —preguntó Edward. **

**Me pareció que se esforzaba por conversar un poco conmigo. La paranoia volvió a apoderarse de mí. Era como si hubiera escuchado mi conversación con Jessica durante el almuerzo e intentara demostrar que me equivocaba. **

Todo el mundo se carcajeó.

— **En realidad, no —le contesté con sinceridad en lugar de fingir que era tan normal como el resto. Seguía intentando desembarazarme de aquella estúpida sensación de sospecha, y no lograba concentrarme. **

— **A ti no te gusta el frío. **

**No era una pregunta. **

— **Tampoco la humedad —le respondí. **

— Entonces, ¿por qué te gustan los chupasangres? —preguntó Jacob.

— Los vampiros no son húmedos —dijo Bella, luciendo confusa (pero fácilmente se podía ver la sonrisa que trataba de esconder).

— Quise decir el frio.

— **Para ti, debe de ser difícil vivir en Forks —concluyó. **

— **Ni te lo imaginas —murmuré con desaliento.**

— Eras tan diferentes de los otros humanos… eras fascinante —dijo Edward.

**Por algún motivo que no pude alcanzar, parecía fascinado con lo que acababa de decir. Su rostro me turbaba de tal modo que intenté no mirarle más de lo que exigía la buena educación. **

— **En tal caso, ¿por qué viniste aquí? **

**Nadie me había preguntado eso, no de forma tan directa e imperiosa como él. **

— Edward, sé que tienes mejores modales —dijo Esme, desde dónde sea que estuviera.

— Lo siento —suspiró.

— **Es... complicado. **

— **Creo que voy a poder seguirte —me instó. **

**Hice una larga pausa y entonces cometí el error de mirar esos relucientes ojos oscuros que me confundían y le respondí sin pensar. **

— **Mi madre se ha casado. **

— **No me parece tan complicado —discrepó, pero de repente se mostraba simpático—. ¿Cuándo ha sucedido eso? **

— **El pasado mes de septiembre —mi voz transmitía tristeza, hasta yo me daba cuenta. **

— **Pero él no te gusta —conjeturó Edward, todavía con tono atento. **

— **No, Phil es un buen tipo. Demasiado joven, quizá, pero amable. **

— **¿Por qué no te quedaste con ellos? **

**No entendía su interés, pero me seguía mirando con ojos penetrantes, como si la insulsa historia de mi vida fuera de capital importancia. **

— **Phil viaja mucho. Es jugador de béisbol profesional —casi sonreí. **

— **¿Debería sonarme su nombre? —preguntó, y me devolvió la sonrisa. **

— **Probablemente no. No juega **_**bien. **_**Sólo compite en la liga menor. Pasa mucho tiempo fuera. **

— **Y tu madre te envió aquí para poder viajar con él —fue de nuevo una afirmación, no una pregunta. Alcé ligeramente la barbilla. **

— Estaba totalmente equivocado —dijo Alice.

—Por supuesto que lo está, Bella hizo que su mamá la enviara aquí —dijo Jacob.

— ¿Cómo se suponía que lo supiera en ese momento? —preguntó Edward, quejándose.

— **No, no me envió aquí. Fue cosa mía. **

— Me gusta eso.

**Frunció el ceño. **

— **No lo entiendo —confesó, **_**y **_**pareció frustrado. **

— Oh, es que Eddy usualmente entiende a las personas —Emmett sonrió.

**Suspiré. ¿Por qué le explicaba todo aquello? Continuaba contemplándome con una manifiesta curiosidad. **

— **Al principio, mamá se quedaba conmigo, pero le echaba mucho de menos. La separación la hacía desdichada, por lo que decidí que había llegado el momento de venir a vivir con Charlie —concluí con voz apagada. **

— **Pero ahora tú eres desgraciada —señaló. **

— **¿Y? —repliqué con voz desafiante. **

— Esa es mi Bella —dijo Edward, sonriéndole—. Siempre pensando en los demás.

— No siempre.

— **No parece demasiado justo. **

**Se encogió de hombros, aunque su mirada todavía era intensa. Me reí sin alegría. **

— **¿Es que no te lo ha dicho nadie? La vida no es justa. **

— **Creo haberlo oído antes —admitió secamente. **

— **Bueno, eso es todo —insistí, preguntándome por qué todavía me miraba con tanto interés.**

**Me evaluó con la mirada. **

— **Das el pego —dijo arrastrando las palabras—, pero apostaría a que sufres más de lo que aparentas. **

**Le hice una mueca, resistí el impulso de sacarle la lengua como una niña de cinco años, y desvié la vista. **

— **¿Me equivoco? **

**Traté de ignorarlo. **

— No lo debes ignorar, se pone más irritante —dijo Emmett.

— **Creo que no —murmuró con suficiencia. **

— ¿Ves?

— **¿Y a ti qué te importa? —pregunté irritada. Desvié la mirada y contemplé al profesor deteniéndose en otras mesas. **

— **Muy buena pregunta —musitó en voz tan baja que me pregunté si hablaba consigo mismo; pero, después de unos segundos de silencio, comprendí que era la única respuesta que iba a obtener. **

— Lo oíste, ¿verdad?

**Suspiré, mirando enfurruñada la pizarra. **

— **¿Te molesto? —preguntó. Parecía divertido. **

**Le miré sin pensar y otra vez le dije la verdad. **

— **No exactamente. Estoy más molesta conmigo. Es fácil ver lo que pienso. Mi madre me dice que soy un libro abierto. **

**Fruncí el ceño. **

— Odio cuando haces que hable demás —dijo Bella, haciendo muecas, Edward se rió.

— **Nada de eso, me cuesta leerte el pensamiento. **

**A pesar de todo lo que yo había dicho y él había intuido, parecía sincero. **

— **Ah, será que eres un buen lector de mentes —contesté. **

— Diría que Edward es el mejor —dijo Jasper.

— **Por lo general, sí —exhibió unos dientes perfectos y blancos al sonreír. **

**El señor Banner llamó al orden a la clase en ese momento, le miré y escuché con alivio. No me podía creer que acabara de contarle mi deprimente vida a aquel chico guapo y estrafalario que tal vez me despreciara. **

**Durante nuestra conversación había parecido absorto, pero ahora, al mirarlo de soslayo, le vi inclinarse de nuevo para poner la máxima distancia entre nosotros y agarrar el borde de la mesa, con las manos tensas. **

**Traté de fingir atención mientras el señor Banner mostraba con transparencias del retroproyector lo que yo había visto sin dificultad en el microscopio, pero era incapaz de controlar mis pensamientos. **

**Cuando al fin el timbre sonó, Edward se apresuró a salir del aula con la misma rapidez y elegancia del pasado lunes. Y, como el lunes pasado, le miré fijamente. **

— No te confundí allí, ¿no? —rió Edward.

— Hiciste más daño —dijo Jasper.

**Mike acudió brincando a mi lado y me recogió los libros. Le imaginé meneando el rabo. **

Todo el mundo rió, especialmente, Edward y Jacob.

— **¡Qué rollo! —gimió—. Todas las diapositivas eran exactamente iguales. ¡Qué suerte tener a Cullen como compañero! **

— **No tuve ninguna dificultad —dije, picada por su suposición, pero me arrepentí inmediatamente y antes de que se molestara añadí—: Es que ya he hecho esta práctica.**

— Oh, Bella —Edward suspiró divertido.

— **Hoy Cullen estuvo bastante amable —comentó mientras nos poníamos los impermeables. No parecía demasiado complacido. **

**Intenté mostrar indiferencia y dije: **

— **Me pregunto qué mosca le picaría el lunes. **

**No presté ninguna atención a la cháchara de Mike mientras nos encaminábamos hacia el gimnasio y tampoco estuve atenta en clase de Educación física. Mike formaba parte de mi equipo ese día y muy caballerosamente cubrió tanto mi posición como la suya, por lo que pude pasar el tiempo pensando en las musarañas salvo cuando me tocaba sacar a mí. Mis compañeros de equipo se agachaban rápidamente cada vez que me tocaba servir. **

**La lluvia se había convertido en niebla cuando anduve hacia el aparcamiento, pero me sentí mejor al entrar en la seca cabina del monovolumen. Encendí la calefacción sin que, por una vez, me importase el ruido del motor, que tanto me atontaba. Abrí la cremallera del impermeable, bajé la capucha y ahuequé mi pelo mojado para que se secara mientras volvía a casa. **

**Miré alrededor antes de dar marcha atrás. Fue entonces cuando me percaté de una figura blanca e inmóvil, **

— Siempre vigilándolo…

**la de Edward Cullen, que se apoyaba en la puerta delantera del Volvo a unos tres coches de distancia y me miraba fijamente. Aparté la vista y metí la marcha atrás tan deprisa que estuve a punto de chocar contra un Toyota Corola oxidado. Fue una suerte para el Toyota que pisara el freno con fuerza. Era la clase de coche que mi monovolumen podía reducir a chatarra. Respiré hondo, aún con la vista al otro lado de mi coche, y volví a meter la marcha con más**

— Lucias adorable cuando creías que podías ser peligrosa —rió Edward.

**cuidado y éxito. Seguía con la mirada hacia delante cuando pasé junto al Volvo, pero juraría que lo vi reírse cuando le miré de soslayo.**

— Es el final del capitulo —dijo Alice.

— Quiero leer el otro —Emmett se ofreció —. Debería ser divertido.


	3. El prodigio

**Disclaimer**: Nada me pertenece. Los personajes a S. Meyer y la historia a la es de **jmill9.**

**Nota**: Pueden encontrar el fic original en mis favoritos. El fic comprende hasta ahora de de 60 capítulos.

…

Capítulo tres

**El Prodigio**

**Algo había cambiado cuando abrí los ojos por la mañana. **

**Era la luz, algo más clara aunque siguiera teniendo el matiz gris verdoso propio de un día nublado en el bosque. Comprendí que faltaba la niebla que solía envolver mi ventana. **

**Me levanté de la cama de un salto para mirar fuera y gemí de pavor. **

— Porque nevó durante la noche —Jacob rió, pero no mas nadie—. Pensé que era gracioso… —dijo, ahora quejándose.

**Una fina capa de nieve cubría el césped y el techo de mi coche, y blanqueaba el camino, pero eso no era lo peor. Toda la lluvia del día anterior se había congelado, recubriendo las agujas de los pinos con diseños fantásticos y hermosísimos, pero convirtiendo la calzada en una superficie resbaladiza y mortífera. Ya me costaba mucho no caerme cuando el suelo estaba seco; **

Emmett no pudo evitar la carcajada a este punto de la lectura.

**tal vez fuera más seguro que volviera a la cama. **

— Definitivamente —dijo Edward.

— Pero, entonces, nunca habría podido descubrirte —dijo Bella sonriendo.

— No estoy seguro de eso —interrumpió Jasper, antes de que Edward dijera nada—; notabas mucho más de lo que una persona normal haría.

— Si, pero estoy seguro que… —empezó a decir Edward, pero lo interrumpieron.

— ¿De qué están hablando? —dijo Jacob, luciendo confundido (al igual que Renesmee).

— Oh, ya lo veras —Emmett siguió leyendo con una pequeña sonrisa.

**Charlie se había marchado al trabajo antes de que yo bajara las escaleras. En muchos sentidos, vivir con él era como tener mi propia casa y me encontraba disfrutando de la soledad en lugar de sentirme sola. **

**Engullí un cuenco de cereales y bebí un poco de jugo de naranja directo del envase. La perspectiva de ir al instituto me emocionaba, y me asustaba **

— Eso está bien… siempre y cuando no fueran los deberes que te emocionaran —dijo Jacob.

— Pero, ¿y que si fuera un chupasangre? —Bella sonrió.

Jacob hizo una mueca y luego se encogió de hombros—: Mejor que la tarea.

— Si solo tu manada te escuchara ahora — dijo Bella, la cara de Jacob se volvió aun más rara.

**saber que la causa no era el estimulante entorno educativo que me aguardaba ni la perspectiva de ver a mis nuevos amigos. Si no quería engañarme, debía admitir que deseaba acudir al instituto para ver a Edward Cullen, lo cual era una soberana tontería. **

— Y lo es, ¿quién querría ver a ese tonto? —se carcajeó Emmett.

**Después de que el día anterior balbuceara como una idiota y me pusiera en ridículo, debería evitarlo a toda costa. Además, desconfiaba de él por haberme mentido sobre sus ojos. **

— Te mintió porque es un vampiro y no quiere que lo sepas —explicó Alice.

**Aún me atemorizaba la hostilidad que emanaba de su persona, todavía se me trababa la lengua cada vez que imaginaba su rostro perfecto. Era plenamente consciente de qué jugábamos en ligas diferentes, distantes. **

— Lo sé, tu eres mucho para él —Jacob dijo sonriendo, Edward movió su cabeza en acuerdo.

**Por todo eso, no debería estar tan ansiosa por verle. **

**Necesité de toda mi concentración para caminar sin matarme por la acera cubierta de hielo en dirección a la carretera; aun así, estuve a punto de perder el equilibro cuando al fin llegué al coche, pero conseguí agarrarme al espejo y me salvé. Estaba claro, el día iba a ser una pesadilla. **

**Mientras conducía hacia la escuela, para distraerme de mi temor a sucumbir, a entregarme a especulaciones no deseadas sobre Edward Cullen, pensé en Mike y en Eric, y en la evidente diferencia entre cómo me trataban los adolescentes del pueblo y los de Phoenix. **

— ¿A los chicos les gustabas, allá en Phoenix? —preguntó Jacob.

— No que yo sepa —Bella dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. Jacob la miró incrédulamente.

**Tenía el mismo aspecto que en Phoenix, estaba segura. Tal vez sólo fuera que esos chicos me habían visto pasar lentamente por las etapas menos agraciadas de la adolescencia y aún pensaban en mí de esa forma. O tal vez se debía a que era nueva en un lugar donde escaseaban las novedades. **

—Tienes razón en algo —dijo Edward—, pero las personas siguieron pensando en ti aunque ya no fueras una recién llegada —agregó sombríamente.

**Posiblemente, el hecho de que fuera terriblemente torpe aquí se consideraba como algo encantador en lugar de patético, **

— Definitivamente —dijeron Edward y Jacob, todo el mundo se rió.

**y me encasillaban en el papel de damisela en apuros. Fuera cual fuera la razón, me desconcertaba que Mike se comportara como un perrito faldero y que Eric se hubiera convertido en su rival. Hubiera preferido pasar desapercibida. **

**La pickup no parecía tener ningún problema en avanzar por la carretera cubierta de hielo ennegrecido, pero aun así conducía muy despacio para no causar una escena de caos en Main Street. **

**Cuando llegué al instituto y salí del coche, vi el motivo por el que no había tenido percances. Un objeto plateado me llamó la atención y me dirigí a la parte trasera de la camioneta, apoyándome en él todo el tiempo, para examinar los neumáticos, recubiertos por finas cadenas entrecruzadas. Charlie había madrugado para poner cadenas a los neumáticos del coche. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, ya que no estaba acostumbrada a que alguien cuidara de mí, y la silenciosa preocupación de Charlie me pilló desprevenida. **

— Awww —dijo Alice—, qué lindo de su parte.

**Estaba de pie junto a la parte trasera del vehículo, intentando controlar aquella repentina oleada de sentimientos que me embargó al ver las cadenas, cuando oí un sonido extraño. **

**Era un chirrido fuerte que se convertía rápidamente en un estruendo. Sobresaltada, alcé la vista. **

Edward gruñía levemente, Bella juntó sus manos.

**Vi varias cosas a la vez. Nada se movía a cámara lenta, como sucede en las películas, sino que el flujo de adrenalina hizo que mí mente obrara con mayor rapidez, y pudiera asimilar al mismo tiempo varias escenas con todo lujo de detalles. **

**Edward Cullen se encontraba a cuatro coches de distancia, y me miraba con rostro de espanto. **

— Lo primero que notaste —dijo Edward, concentrándose en no pensar en Bella siendo matada.

**Su semblante destacaba entre un mar de caras, todas con la misma expresión horrorizada. Pero en aquel momento tenía más importancia una furgoneta azul oscuro que patinaba con las llantas bloqueadas chirriando contra los frenos, y que dio un brutal trompo sobre el hielo del aparcamiento. Iba a chocar contra la parte posterior de la pickup, y yo estaba en medio de los dos vehículos. **

— ¡La camioneta casi iba a chocarte! —dijo sorprendido, Jacob.

— Ya sabes cómo es ella, Jacob —dijo Edward—, ¿de verdad te sorprende?

— Supongo que no —Jacob sonrió de repente.

**Ni siquiera tendría tiempo para cerrar los ojos. **

**Algo me golpeó con fuerza, aunque no desde la dirección que esperaba, **

— Ese sería Edward revelando nuestro secreto —Rosalie suspiró—. O al menos era lo que pensaba.

**inmediatamente antes de que escuchara el terrible crujido que se produjo cuando la furgoneta golpeó contra la base de mi coche y se plegó como un acordeón. Me golpeé la cabeza contra el asfalto helado y sentí que algo frío y compacto me sujetaba contra el suelo. Estaba tendida en la calzada, detrás del coche color café que estaba junto al mío, pero no tuve ocasión de advertir nada más **

Edward sonrió a ese pensamiento; ella no notó más nada… excepto todo lo que hizo para que la furgoneta no la golpeara.

**porque la camioneta seguía acercándose. Después de raspar la parte trasera del monovolumen, había dado la vuelta y estaba a punto de aplastarme **_**de nuevo**_

— No importa nada de lo que hacia, la camioneta seguía viniendo —dijo Edward, todavía sonriendo y moviendo su cabeza.

**Me percaté de que había alguien a mi lado al oír una maldición en voz baja, y era imposible no reconocerla. Dos grandes manos blancas se extendieron delante de mí para protegerme y la furgoneta se detuvo vacilante a treinta centímetros de mi cabeza. De forma providencial, ambas manos cabían en la profunda abolladura del lateral de la carrocería de la furgoneta.**

**Entonces, aquellas manos se movieron con tal rapidez que se volvieron borrosas. De repente, una sostuvo la carrocería de la furgoneta por debajo mientras algo me arrastraba. Empujó mis piernas hasta que toparon con los neumáticos del coche marrón. Con un seco crujido metálico que estuvo a punto de perforarme los tímpanos, la furgoneta cayó pesadamente en el asfalto entre el estrépito de las ventanas al hacerse añicos. Cayó exactamente donde hacía un segundo estaban mis piernas. **

**Reinó un silencio absoluto durante un prolongado segundo antes de que todo el mundo se pusiera a chillar. Oí a más de un persona que me llamaba en la repentina locura que se desató a continuación, pero en medio de todo aquel griterío escuché con mayor claridad la voz suave y desesperada de Edward Cullen que me hablaba al oído. **

— **¿Bella? ¿Cómo estás? **

— **Estoy bien. **

**Mi propia voz me resultaba extraña. Intenté incorporarme y entonces me percaté de que me apretaba contra su costado con mano de acero. **

— **Ve con cuidado —dijo mientras intentaba soltarme—. Creo que te has dado un buen porrazo en la cabeza. **

**Sentí un dolor palpitante encima del oído izquierdo. **

— **¡Ay! —exclamé, sorprendida. **

— Tienes que decir cuando estas herida —Jacob se carcajeó.

— Debería saberlo… pasó al menos una vez contigo —dijo Bella.

—**Tal y como pensaba... **

**Por increíble que pudiera parecer, daba la impresión de que intentaba contener la risa. **

— Y lo estaba —dijo Edward, esperó a que Emmett reanudara la lectura.

— **¿Cómo demo...? —me paré para aclarar las ideas y orientarme—. ¿Cómo llegaste aquí tan rápido? **

— **Estaba a tu lado, Bella —dijo; el tono de su voz volvía a ser serio. **

**Quise incorporarme, y esta vez me lo permitió, quitó la mano de mi cintura y se alejó cuanto le fue posible en aquel estrecho lugar. Contemplé la expresión inocente de su rostro, lleno de preocupación. Sus ojos dorados me desorientaron de nuevo. ¿Qué era lo que acababa de preguntarle? **

— Me distraes muy fácilmente —murmuró Bella.

**Nos localizaron enseguida. Había un gentío con lágrimas en las mejillas gritándose entre sí, y gritándonos a nosotros. **

— **No te muevas —ordenó alguien. **

— **¡Sacad a Tyler de la furgoneta! —chilló otra persona. **

**El bullicio nos rodeó. Intenté ponerme en pie, pero la mano fría de Edward me detuvo. **

— **Quédate ahí por ahora. **

— **Pero hace frío —me quejé. Me sorprendió cuando se rió quedamente, **

— Qué imprevisible.

**pero con un tono irónico—. Estabas allí, lejos —me acordé de repente, y dejó de reírse—. Te encontrabas al lado de tu coche. **

**Su rostro se endureció. **

— **No, no es cierto.**

— **Te vi. **

**A nuestro alrededor reinaba el caos. Oí las voces más rudas de los adultos, que acababan de llegar, pero sólo prestaba atención a nuestra discusión. Yo tenía razón y él iba a reconocerlo. **

— Y lo hizo… solo un poco más tarde de lo que esperaba —dijo Bella.

— **Bella, estaba contigo, a tu lado, y te quité de en medio. **

**Dio rienda suelta al devastador poder de su mirada, como si intentara decirme algo crucial. **

— **No —dije con firmeza. **

— Otra vez… la mayoría de las personas lo aceptarían —dijo Jasper.

— Lo pude haber aceptado, si no lo hubiera visto empujar la furgoneta —Bella rió.

— Sigo pensando que, de todas maneras, no lo hubieras aceptado —dijo Edward—. No cuando eres tan necia.

**El dorado de sus ojos centelleó. **

— **Por favor, Bella. **

— **¿Por qué? —inquirí. **

— **Confía en mí —me rogó. Su voz baja me abrumó. Entonces oí las sirenas. **

— **¿Prometes explicármelo todo después? **

— **Muy bien —dijo con brusquedad, repentinamente exasperado. **

— Porque sabia que era una mentira —dijo Edward—, no me gusta mentirte (como sé que sabes), pero no tengo problemas con otras personas.

— **Muy bien —repetí encolerizada. **

**Se necesitaron seis EMT y dos profesores, el señor Varner y el entrenador Clapp, para desplazar la furgoneta de forma que pudieran pasar las camillas. Edward la rechazó con vehemencia. Intenté imitarle, pero me traicionó al chivarles que había sufrido un golpe en la cabeza y que tenía una contusión. **

— ¿Sabes?, creo que esa es la razón de que nadie pueda entrar en tu cabeza —dijo Emmett, riendo—; te has golpeado tanto la cabeza que se puso hinchada.

Bella ahora miraba molesta Emmett mientras éste seguía riendo.

**Casi me morí de vergüenza cuando me pusieron un collarín. Parecía que todo el instituto estaba allí, mirando con gesto adusto, mientras me introducían en la parte posterior de la ambulancia. Dejaron que Edward fuera delante. Eso me enfureció. **

**Para empeorar las cosas, el jefe de policía Swan **

— Era solo Charlie —Edward rió.

— Nope —Bella negó con la cabeza—, no en esa situación.

— Esa fue la parte en donde supe que Charlie no era lento —dijo Edward.

— ¿Pensabas que papá era lento? —Bella le miró confundida, gritando un poco.

— Bien, eso no salió muy bien —Edward retrocedió—. Es solo que no era fácil leer a Charlie y pensé que era porque no pensaba mucho…

— También tienes problemas leyendo a papá —Bella le miró incrédulamente—, pero me decías lo que pensaba todo el tiempo.

— Es porque fue más fácil después de conocerlo bien —dijo Edward—, él era más difícil de leer que los demás… excepto por ti.

**llegó antes de que me pusieran a salvo. **

— **¡Bella! —gritó con pánico al reconocerme en la camilla. **

— **Estoy perfectamente, Char... papá —dije con un suspiro—. No me pasa nada. **

— ¿Según quién?

— Nadie —dijo Bella—, pero tengo un montón de experiencias para comparar.

Emmett parecía estar de acuerdo, sus risas aumentaban cada vez más.

**Se giró hacia el EMT más cercano en busca de una segunda opinión. Lo ignoré y me detuve a analizar el revoltijo de imágenes inexplicables que se agolpaban en mi mente. Cuando me alejaron del coche en camilla, había visto una abolladura profunda en el parachoques del coche marrón. Encajaba a la perfección con el contorno de los hombros de Edward, **

— Y sabías el contorno de los hombros de Edward —Alice sonrió, si Bella pudiera sonrojarse, ya lo estaría haciendo.

**como si se hubiera apoyado contra el vehículo con fuerza suficiente para dañar el bastidor metálico. **

**Y luego estaba la familia de Edward, que nos miraba a lo lejos con una gama de expresiones que iban desde la reprobación hasta la ira, pero no había el menor atisbo de preocupación por la integridad de su hermano. **

— Querrás decir, tres reprobaciones y una de furia —dijo Edward.

— Si, creo que si.

**Intenté hallar una solución lógica que explicara lo que acababa de ver, una explicación que excluyera la posibilidad de que hubiera enloquecido.**

— Me pregunto cuantas veces pensarás que estabas loca antes de descubrirlo —murmuró Jasper.

— Mucho —Bella suspiró.

**La policía escoltó a la ambulancia hasta el hospital del condado, por descontado. Me sentí ridícula todo el tiempo que tardaron en bajarme, y ver a Edward cruzar majestuosamente las puertas del hospital por su propio pie empeoraba las cosas. Me rechinaron los dientes. **

**Me condujeron hasta la sala de urgencias, una gran habitación con una hilera de camas separadas por cortinas de colores claros. Una enfermera me tomó la tensión y puso un termómetro debajo de mi lengua. Dado que nadie se molestó en correr las cortinas para concederme un poco de intimidad, decidí que no estaba obligada a llevar aquel feo collarín por más tiempo. En cuanto se fue la enfermera, desabroché el velcro rápidamente y lo tiré debajo de la cama.**

— Eso no fue bueno, pudo haber daño —dijo Carlisle desde su oficina, podían oír la molestia.

**Se produjo una nueva conmoción entre el personal del hospital. Trajeron otra camilla hacia la cama contigua a la mía. Reconocí a Tyler Crowley, de mi clase de Historia, debajo de los vendajes ensangrentados que le envolvían la cabeza. Tenía un aspecto cien veces peor que el mío, pero me miró con ansiedad. **

— **¡Bella, lo siento mucho! **

— Y ahora, tengo otro admirador —dijo Bella—; él era bastante molesto.

— Al menos, el se rindió después del primer año —dijo Edward, mirando a jacob.

— **Estoy bien, Tyler, pero tú tienes un aspecto horrible. ¿Cómo te encuentras? **

**Las enfermeras empezaron a desenrollarle los vendajes manchados mientras hablábamos, y quedó al descubierto una miríada de cortes por toda la frente y la mejilla izquierda. **

**Tyler no prestó atención a mis palabras. **

— **¡Pensé que te iba a matar! Iba a demasiada velocidad y entré mal en el hielo... **

**Hizo una mueca cuando una enfermera empezó a limpiarle la cara. **

— **No te preocupes; no me alcanzaste. **

— **¿Cómo te apartaste tan rápido? Estabas allí y luego desapareciste. **

— **Pues... Edward me empujó para apartarme de la trayectoria de la camioneta. **

**Parecía confuso. **

— **¿Quién? **

— **Edward Cullen. Estaba a mi lado. **

**Siempre se me había dado muy mal mentir. No sonaba nada convincente. **

— Fuiste muy convincente, amor…, en aquel tiempo —dijo Edward.

— Es verdad, a veces era muy buena mintiendo… pero otras, eres terrible —dijo Alice.

— **¿Cullen? No lo vi... ¡Vaya, todo ocurrió muy deprisa! ¿Está bien? **

— Dudó al principio, pero luego lo aceptó; como un humano haría —Edward dijo.

— Estabas escuchando —dijo Bella, afirmando.

— ¿Papá? —preguntó Renesmee—, ¿todos saben que no puedes leerle la mente a mamá?

— Si —dijo Edward—, se los dije después de que regresé de Denali, ya sabes, nosotros no podemos guardar secretos así en la casa.

— **Supongo que sí. Anda por aquí cerca, pero a él no le obligaron a utilizar una camilla. **

**Sabía no que no estaba loca. **

— Hmm… no me había dado cuenta de que su seguridad te haría resolverlo más rápido —dijo Edward.

**En ese caso, ¿qué había ocurrido? No había forma de encontrar una explicación convincente para lo que había visto. **

**Luego me llevaron en silla de ruedas para sacar una placa de mi cabeza. Les dije que no tenía heridas, y estaba en lo cierto. Ni una contusión. Pregunté si podía marcharme, pero la enfermera me dijo que primero debía hablar con el doctor, por lo que quedé atrapada en la sala de urgencias mientras Tyler me acosaba con sus continuas disculpas. Siguió torturándose por mucho que intenté convencerle de que me encontraba perfectamente. Al final, cerré los ojos y le ignoré, aunque continuó murmurando palabras de remordimiento.**

— **¿Estará durmiendo? —preguntó una voz musical. Abrí los ojos de inmediato. **

— ¿Sabías que no estaba durmiendo?

— Por supuesto.

**Edward se hallaba al pie de mi cama sonriendo con suficiencia. Le fulminé con la mirada. No resultaba fácil... Hubiera resultado más natural comérselo con los ojos. **

— **Oye, Edward, lo siento mucho... —empezó Tyler. **

**El interpelado alzó la mano para hacerle callar. **

— **No hay culpa sin sangre **

— Esperen, ¿no estaba él sangrando? —preguntó Jacob.

— No lo podía oler cerca de Bella —dijo Edward.

—**le dijo con una sonrisa que dejó entrever sus dientes deslumbrantes. Se sentó en el borde de la cama de Tyler, me miró y volvió a sonreír con suficiencia. **

— **¿Bueno, cuál es el diagnóstico? **

— **No me pasa nada, pero no me dejan marcharme —me quejé—. ¿Por qué no te han atado a una camilla como a nosotros? **

— No había posibilidad de que una furgoneta lo lastimara —dio Emmett, explicando.

— **Tengo enchufe —respondió—, pero no te preocupes, voy a liberarte. **

**Entonces entró un doctor y me quedé boquiabierta. Era joven, rubio y más guapo que cualquier estrella de cine, aunque estaba pálido y ojeroso; se le notaba cansado. A tenor de lo que me había dicho Charlie, ése debía de ser el padre de Edward. **

— **Bueno, señorita Swan —dijo el doctor Cullen con una voz marcadamente seductora—, ¿cómo se encuentra? **

— **Estoy bien —repetí, ojala fuera por última vez. **

**Se dirigió hacia la mesa de luz vertical de la pared y la encendió. **

— **Las radiografías son buenas —dijo—. ¿Le duele la cabeza? Edward me ha dicho que se dio un golpe bastante fuerte. **

— ¿Por qué dijiste eso?

— Necesitaba algo para echarle la culpa si decidías salir a decirlo todo —dijo.

— Oh.

— **Estoy perfectamente —repetí con un suspiro mientras lanzaba una rápida mirada de enojo a Edward. **

**El médico me examinó la cabeza con sus fríos dedos. Se percató cuando esbocé un gesto de dolor. **

— **¿Le duele? —preguntó. **

— **No mucho. **

**Había tenido jaquecas peores. **

**Oí una risita, busqué a Edward con la mirada y vi su sonrisa condescendiente. Entrecerré los ojos con rabia. **

— Es que no había forma de que engañaras a Carlisle —aclaró Edward.

— **De acuerdo, su padre se encuentra en la sala de espera. Se puede ir a casa con él, pero debe regresar rápidamente si siente mareos o algún trastorno de visión. **

— **¿No puedo ir a la escuela? —inquirí al imaginarme los intentos de Charlie por ser atento. **

— Preferías el instituto antes que eso —dijo Jacob, pero, después de unos segundos, negó con la cabeza—. Olvídalo, así eres tú.

— **Hoy debería tomarse las cosas con calma. **

**Fulminé a Edward con la mirada. **

— **¿Puede **_**él **_**ir a la escuela? **

— **Alguien ha de darles la buena nueva de que hemos sobrevivido —dijo con suficiencia.**

— **En realidad —le corrigió el doctor Cullen— parece que la mayoría de los estudiantes están en la sala de espera. **

— **¡Oh, no! —gemí, cubriéndome el rostro con las manos. **

**El doctor Cullen enarcó las cejas. **

— **¿Quiere quedarse aquí? **

— **¡No, no! —insistí al tiempo que sacaba las piernas por el borde de la camilla y me levantaba con prisa, con demasiada prisa, porque me tambaleé y el doctor Cullen me sostuvo. Parecía preocupado. **

— **Me encuentro bien —volví a asegurarle. No merecía la pena explicarle que mi falta de equilibrio no tenía nada que ver con el golpe en la cabeza. **

Todo el mundo rió.

— **Tome unas pastillas de Tylenol contra el dolor —sugirió mientras me sujetaba. **

— **No me duele mucho —insistí. **

— Podría ser terrible el dolor y tu todavía seguirías diciendo que no te duele —dijo Edward.

— **Parece que ha tenido muchísima suerte —dijo con una sonrisa mientras firmaba mi informe con una floritura. **

— **La suerte fue que Edward estuviera a mi lado —le corregí mirando con dureza al objeto de mi declaración. **

— **Ah, sí, bueno —musitó el doctor Cullen, súbitamente ocupado con los papeles que tenía delante. Después, miró a **

**Tyler y se marchó a la cama contigua. Tuve la intuición de que el doctor estaba al tanto de todo. **

— No pensé que era tan obvio —Carlisle suspiró.

— No te preocupes, así es ella.

— **Lamento decirle que **_**usted **_**se va a tener que quedar con nosotros un poquito más —le dijo a Tyler, y empezó a examinar sus heridas. **

**Me acerqué a Edward en cuanto el doctor me dio la espalda. **

— **¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento? —murmuré muy bajo. Se apartó un paso de mí, con la mandíbula tensa. **

— ¿Estaba muy cerca?

— Si —admitió Edward.

— **Tu padre te espera —dijo entre dientes. **

**Miré al doctor Cullen y a Tyler, e insistí: **

— **Quiero hablar contigo a solas, si no te importa. **

**Me miró con ira, me dio la espalda y anduvo a trancos por la gran sala. Casi tuve que correr para seguirlo, pero se volvió para hacerme frente tan pronto como nos metimos en un pequeño corredor. **

— **¿Qué quieres? —preguntó molesto. **

**Su mirada era glacial y su hostilidad me intimidó, hablé con más severidad de la que pretendía. **

— **Me debes una explicación —le recordé. **

— **Te salvé la vida. No te debo nada. **

**Retrocedí ante el resentimiento de su tono. **

— **Me lo prometiste. **

— **Bella, te diste un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, no sabes de qué hablas. **

**Lo dijo de forma cortante. Me enfadé y le miré con gesto desafiante. **

— Era muy difícil actuar así —dijo Edward—, además de que no sabía por qué.

— **No me pasaba nada en la cabeza. **

— Debiste de haber dejado lo de la cabeza aparte —dijo bella.

— ¿Entonces cómo iba a saber si viste algo? —preguntó Edward.

— Tienes razón.

**Me devolvió la mirada de desafío.**

— **¿Qué quieres de mí, Bella? **

— **Quiero saber la verdad —dije—. Quiero saber por qué miento por ti. **

— **¿Qué **_**crees **_**que pasó? —preguntó bruscamente. **

— **Todo lo que sé —le contesté de forma atropellada— es que no estabas cerca de mí, en absoluto, y Tyler tampoco te vio, de modo que no me vengas con eso de que me he dado un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza. La furgoneta iba a matarnos, pero no lo hizo. Tus manos dejaron abolladuras tanto en la carrocería de la furgoneta como en el coche marrón, pero has salido ileso. Y luego la sujetaste cuando me iba a aplastar las piernas... **

**Me di cuenta de que parecía una locura y fui incapaz de continuar. Sentí que los ojos se me llenaban de lágrimas de pura rabia. Rechiné los dientes para intentar contenerlas. **

**Edward me miró con incredulidad, pero su rostro estaba tenso y permanecía a la defensiva. **

— **¿Crees que aparté a pulso una furgoneta? **

**Su voz cuestionaba mi cordura, pero sólo sirvió para alimentar más mis sospechas, ya que parecía la típica frase perfecta que pronuncia un actor consumado. Apreté la mandíbula y me limité a asentir con la cabeza. **

— **Nadie te va a creer, ya lo sabes. **

— No lo hubieras dicho —dijo Jasper—, solo lo confirmaste.

**Su voz contenía una nota de burla y desdén. **

— **No se lo voy a decir a nadie. **

— Me volviste a sorprender —dijo sonriendo—, lo haces todo el tiempo.

— Y por eso me amas —dijo Bella.

— También por eso.

**Hablé despacio, pronunciando lentamente cada palabra, controlando mi enfado con cuidado. La sorpresa recorrió su rostro. **

— **Entonces, ¿qué importa? **

— **Me importa a mí —insistí—. No me gusta mentir, por eso quiero tener un buen motivo para hacerlo. **

— **¿Es que no me lo puedes agradecer y punto? **

— **Gracias. **

**Esperé, furiosa, echando chispas. **

— **No vas a dejarlo correr, ¿verdad? **

— **No. **

—**En tal caso... espero que disfrutes de la decepción. **

— ¿Pensabas que no iba a ir al fondo de esto? —dijo Bella.

— Er…

**Enfadados, nos miramos el uno al otro, hasta que al final rompí el silencio intentando concentrarme. Corría el peligro de que su rostro, hermoso y lívido, me distrajera. Era como intentar apartar la vista de un ángel destructor. **

— **¿Por qué te molestaste en salvarme? —pregunté con toda la frialdad que pude. **

**Se hizo una pausa y durante un breve momento su rostro bellísimo fue inesperadamente vulnerable. **

— **No lo sé —susurró. **

"_Y me preguntas por qué pensaba que te arrepentías de salvarme" _Bella pensó.

Edward frunció el entrecejo, pero no dijo nada.

**Entonces me dio la espalda y se marchó.**

**Estaba tan enfadada que necesité unos minutos antes de poder moverme. Cuando pude andar, me dirigí lentamente hacia la salida que había al fondo del corredor. **

**La sala de espera superaba mis peores temores. Todos aquellos a quienes conocía en Forks parecían hallarse **

**presentes, y todos me miraban fijamente. Charlie se acercó a toda prisa. Levanté las manos. **

— **Estoy perfectamente —le aseguré, hosca. Seguía exasperada y no estaba de humor para charlar. **

— **¿Qué dijo el médico? **

— **El doctor Cullen me ha reconocido, asegura que estoy bien y puedo irme a casa. **

**Suspiré. Mike y Jessica y Eric me esperaban y ahora se estaban acercando. **

— **Vámonos —le urgí. **

— Si, corramos de los estúpidos humanos —gritó Emmett.

**Sin llegar a tocarme, Charlie me rodeó la espalda con un brazo y me condujo a las puertas de cristal de la salida. Saludé tímidamente con la mano a mis amigos con la esperanza de que comprendieran que no había de qué preocuparse. Fue un gran alivio subirme al coche patrulla, era la primera vez que experimentaba esa sensación. **

— Y la única.

**Viajábamos en silencio. Estaba tan ensimismada en mis cosas que apenas era consciente de la presencia de Charlie. Estaba segura de que esa actitud a la defensiva de Edward en el pasillo no era sino la confirmación de unos sucesos tan extraños que difícilmente me hubiera creído de no haberlos visto con mis propios ojos. **

— Te lo dije —dijo Jasper.

**Cuando llegamos a casa, Charlie habló al fin: **

— **Eh... Esto... Tienes que llamar a Renée. **

**Embargado por la culpa, agachó la cabeza. Me espanté. **

— **¡Se lo has dicho a mamá! **

— **Lo siento. **

— Bella, estabas en un accidente y ella es tu madre —dijo Esme.

**Al bajarme, cerré la puerta del coche patrulla con un portazo más fuerte de lo necesario. **

**Mi madre se había puesto histérica, por supuesto. Tuve que asegurarle que estaba bien por lo menos treinta veces antes de que se calmara. Me rogó que volviera a casa, olvidando que en aquel momento estaba vacía, pero resistir a sus súplicas me resultó mucho más fácil de lo que pensaba. El misterio que Edward representaba me consumía; aún más, él me obsesionaba. Tonta. Tonta. Tonta. No tenía tantas ganas de huir de Forks como debiera, como hubiera tenido cualquier persona normal y cuerda. **

— Forks no es tan malo —defendió, una vez más, Jacob.

**Decidí que sería mejor acostarme temprano esa noche. Charlie no dejaba de mirarme con preocupación y eso me sacaba de quicio. Me detuve en el cuarto de baño al subir y me tomé tres pastillas de Tylenol. Calmaron el dolor y me fui a dormir cuando éste remitió. **

**Esa fue la primera noche que soñé con Edward Cullen.**

— Aww —dijo Alice.

Jacob, al mismo tiempo, dijo—: Siento que tuvieras pesadillas tan terribles.

— Final del capitulo —dijo Emmett, tendiendo el libro.

— Me gustaría leer —Dijo Renesmee, a tiempo que tomaba el libro.


	4. Las invitaciones

Capítulo cuatro

**Invitaciones**

— **Invitaciones **—Renesmee leyó.

— Creo que te va a gustar el capitulo —Alice le sonrió a su sobrina.

— Yo sé que a mi sí —dijo Edward.

— No es tan malo —Bella también sonrió.

**En mi sueño reinaba una oscuridad muy densa, y aquella luz mortecina parecía proceder de la piel de Edward. No podía verle el rostro, sólo la espalda, mientras se alejaba de mi lado, dejándome sumida en la negrura. **

— Tenías sueños así incluso en ese momento —dijo Edward.

— Si —Bella suspiró.

**No lograba alcanzarlo por más que corriera; no se volvía por muy fuertemente que le llamara. Apenada, me desperté en medio de la noche y no pude volver a conciliar el sueño durante un tiempo que se me hizo eterno. Después de aquello, estuvo en mis sueños casi todas las noches, pero siempre en la distancia, nunca a mi alcance. **

— Eso es un poco bobo para una pesadilla —Jacob tosió.

— Nunca dije que fuera una — remarcó Bella.

— Pero estabas tan perturbada que no podías dormir —dijo Jacob.

— Solo no me gustaba el pensamiento.

— Bobo.

**El mes siguiente al accidente fue violento, tenso y, al menos al principio, embarazoso. **

**Para mi desgracia, me convertí en el centro de atención durante el resto de la semana. Tyler Crowley se puso insoportable, me seguía a todas partes, obsesionado con compensarme de algún modo. Intenté convencerle de que lo único que quería era que olvidara lo ocurrido, sobre todo porque no me había sucedido nada, pero continuó insistiendo. Me seguía entre clase y clase y en el almuerzo se sentaba a nuestra mesa, ahora muy concurrida. Mike y Eric se comportaban con él de forma bastante más hostil que entre ellos mismos, lo cual me llevó a considerar la posibilidad de que hubiera conseguido otro admirador no deseado.**

— Obvio —dijo Jacob.

— El fue bastante molesto —dijo Edward-

— ¿De qué estás hablando, Eddy? Fue muy gracioso a finales de año —rió Emmett.

— ¿Qué pasó?

— Estoy seguro que está en los libros, hija —dijo Edward, sonriendo.

— Hmm —Renesmee frunció el entrecejo. _¡Quiero saber ahora!... pero es mejor si lo sé al final del libro. Creo que seguiré leyendo._

Edward sonrió a los maduros pensamientos de su hija.

**Nadie pareció preocuparse de Edward, **

— Aww… ¿quién se va a preocupar por Edward? —dijo Emmett.

— Yo —dijeron Bella y Renesmee al mismo tiempo.

**aunque expliqué una y otra vez que el héroe era él, que me había apartado de la trayectoria de la furgoneta y que había estado a punto de resultar aplastado. Intenté ser convincente. Jessica, Mike, Eric y todos los demás comentaban siempre que no le habían visto hasta que apartaron la furgoneta. **

**Me preguntaba por qué nadie más había visto lo lejos que estaba antes de que me salvara la vida de un modo tan repentino como imposible. **

— Porque los humanos no ven las cosas que tú ves —dijo Jasper.

— Eso no es exactamente lo que pensaba —murmuró Bella.

**Con disgusto, comprendí que la causa más probable era que nadie estaba tan pendiente de Edward como yo. Nadie más le miraba de la forma en que yo lo hacía. ¡Lamentable! **

— No es nada lamentable —dijo Edward, sonriendo levemente.

— A ti te parecía a ese tiempo.

— Era solo porque seria algo muy malo si descubrías lo que era yo —dijo Edward—. ¿Cómo iba yo a saber que te lo tomarías tan bien?

— Conozco esa sensación —dijo Jacob—, bueno, al menos en la parte de no hablarle.

— Lo siento, Jake, pero tus sentimientos palidecen con los míos —dijo Edward.

— Hmph —Jacob frunció el seño.

— Es fastidioso cuando lo hace, ¿verdad? —dijo Bella a Jacob—, piensa que los sentimientos de los vampiros son mucho más que los de otras personas.

— No es eso lo que estaba dando a entender —dijo Edward—;te amaba mucho más de lo que él podría… tiene mejor conocimiento de esto ahora —agregó mientras rodaba los ojos; el asunto de la imprimación todavía era un tema muy sensible para él.

**Edward jamás se vio rodeado de espectadores curiosos que desearan oír la historia de primera mano. La gente lo evitaba como de costumbre. Los Cullen y los Hale se sentaban en la misma mesa, como siempre, sin comer, hablando sólo entre sí. Ninguno de ellos, y él menos, me miró ni una sola vez. **

— Lo sentimos, Bella —dijeron Alice y Emmett.

— Está bien —Bella se encogió de hombros.

— Ya ese punto me estaba muriendo por conocerte, ya lo sabes —dijo Alice.

— ¿Y ya habías tenido la visión?

— Fue después del accidente que supe que serias mi amiga —dijo Alice—. Fue Edward y su estupidez que me mantenía alejada de ti.

— Sigue leyendo, Nessie —dijo Edward, tratando de quitarse los malos pensamientos que había tenido esos primeros días. Alicer era la única que había estado de su lado, todos los demás querían hacer cosas que ya no valían la pena decir.

**Cuando se sentaba a mi lado en clase, tan lejos de mí como se lo permitía la mesa, no parecía ser consciente de mi presencia. **

Edward rió fuertemente— Eso nunca pasará.

— Dije "parecía" —remarcó Bella.

**Sólo de forma ocasional, cuando cerraba los puños de repente, con la piel, tensa sobre los nudillos, aún más blanca, me preguntaba si realmente me ignoraba tanto como aparentaba. **

— ¿Por qué no estoy sorprendido de que notaras eso? —dijo Edward.

— Esa oración hace que parezcas sorprendido —puntuó Alice.

— Lo que sea.

**Deseaba no haberme apartado del camino de la furgoneta de Tyler. Esa era la única conclusión a la que podía llegar.**

— Eso no es todo, mamá —dijo Renesmee—; papá no pensaría eso.

— ¿Viste? Incluso ella lo pudo ver —dijo Edward— ¿Por qué sales con esas absurdas teorías?

— No eran absurdas —Bella se quejó—. ¿Y que es lo que tenia que pensar si me ignorabas y me decías esas cosas?

— Err… — Edward no supo que responder.

**Tenía mucho interés en hablar con él, y lo intenté al día siguiente del accidente. La última vez que le vi, fuera de la sala de urgencias, los dos estábamos demasiado furiosos. Yo seguía enfadada porque no me confiaba la verdad a pesar de que había cumplido al pie de la letra mi parte del trato. Pero lo cierto es que me había salvado la vida, sin importar cómo lo hiciera, y de noche, el calor de mi ira se desvaneció para convertirse en una respetuosa gratitud. **

— Se lo dejas muy fácil Bella —dijo Emmett.

— Lo siento.

**Ya estaba sentado cuando entré en Biología, mirando al frente. Me senté, esperando que se girara hacia mí. No dio señales de haberse percatado de mi presencia. **

— **Hola, Edward —dije en tono agradable para demostrarle que iba a comportarme. **

**Ladeó la cabeza levemente hacia mí sin mirarme, asintió una vez y miró en la dirección opuesta. **

**Y ése fue el último contacto que había tenido con él, aunque todos los días estuviera ahí, a treinta centímetros. A veces, incapaz de contenerme, le miraba a cierta distancia, en la cafetería o en el aparcamiento. Contemplaba cómo sus ojos dorados se oscurecían de forma evidente día a día, pero en clase no daba más muestras de saber de su existencia que las que él me mostraba a mí. Me sentía miserable. Y los sueños continuaron. **

— Disculpa —Edward se disculpó con Bella (y con Renesmee; podía oír sus pensamientos desaprobatorios)

**A pesar de mis mentiras descaradas, el tono de mis correos electrónicos alertó a Renée de mi tristeza y telefoneó unas cuantas veces, preocupada. Intenté convencerla de que sólo era el clima, que me aplanaba. **

**Al menos, a Mike le complacía la obvia frialdad existente entre mi compañero de laboratorio y yo. **

— Idiota —Edward y Jacob dijeron.

**Noté que le preocupaba que me hubiera impresionado el atrevido rescate de Edward. Quedó muy aliviado cuando se dio cuenta de que parecía haber tenido el efecto opuesto. **

— Muy cierto —dijo Edward—; sus pensamientos fueron hostiles esa primera mañana y después fueron presumidos… ya sabes… él fue bastante suertudo de que saliera del instituto vivo.

— Edward — dujo Bella con advertencia.

— Lo siento —dijo Edward—, pero tú no tenias que saber todo lo que pensaba acerca de ti.

**Su confianza aumentó hasta sentarse al borde de mi mesa para conversar antes de que empezara la clase de Biología, ignorando a Edward de forma tan absoluta como él a nosotros. **

— ¿Cómo lo hiciste? —preguntó Jacob.

— No fue fácil —dijo Edward—; pero tuve décadas de control.

**Por fortuna, la nieve se fundió después de aquel peligroso día. Mike quedó desencantado por no haber podido organizar su pelea de bolas de nieve, pero le complacía que pronto pudiéramos hacer la excursión a la playa. **

— ¡Sí! —celebró Jacob, y todo el mundo se le quedó mirando raro—, ¿Qué? Es cuando Bella y yo nos conocemos.

La mayoría de los vampiros en la sala rodaron los ojos, pero Renesmee sonrió.

**No obstante, continuó lloviendo a cántaros y pasaron las semanas. **

**Jessica me hizo tomar conciencia de que se fraguaba otro acontecimiento. El primer martes de marzo me telefoneó y me pidió permiso para invitar a Mike en la elección de las chicas para el baile de primavera que tendría lugar en dos semanas. **

— ¿Por qué te preguntó? —dijo Emmett— ¿Tu respuesta hubiera cambiado algo?

— Pienso que quería saber con quién iba —Bella se encogió de hombros.

— Pensó que Mike te gustaba —dijo Edward—. Probablemente estaba tratando de marcar su terreno.

— No necesitaba preocuparse —dijo Bella, con indiferencia—, eso nunca pasaría.

— Ojalá lo hubiera sabido hace tiempo —Edward murmuró por lo bajini.

— **¿Seguro que no te importa? ¿No pensabas pedírselo? —insistió cuando le dije que no me importaba lo más mínimo. **

— **No, Jess, no voy a ir —le aseguré. **

**Bailar se encontraba claramente fuera del abanico de mis habilidades. **

— ¿De verdad? —preguntó Renesmee.

— Si, era bastante torpe en aquellos tiempos —dijo Bella.

— **Va a ser realmente divertido. **

**Su esfuerzo por convencerme fue poco entusiasta. Sospechaba que Jessica disfrutaba más con mi inexplicable popularidad que con mi compañía.**

— Así que lo sabías —dijo Edward—. Tenia miedo de que pensaras de que ella era una buena amiga.

— Fue mi amiga, pero no nada más.

— **Diviértete con Mike —la animé. **

**Me sorprendió que al día siguiente no mostrara su efusivo ego de costumbre en clase de Trigonometría y español. Permaneció callada mientras caminaba a mi lado entre una clase y otra, y me dio miedo preguntarle la razón. Si Mike la había rechazado yo era la última persona a la que se lo querría contar. **

**Mis temores se acrecentaron durante el almuerzo, cuando Jessica se sentó lo más lejos que pudo de Mike y charló animadamente con Eric. Mike estuvo inusualmente callado. **

**Mike continuó en silencio mientras me acompañaba a clase. El aspecto violento de su rostro era una mala señal, pero no abordó el tema hasta que estuve sentada en mi pupitre y él se encaramó sobre la mesa. Como siempre, era consciente de que Edward se sentaba lo bastante cerca para tocarlo, y tan distante como si fuera una mera invención de mi imaginación. **

— Lo siento.

— ¿Por qué la ignorabas? —preguntó Jacob, estaba mirando a Renesmee era clarísimo por qué lo preguntaba.

— No quería transformarla.

— ¿Qué? —Jacob parecía sorprendido.

— Tuve una visión de ella o muriendo o transformada en uno de nosotros —dijo Alice—. Edward no estaba feliz con ninguna de ellas.

— Una es absolutamente aterradora y con la otra… bueno, no sabía si era buena hasta que pasara —dijo Edward.

— Edward estaba confuso y se negó a hablar con Bella —dijo Alice—. Por suerte, él no pudo estar muy lejos.

— **Bueno —dijo Mike, mirando al suelo—, Jessica me ha pedido que la acompañe al baile de primavera. **

— **Eso es estupendo —conferí a mi voz un tono de entusiasmo manifiesto—. Te vas a divertir un montón con ella. **

— No le gustó esa respuesta ni un poquito —dijo Edward, sonriente.

— Pero estoy seguro que a ti sí —dijo Jacob—. Déjame adivinar: por qué querías a Bella.

— ¿Cómo diablos supiste eso? —preguntó Edward.

— Tengo mis métodos.

— **Eh, bueno... —se quedó sin saber qué decir mientras estudiaba mi sonrisa; era obvio que mi respuesta no le satisfacía—. Le dije que tenía que pensármelo. **

— **¿Por qué lo hiciste? **

**Dejé que mi voz reflejara cierta desaprobación, aunque me aliviaba saber que no le había dado a Jessica una negativa definitiva. **

— Pensé que era un autentico y estúpido cobarde —Edward gruñó—, dejando a una chica para buscarse una mejor.

— Creo que no estás hablando de Jessica —dijo Alice—, con ese año de tortura con sus pensamientos…

— No lo estoy, pero eso no quita lo despreciable.

**Se puso colorado como un tomate y bajó la vista. La lástima hizo vacilar mi resolución. **

— **Me preguntaba si... Bueno..., si tal vez tenías intención de pedírmelo tú. **

— Él te está preguntando si quieres ir a un baile donde la _chica _es la que pregunta —Jacob y Emmett rompieron a reir.

**Me tomé un momento de respiro, soportando a duras penas la oleada de culpabilidad que recorría todo mi ser, pero con el rabillo del ojo vi que Edward inclinaba la cabeza hacia mí con gesto de reflexión. **

— **Mike, creo que deberías aceptar la propuesta de Jess —le dije. **

— **¿Se lo has pedido ya a alguien? **

**¿Se había percatado Edward de que Mike posaba los ojos en él? **

— Si, sus pensamientos fueron una gran pista.

— **No —le aseguré—. No tengo intención de acudir al baile. **

— **¿Por qué? —quiso saber Mike. **

**No deseaba ponerle al tanto de los riesgos que bailar suponía para mi integridad, por lo que improvisé nuevos planes sobre la marcha. **

— **Ese sábado voy a ir a Seattle —le expliqué. De todos modos, necesitaba salir del pueblo y era el momento perfecto para hacerlo. **

— Mamá, eso es tonto —Renesmee, Jacob y Emmett rieron.

— **¿No puedes ir otro fin de semana? **

— **Lo siento, pero no —respondí—. No deberías hacer esperar a Jessica más tiempo. Es de mala educación. **

— **Sí, tienes razón —masculló y, abatido, se dio la vuelta para volver a su asiento.**

**Cerré los ojos y me froté las sienes con los dedos en un intento de desterrar de mi mente los sentimientos de culpa **_**y **_**lástima. El señor Banner comenzó a hablar. Suspiré **_**y **_**abrí los ojos. **

**Edward me miraba con curiosidad, aquel habitual punto de frustración de sus ojos negros era ahora aún más perceptible. **

— Oh, pobre Eddy… no sabe lo que piensa Bella —dijo Emmett.

— Y apuesto a que querías saber en ese momento —dijo Jacob— por qué un chico le estaba pidiendo salir.

— Estaba más interesado en por qué lo rechazó —dijo Edward.

**Le devolví la mirada, esperando que él apartara la suya, pero en lugar de eso, continuó estudiando mis ojos a fondo y con gran intensidad. Me comenzaron a temblar las manos. **

— **¿Señor Cullen? —le llamó el profesor, que aguardaba la respuesta a una pregunta que yo no había escuchado. **

— La verdad es que no llegué a escuchar la pregunta —dijo un Edward sonriente—. Por suerte, escuché la respuesta —añadió señalando su sien.

— Tramposo.

— **El ciclo de Krebs —respondió Edward; parecía reticente mientras se volvía para mirar al señor Banner. **

**Clavé la vista en el libro en cuanto los ojos de Edward me liberaron, intentando centrarme. Tan cobarde como siempre, dejé caer el pelo sobre el hombro derecho para ocultar el rostro. No era capaz de creer el torrente de emociones que palpitaba en mi interior, y sólo porque había tenido a bien mirarme por primera vez en seis semanas. **

— Awww, alguien está enamorado —dijo Alice.

— Cállate —Bella se hubiera sonrojado si pudiese.

**No podía permitirle tener ese grado de influencia sobre mí. Era patético; más que patético, era enfermizo.**

— No te preocupes, mamá, tú también tienes tanta influencia sobre él.

— Mucho más —agregó Edward.

— Lo dudo —acotó Bella.

**Intenté ignorarle con todas mis fuerzas durante el resto de la hora y, dado que era imposible, que al menos no supiera que estaba pendiente de él. Me volví de espaldas a él cuando al fin sonó la campana, esperando que, como de costumbre, se marchara de inmediato. **

— **¿Bella? **

**Su voz no debería resultarme tan familiar, como si la hubiera conocido toda la vida en vez de tan sólo unas pocas **

**semanas antes. **

**Sin querer, me volví lentamente. No quería sentir lo que sabía que iba a sentir cuando contemplase aquel rostro tan perfecto. Tenía una expresión cauta cuando al fin me giré hacia él. La suya era inescrutable. No dijo nada. **

— **¿Qué? ¿Me vuelves a dirigir la palabra? —le pregunté finalmente con una involuntaria nota de petulancia en la voz. **

**Sus labios se curvaron, escondiendo una sonrisa. **

— **No, en realidad no —admitió. **

— Idiota —dijo Alice.

— ¿Por qué empezaste a hablarme en ese momento?

— ¿No es obvio? Tenía un gran problema y no podía ayudarme —dijo Edward, sonriendo—. Solo tengo un poco de control.

— Si… no te creo —dijo Bella—. Tienes más control para decidir qué es bueno para ti.

**Cerré los ojos e inspiré hondo por la nariz, consciente de que me rechinaban los dientes. El aguardó. **

— **Entonces, ¿qué quieres, Edward? —le pregunté sin abrir los ojos; era más fácil hablarle con coherencia de esa manera. **

— Oh, es por eso… —dijo Edward—. No lo hagas. Si no puedo leer tu mente, al menos déjame ver tus ojos.

— Lo siento.

— **Lo siento —parecía sincero—. Estoy siendo muy grosero, lo sé, pero de verdad que es mejor así. **

**Abrí los ojos. Su rostro estaba muy serio. **

— **No sé qué quieres decir —le dije con prevención. **

— **Es mejor que no seamos amigos —me explicó—, confía en mí.**

— Yo si le creo —dijo Jacob—. Te hubiese ido mejo si no fueras amiga de ellos.

— No es… —Bella casi interrumpe.

— Más segura estarías.

— Bueno, si, pero no vale la pena.

**Entrecerré los ojos. Había oído eso antes.**

— **Es una lástima que no lo descubrieras antes —murmuré entre dientes—. Te podías haber ahorrado todo ese pesar. **

— **¿Pesar? —La palabra y el tono de mi voz le pillaron con la guardia baja, sin duda—. ¿Pesar por qué? **

— **Por no dejar que esa estúpida furgoneta me hiciera puré. **

— No —dijo Renesmee, temblando involuntariamente al recuerdo—. Papá no haría eso.

— Y tampoco le gusta oírlo.

**Estaba atónito. Me miró fijamente sin dar crédito a lo que oía. Casi parecía enfadado cuando al fin habló: **

— **¿Crees que me arrepiento de haberte salvado la vida? **

— _**Sé **_**que es así —repliqué con brusquedad. **

— **No sabes nada. **

**Definitivamente, se había enfadado. **

— Por supuesto que lo estaba, trataba de que sobrevivieras pero pensabas que te quería muerta —dijo Edward, negando con la cabeza.

**Alejé bruscamente mi rostro del suyo, mordiéndome la lengua para callarme todas las fuertes acusaciones que quería decirle a la cara. Recogí los libros y luego me puse en pie para dirigirme hacia la puerta. Pretendí hacer una salida dramática de la clase, pero, cómo no, se me enganchó una bota con la jamba de la puerta y se me cayeron los libros. Me quedé allí un momento, sopesando la posibilidad de dejarlos en el suelo. **

Emmett, Jacob y Edward reían.

— ¡Era por eso que estabas allí quieta! Me preguntaba qué estarías pensando.

**Entonces suspiré y me agaché para recogerlos. Pero él ya estaba ahí, los había apilado. Me los entregó con rostro severo. **

— **Gracias —dije con frialdad. **

**Entrecerró los ojos. **

— **¡No hay de qué! —replicó. **

**Me enderecé rápidamente, volví a apartarme de él y me alejé caminando a clase de Educación física sin volver la vista atrás. **

**La hora de gimnasia fue brutal. Cambiamos de deporte, jugamos a baloncesto. Mi equipo jamás me pasaba la pelota, lo cual era estupendo, pero me caí un montón de veces, y en ocasiones arrastraba a gente conmigo. **

— ¿Cómo vives con eso? —preguntó Emmett.

— Es un don —Bella se encogió de hombros—. O al menos eso es lo que era.

**Ese día me movía peor de lo habitual porque Edward ocupaba toda mi mente. Intentaba concentrarme en mis pies, pero él seguía deslizándose en mis pensamientos justo cuando más necesitaba mantener el equilibrio. **

**Como siempre, salir fue un alivio. Casi corrí hacia el monovolumen, ya que había demasiada gente a la que quería evitar. El vehículo había sufrido unos daños mínimos a raíz del accidente. Había tenido que sustituir las luces traseras y hubiera realizado algún retoque en la chapa de haber dispuesto de un equipo de pintura de verdad. Los padres de Tyler habían tenido que vender la furgoneta por piezas. **

**Estuvo a punto de darme un patatús cuando, al doblar la esquina, vi una figura alta y oscura reclinada contra un lateral del coche. Luego comprendí que sólo se trataba de Eric. Comencé a andar de nuevo. **

— Pensabas que era yo.

— De verdad que confundiste a Edward con Eric —rió Emmett— Ya lo veo…

— **Hola, Eric —le saludé. **

— **Hola, Bella. **

— **¿Qué hay? —pregunté mientras abría la puerta. No presté atención al tono incómodo de su voz, por lo que sus siguientes palabras me pillaron desprevenida. **

— **Me preguntaba... si querrías venir al baile conmigo.**

**La voz se le quebró al pronunciar la última palabra. **

— **Creí que era la chica quien elegía —respondí, demasiado sorprendida para ser diplomática. **

— **Bueno, sí —admitió avergonzado. **

**Recobré la compostura e intenté ofrecerle mi sonrisa más cálida. **

— **Te agradezco que me lo pidas, pero ese día voy a estar en Seattle. **

— Él lo sabía—dijo Edward.

— ¿De verdad? —preguntó Bella, casi luciendo molesta—Entonces, ¿por qué me pidió a salir?

— ¿No es obvio? —dijo Jacob, riendo—. Pensaba que solo te estabas sacando de encima al idiota.

— Yo nunca haría eso —Bella bufó.

— Lo sé, pero ellos no.

— **Oh. Bueno, quizás la próxima vez. **

— **Claro —acepté, y entonces me mordí la lengua. No quería que se lo tomara al pie de la letra. **

**Se marchó de vuelta al instituto arrastrando los pies. Oí una débil risita. **

**Edward pasó andando delante de mi coche, con la vista al frente y los labios fruncidos. Abrí la puerta con un brusco tirón, entré de un salto y la cerré con un sonoro golpe detrás de mí. Aceleré el motor en punto muerto de forma ensordecedora y salí marcha atrás hacia el pasillo. Edward ya estaba en su automóvil, a dos coches de distancia, deslizándose con suavidad delante de mí, cortándome el paso. Se detuvo ahí para esperar a su familia. Pude ver a los cuatro tomar aquella dirección, aunque todavía estaban cerca de la cafetería. Consideré seriamente la posibilidad de embestir por detrás a su flamante Volvo, pero había demasiados testigos. **

— ¿¡Qué! ¡No puede ser! —Edward miró a Bella sin creérselo.

— Lo hubieras hecho —dijo Emmett, Jacob asentía vigorosamente.

**Miré por el espejo retrovisor. Comenzaba a formarse una cola. Inmediatamente detrás de mí, Tyler Crowley me saludaba con la mano desde su recién adquirido Sentra de segunda mano. Estaba demasiado fuera de mis casillas para saludarlo. **

— Papá— dijo Renesmee, rodando los ojos _"Hiciste eso solo para que él le pidiera una cita"_

— Buena, necesitaba la respuesta.

**Oí a alguien llamar con los nudillos en el cristal de la ventana del copiloto mientras permanecía allí sentada, mirando a cualquier parte excepto al coche que tenía delante. Al girarme, vi a Tyler. Confusa, volví a mirar por el retrovisor. Su coche seguía en marcha con la puerta izquierda abierta. Me incliné dentro de la cabina para bajar la ventanilla. Estaba helado hasta el tuétano. Abrí el cristal hasta la mitad y me detuve. **

— **Lo siento, Tyler —seguía sorprendida, ya que resultaba evidente que no era culpa mía—. El coche de los Cullen me tiene atrapada. **

— **Oh, lo sé. Sólo quería preguntarte algo mientras estábamos aquí bloqueados. **

**Esbozó una amplia sonrisa. No podía ser cierto. **

— **¿Me vas a pedir que te acompañe al baile de primavera? —continuó. **

— **No voy a estar en el pueblo, Tyler. **

**Mi voz sonó un poquito cortante. Intenté recordar que no era culpa suya que Mike y Eric ya hubieran colmado el vaso de mi paciencia por aquel día. **

— **Ya, eso me dijo Mike —admitió. **

— **Entonces, ¿por qué...? **

**Se encogió de hombros. **

— **Tenía la esperanza de que fuera una forma de suavizarle las calabazas. **

**Vale, eso era totalmente culpa suya.**

— **Lo siento, Tyler —repliqué mientras intentaba esconder mi irritación—, pero me voy de verdad. **

— **Está bien. Aún nos queda el baile de fin de curso. **

**Caminó de vuelta a su coche antes de que pudiera responderle. Supe que mi rostro reflejaba la sorpresa. Miré hacia delante y observé a Alice, Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper dirigiéndose al Volvo. Edward no me quitaba el ojo de encima por el espejo retrovisor. Resultaba evidente que se estaba partiendo de risa, como si lo hubiera escuchado todo. Estiré el pie hacia el acelerador, un golpecito no heriría a nadie, sólo rayaría el reluciente esmalte de la carrocería. Aceleré el motor en punto muerto. **

— ¡No! —

— Sabes que ella no lo hizo —Emmett lucia un poco triste por el hecho.

— Lo sé, pero todos sabemos que ella puede hacer cosas irracionales cuando está furiosa —dijo Edward.

— ¡Hey!

**Pero ya habían entrado los cuatro y Edward se alejaba a toda velocidad. Regresé a casa conduciendo despacio y con precaución, sin dejar de hablar para mí misma todo el camino. **

**Al llegar, decidí hacer enchiladas de pollo para cenar. Era un plato laborioso que me mantendría ocupada. El teléfono sonó mientras cocía a fuego lento las cebollas y los chiles. Casi no me atrevía a contestar, pero podían ser mamá o Charlie. **

**Era Jessica, que estaba exultante. Mike la había alcanzado después de clase para aceptar la invitación. Lo celebré con ella durante unos instantes mientras removía la comida. Jessica debía colgar, ya que quería telefonear a Angela y a Lauren para decírselo. Le sugerí por «casualidad» que quizás Angela, la chica tímida que iba a Biología conmigo, se lo podía pedir a Eric. Y Lauren, una estirada que me ignoraba durante el almuerzo, se lo podía pedir a Tyler; tenía entendido que estaba disponible. Jess pensó que era una gran idea. **

— Es una idea excelente. Mantén a esos idiotas lejos de ti.

**De hecho, ahora que tenía seguro a Mike, sonó sincera cuando dijo que deseaba que fuera al baile. Le mencioné el pretexto del viaje a Seattle. **

**Después de colgar, intenté concentrarme en la cocina, sobre todo al cortar el pollo. No me apetecía hacer otro viaje a urgencias. Pero la cabeza me daba vueltas de tanto analizar cada palabra que hoy había pronunciado Edward. ¿A qué se refería con que era mejor que no fuéramos amigos? **

**Sentí un retortijón en el estómago cuando comprendí el significado. Debía de haber visto cuánto me obsesionaba y no quería darme esperanzas, por lo que no podíamos siquiera ser amigos. ..., porque él no estaba nada interesado en mí. **

— Oh, Bella —Edward negaba con la cabeza.

— Estúpido libro —murmuró Bella por lo bajo.

**Naturalmente que no le interesaba, pensé con enfado mientras me lloraban los ojos —reacción provocada por las cebollas—. **

Emmett, Edward y Jacob trataron de contener la risa.

— ¿De qué se ríen?

— Por la 'reacción provocada por las cebollas' —Edward lucia un poco asustado.

**Yo no era interesante **

— Eres muy interesante —dijo Edward.

— Si, nunca habíamos visto a un humano como tú en… nunca —dijo Jasper—. Eras bastante interesante.

— Y muy graciosa también —dijo Emmett.

**y él sí. Interesante... y brillante, misterioso, perfecto..., y guapo, y posiblemente capaz de levantar una furgoneta con una sola mano. **

— **¿**Ven cuando digo lo de 'muy graciosa'?

**Vale, de acuerdo. Podía dejarle tranquilo. Le dejaría solo. Soportaría la sentencia que me había impuesto a mí misma aquí, en el purgatorio; luego, si Dios quería, alguna universidad del sudeste, o tal vez Hawai, me ofrecería una beca. Concentré la mente en playas soleadas y palmeras mientras terminaba las enchiladas y las metía en el horno. **

**Charlie parecía receloso cuando percibió el aroma a pimientos verdes al llegar a casa. No le podía culpar, la comida mexicana comestible más cercana se encontraba probablemente al sur de California. **

— No es verdad, hay buenos restaurantes mexicanos en Seattle —Alice rodó los ojos.

— ¿Y cómo lo sabes?

— Todas las grandes ciudades tienen comida de todos los países.

**Pero era un poli, aunque fuera en aquel pequeño pueblecito, de modo que tuvo suficientes redaños para tomar el primer bocado. Pareció gustarle. Resultaba divertido comprobar lo despacio que empezaba a confiar en mí en los asuntos culinarios. Cuando estaba a punto de acabar, le pregunté: **

— **¿Papá? **

— **¿Sí? **

— **Esto... Quería que supieras que voy a ir a Seattle el sábado de la semana que viene..., si te parece bien. —No le pedí permiso, era sentar un mal precedente, pero me sentí maleducada. Intenté arreglarlo con ese fin de frase. **

— Mal precedente… El es tu padre, Bella, te tiene que dar premiso —dijo Edward.

— **¿Por qué? **

**Parecía sorprendido, como si fuera incapaz de imaginar algo que Forks no pudiera ofrecer. **

Alice hizo una mueca a eso y dijo**—: **Lo único que Forks puede ofreces es el clima.

— **Bueno, quiero conseguir algunos libros porque la librería local es bastante pequeña, y tal vez mire algo de ropa. **

**Tenía más dinero del habitual, ya que no había tenido que pagar el coche gracias a Charlie, aunque me dejaba un buen pellizco en las gasolineras. **

— **Lo más probable es que el monovolumen consuma mucha gasolina —apuntó, haciéndose eco de mis pensamientos. **

— **Lo sé. Pararé en Montesano y Olympia, y en Tacoma si fuera necesario. **

— El viaje te costará mucho dinero, ¿estás segura de que vale la pena —Jacob hizo muecas— solo para alejarte del baile?

— Yep.

— **¿Vas a ir tú sola? —preguntó. No sabía si sospechaba que tenía un novio secreto o si se preocupaba por el tema del coche. **

— **Sí. **

— **Seattle es una ciudad muy grande, te podrías perder —señaló preocupado. **

— **Papá, Phoenix es cinco veces más grande que Seattle y sé leer un mapa, no te preocupes. **

— **¿No quieres que te acompañe? **

— ¡No! —Alice parecía horrorizada.

— ¿Por qué no? —preguntó Renesmee, le gustaba comprar con su papá.

— Seguro que lo entenderás cuando seas mayor.

**Intenté ser astuta al tiempo que ocultaba mi pánico. **

— **No te preocupes, papá. Voy a ir de tiendas y me pasaré el día en los probadores... Será aburrido. **

— Eso lo mantendrá alejado —murmuró Jasper, Emmett reía aunque Alice y Rosalie le miraran feo.

— **Oh, vale. **

**La sola de idea de sentarse en tiendas de ropa femenina por un periodo de tiempo indeterminado le hizo desistir de inmediato. **

— **Gracias —le sonreí. **

— **¿Estarás de vuelta a tiempo para el baile? **

**Maldición. Sólo en un pueblo tan pequeño, un padre sabe cuándo tienen lugar los bailes del instituto. **

—Pobrecita.

— **No, yo no bailo, papá. **

**Él por encima de todos los demás debería entenderlo. No había heredado de mi madre mis problemas de equilibrio. Lo comprendió. **

— **Ah, vale —había caído en la cuenta.**

**A la mañana siguiente, cuando me detuve en el aparcamiento, dejé mi coche lo más lejos posible del Volvo plateado. Quise apartarme del camino de la tentación para no acabar debiéndole a Edward un coche nuevo. **

— Me hubiera gustado saber lo que pensabas. No me hubiera importado comprarle un nuevo auto con tal de verte aplastándolo —dijo Emmett.

— Qué mal.

**Al salir del coche jugueteé con las llaves, que cayeron en un charco cercano. Mientras me agachaba para recogerlas, surgió de repente una mano nívea y las tomó antes que yo. Me erguí bruscamente. Edward Cullen estaba a mi lado, recostado como por casualidad contra mi automóvil. **

— **¿Cómo lo haces? —pregunté, asombrada e irritada. **

— **¿Hacer qué? **

**Me tendió las llaves mientras hablaba y las dejó caer en la palma de mi mano cuando las fui a coger. **

— **Aparecer del aire. **

— **Bella, no es culpa mía que seas excepcionalmente despistada. **

**Como de costumbre, hablaba en calma, con voz pausada y aterciopelada. **

Bella miraba a Edward.

— No puedo creer que de verdad le dijeras eso —dijo Jasper— a la persona más observadora que conozco.

**Fruncí el ceño ante aquel rostro perfecto. **

**Hoy sus ojos volvían a relucir con un tono profundo y dorado como la miel. Entonces tuve que bajar los míos para reordenar mis ideas, ahora confusas. **

— **¿A qué vino taponarme el paso ayer noche? —Quise saber, aún rehuyendo su mirada—. Se suponía que fingías que yo no existía ni te dabas cuenta de que echaba chispas. **

— Él pensó que podía hacer un poco de las dos.

— Es divertido verte irritándote así —observó Emmett.

— **Eso fue culpa de Tyler, no mía —se rió con disimulo—. Tenía que darle su oportunidad. **

— Estoy seguro de que también fue tu culpa, Eddy —dijo Emmett, riéndose.

— **Tú... —dije entrecortadamente. **

**No se me ocurría ningún insulto lo bastante malo. Pensé que la fuerza de mi rabia lo achantaría, pero sólo parecía divertirse aún más. **

— Y lo estaba.

— **No finjo que no existas —continuó. **

— **¿Quieres matarme a rabietas dado que la furgoneta de Tyler no lo consiguió? **

**La ira destelló en sus ojos castaños. Frunció los labios y desaparecieron todas las señales de alegría. **

— **Bella, eres totalmente absurda —murmuró con frialdad. **

**Sentí un hormigueo en las palmas de las manos y me entró un ansia de pegar a alguien. Estaba sorprendida. Por lo general, no era una persona violenta. **

— Si, y yo sé que tan no violenta eres —murmuró Jacob.

— Eso fue tu culpa.

**Le di la espalda y comencé a alejarme. **

— **Espera —gritó. Seguí andando, chapoteando enojada bajo la lluvia, pero se puso a mi altura y mantuvo mi paso con facilidad. **

— **Lo siento. He sido descortés —dijo mientras caminaba. Le ignoré—. No estoy diciendo que no sea cierto —prosiguió—, pero, de todos modos, no ha sido de buena educación. **

— Eso fue brillante —dijo Jacob con sarcasmo.

— Así es Edward — dijo Alice.

— **¿Por qué no me dejas sola? —refunfuñé. **

Todo el mundo rió ruidosamente.

— **Quería pedirte algo, pero me desviaste del tema —volvió a reír entre dientes. Parecía haber recuperado el buen humor. **

— **¿Tienes un trastorno de personalidad múltiple? —le pregunté con acritud.**

— **Y lo vuelves a hacer. **

**Suspiré. **

— **Vale, entonces, ¿qué me querías pedir? **

— **Me preguntaba si el sábado de la próxima semana, ya sabes, el día del baile de primavera... **

— ¿Le vas a preguntar sobre el baile, también? —dijo Jacob.

— Por supuesto que no —dijo Renesmee—. Probablemente le pida salir a otro lado.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— Papá no le preguntaría ir a un lugar tan mundano —Renesmee explicó—. Especialmente, cuando mamá a dicho que no a tres citas. Él le está tratando de decir que le presta atención.

— **¿Intentas ser **_**gracioso? **_**—lo interrumpí, girándome hacia él. **

**Mi rostro se empapó cuando alcé la cabeza para mirarle. En sus ojos había una perversa diversión. **

— **Por favor, ¿vas a dejarme terminar? **

**Me mordí el labio y junté las manos, entrelazando los dedos, para no cometer ninguna imprudencia. **

— **Te he escuchado decir que vas a ir a Seattle ese día y me preguntaba si querrías dar un paseo. **

— ¿Lo ves?

**Aquello fue totalmente inesperado. **

— **¿Qué? —no estaba segura de adonde quería llegar. **

— **¿Quieres dar un paseo hasta Seattle? **

— **¿Con quién? —pregunté, desconcertada. **

— **Conmigo, obviamente —articuló cada sílaba como si se estuviera dirigiendo a un discapacitado. **

Edward frunció el seño— Eso no era lo que trataba de hacer.

— Lo sé —dijo Bella, pareciendo divertida—, así es como hablas normalmente.

**Seguía sin salir de mi asombro. **

— **¿Por qué? **

— **Planeaba ir a Seattle en las próximas semanas y, para ser honesto, no estoy seguro de que tu monovolumen lo pueda conseguir. **

— **Mi coche va perfectamente, muchísimas gracias por tu preocupación. **

**Hice ademán de seguir andando, pero estaba demasiado sorprendida para mantener el mismo nivel de ira. **

— **¿Puede llegar gastando un solo depósito de gasolina? **

**Volvió a mantener el ritmo de mis pasos. **

— **No veo que sea de tu incumbencia. **

_**Estúpido propietario de un flamante Volvo. **_

Emmett y Jacob rieron.

— **El despilfarro de recursos limitados es asunto de todos. **

— Idiota —murmuró Alice.

— **De verdad, Edward, no te sigo —me recorrió un escalofrío al pronunciar su nombre; odié la sensación—. Creía que no querías ser amigo mío. **

— ¡Vamos!, sabes que lo amabas.

— Y por eso lo odiaba.

— **Dije que sería mejor que no lo fuéramos, no que no lo deseara. **

— **Vaya, gracias, eso lo aclara **_**todo **_**—le repliqué con feroz sarcasmo. **

**Me di cuenta de que había dejado de andar otra vez. Ahora estábamos al abrigo del tejado de la cafetería, por lo que podía contemplarle el rostro con mayor comodidad, lo cual, desde luego, no me ayudaba a aclarar las ideas. **

— **Sería más... prudente para ti que no fueras mi amiga —explicó—, pero me he cansado de alejarme de ti, Bella. **

— Por cierto, acababa de darme cuenta que te quería, ¿cómo iba a estar alejado de ti?

— ¿Y ya lo sabias?

**Sus ojos eran de una intensidad deliciosa cuando pronunció con voz seductora aquella última frase. Me olvidé hasta de respirar.**

— **¿Me acompañarás a Seattle? —preguntó con voz todavía vehemente. **

**Aún era incapaz de hablar, por lo que sólo asentí con la cabeza. Sonrió levemente y luego su rostro se volvió serio. **

— **Deberías alejarte de mí, de veras —me previno—. Te veré en clase. **

— Y te preguntas por qué cuestionaba tu amor.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? No era como si hubiera un conflicto o algo…

**Se dio la vuelta de forma brusca y desanduvo el camino que habíamos recorrido.**

— Fin del capítulo —dijo Renesmee. Jasper tomó el libro.


	5. Grupo sanguíneo

Capitulo cinco

Grupo Sanguíneo

— **Grupo Sanguíneo —**Jasper levantó una ceja mientras leía.

— ¡Oh! Ya me acuerdo —dijo Bella.

— Encontraran este capitulo interesante —dijo Edward, sonriendo.

— ¿Tú nunca les…? —Edward negó, cortando la pregunta de Bella.

**Me dirigí a clase de Lengua aún en las nubes, tal era así que al entrar ni siquiera me di cuenta de que la clase había comenzado. **

— **Gracias por venir, señorita Swan —saludó despectivamente el señor Masón. **

**Me sonrojé de vergüenza y me dirigí rápidamente a mi asiento. **

**No me di cuenta de que en el pupitre contiguo de siempre se sentaba Mike hasta el final de la clase. **

— Ah, el idiota está molesto.

**Sentí una punzada de culpabilidad, pero tanto él como Eric se reunieron conmigo en la puerta como de costumbre, por lo que supuse que me habían perdonado del todo. Mike parecía volver a ser el mismo mientras caminábamos, hablaba entusiasmado sobre el informe del tiempo para el fin de semana. **

— Ajá, eso siempre me ha entusiasmado —dijo Jacob.

**La lluvia exigía hacer una acampada más corta, pero aquel viaje a la playa parecía posible. **

— No importa el clima, vayan —dijo Jacob—. Estaré pronto en el libro, ¿verdad?

— Si, eso creo —dijo Bella.

**Simulé interés para maquillar el rechazo de ayer. Resultaría difícil; fuera como fuera, con suerte, sólo se suavizaría a los cuarenta y muchos años. Pasé el resto de la mañana pensando en las musarañas. Resultaba difícil creer que las palabras de Edward y la forma en que me miraba no fueran fruto de mi imaginación. Tal vez sólo fuese un sueño muy convincente que confundía con la realidad. Eso parecía más probable que el que yo le atrajera de veras a cualquier nivel. **

Edward negaba con la cabeza— ¿Cómo podías si quiera pensar en eso?

— El que me ignoraras un mes no ayudó mucho, ¿sabes? —dijo Bella—. De verdad que me dejaste confundida ese primer mes…

— Lo siento —Edward le sonrió, consolándola—. Estaba bastante confundido; no tenia idea de lo que sentía hacia ti.

— Si, él ya era muy lento, pero le tomó años en saber que se había enamorado de ti —dijo Alice.

**Por eso estaba tan impaciente y asustada al entrar en la cafetería con Jessica. **

— ¿Por qué estabas asustada? —Emmett le preguntó a Bella. Pero ella no respondió.

**Le quería ver el rostro para verificar si volvía a ser la persona indiferente y fría que había conocido durante las últimas semanas **

— Ah, es por eso.

**o, si por algún milagro, de verdad había oído lo que creía haber oído esa mañana. Jessica cotorreaba sin cesar sobre sus planes para el baile —Lauren y Ángela ya se lo habían pedido a los otros chicos e iban a acudir todos juntos—, completamente indiferente a mi desinterés. **

— Qué relación tan adorable tienen —Emmett rió.

— Pero funcionó —dijo Bella, con indiferencia.

**Un flujo de desencanto recorrió mi ser cuando de forma infalible miré a la mesa de los Cullen. Los otros cuatro hermanos estaban ahí, pero él se hallaba ausente. ¿Se había ido a casa? **

— Seguro, se escapó otra vez como un cobarde —dijo Jacob.

— Cuidado —Edward le miraba desafiante, eso solo hizo que Jacob se siguiera riendo.

**Abatida, me puse a la cola detrás de la parlanchina Jessica. Había perdido el apetito y sólo compré un botellín de limonada. Únicamente quería sentarme y enfurruñarme. **

— Te molestaba lo mucho que pensabas en mí —dijo Edward, frunciendo el entrecejo.

— Si, mucho.

— Lo siento.

—**Edward Cullen te vuelve a mirar —dijo Jessica; interrumpió mi distracción al pronunciar su nombre—. Me pregunto por qué se sienta solo hoy. **

— ¿Por qué estabas sentado solo? —dijo Bella— ¿No me querías cerca de tu familia, o ellos no me querías cerca?

— Un poco de los dos. No quería que Alice te asustara con su sobre-entusiasmo.

— ¡Hey!

— Eso nunca pasará Alice. Tú eres mi mejor amiga —dijo bella.

— ¡Hey! —esta vez fue Jacob.

— Ya me escuchaste —Bella le sonrió burlona, Jacob le sacó la lengua.

— Y tampoco lo quería a tu alrededor porque —Edward hizo una pausa—… bueno, Rosalie te odiaba y todo eso.

— No le hubiera hecho nada, solo me hubiera ido —dijo Rosalie—. No sin antes haberte dado unas pocas miradas.

— ¿No te gustaba mamá?

Rosalie lucia incomoda con la pregunta; no le gustaba mentirle a su sobrina pero tendría que decirle la verdad.

— Lo que a ella no le gustaban eran las circunstancias alrededor de mí —Bella dijo-—. Por un tiempo estuvo molesta conmigo por cierta decisión que tenia que tomar.

— ¿Y cuál era?

— Estoy segura de que ya lo sabrás.

— Pero ahora se gustan, ¿verdad? —ahora la voz de Renesmee tenía un tono grave.

— Por supuesto —Bella y Rosalie respondieron al unísono, haciendo que cada una sonriera.

— Qué bien —Renesmee parecía realmente aliviada—. ¿Y qué hubieran hecho ustedes, tíos?

— Era mejor que no estuviera cerca —Jasper suspiró.

— Yo probablemente me hubiese ido con Rose… o me hubiera quedado.

— Qué respuesta tan específica, Emmett —dijo Jasper.

— Así que era mejor que me hubiera sentado en una mesa diferente —dijo Edward.

— Bien… —Jasper tomó eso para seguir leyendo.

**Volví bruscamente la cabeza y seguí la dirección de su mirada para ver a Edward, con su sonrisa picara, que me observaba desde una mesa vacía en el extremo opuesto de la cafetería al que solía sentarse. Una vez atraída mi atención, alzó la mano y movió el dedo índice para indicarme que lo acompañara. Me guiñó el ojo cuando lo miré incrédula. **

— **¿Se refiere a **_**ti? **_**—preguntó Jessica con un tono de insultante incredulidad en la voz.**

Emmett y Jacob rieron.

—**Puede que necesite ayuda con los deberes de Biología —musité para contentarla—. Eh, será mejor que vaya a ver qué quiere. **

— Estoy seguro de que es eso, Bella.

**Pude sentir cómo me miraba al alejarme. **

**Insegura, me quedé de pie detrás de la silla que había enfrente de Edward al llegar a su mesa. **

— **¿Por qué no te sientas hoy conmigo? —me preguntó con una sonrisa. **

**Lo hice de inmediato, contemplándolo con precaución. Seguía sonriendo. Resultaba difícil concebir que existiera alguien tan guapo. Temía que desapareciera en medio de una repentina nube de humo y que yo me despertara. Él debía de esperar que yo comentara algo y por fin conseguí decir: **

—**Esto es diferente. **

—**Bueno —hizo una pausa y el resto de las palabras salieron de forma precipitada—. Decidí que, ya puesto a ir al infierno, lo podía hacer del todo. **

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Renesmee— ¿De qué estás hablando, papá?

— ¿Ves?, no soy la única que estaba confundida por ti —Bella sonrió abiertamente.

**Esperé a que dijera algo coherente. Transcurrieron los segundos y después le indiqué: **

—**Sabes que no tengo ni idea de a qué te refieres. **

—**Cierto —volvió a sonreír y cambió de tema—. Creo que tus amigos se han enojado conmigo por haberte raptado. **

—**Sobrevivirán. **

— Estoy seguro de que no era únicamente su amiga la que la estaba mirando —dijo Jacob.

— No, solo todos la estaban mirando —dijo Alice.

— Qué bien —dijo Bella, con sarcasmo.

**Sentía los ojos de todos ellos clavados en mi espalda. **

—**Aunque es posible que no quiera liberarte —dijo con un brillo pícaro en sus ojos. **

— Muy bien.

**Tragué saliva y se rió. —Pareces preocupada. **

—**No —respondí, pero mi voz se quebró de forma ridícula—. Más bien sorprendida. ¿A qué se debe este cambio? **

—**Ya te lo dije. Me he hartado de permanecer lejos de ti, por lo que me he rendido. Seguía sonriendo, pero sus ojos de color ocre estaban serios. **

— Idiota —dijo Alice, negando con la cabeza.

— **¿Rendido? —repetí confusa. **

—**Sí, he dejado de intentar ser bueno. Ahora voy a hacer lo que quiero, y que sea lo que tenga que ser. **

**Su sonrisa se desvaneció mientras se explicaba y el tono de su voz se endureció. **

— Eso es aun más peligroso —dijo Jacob.

— Lo sé —Edward suspiró—. Me odio por eso, pero… no podía estar lejos de ella.

—**Me he vuelto a perder. **

**La arrebatadora sonrisa reapareció. **

—**Siempre digo demasiado cuando hablo contigo, ése es uno de los problemas. **

—**No te preocupes... No me entero de nada —le repliqué secamente. **

— En ese momento. Pero luego pusiste todas las piezas del rompecabezas en su lugar.

—**Cuento con ello. **

—**Ya. En cristiano, ¿somos amigos ahora? **

— Yo sé que él quiere ser más que amigos —dijo Emmett.

—**Amigos... —meditó dubitativo. **

—**O no —musité. **

**Esbozó una amplia sonrisa. **

—**Bueno, supongo que podemos intentarlo, pero ahora te prevengo que no voy a ser un buen amigo para ti. **

— Papá, ¿dejarás de hacer eso en todo el libro?

— No, no lo haré.

— Así que constantemente vas a decirle a mamá que se mantenga alejada pero te quedaras cerca.

— Si, eso es exactamente lo que hizo.

**El aviso oculto detrás de su sonrisa era real.**

—**Lo repites un montón —recalqué al tiempo que intentaba ignorar el repentino temblor de mi vientre y mantenía serena la voz. **

—**Sí, porque no me escuchas. Sigo a la espera de que me creas. Si eres lista, me evitarás. **

—**Me parece que tú también te has formado tu propia opinión sobre mi mente preclara. **

— Lo siento acerca de eso —Edward frunció el ceño—. Nunca quise decir que no eras brillante… en todos los sentidos.

— Está bien, te comprendo.

**Entrecerré los ojos y él sonrió disculpándose. **

—**En ese caso —me esforcé por resumir aquel confuso intercambio de frases—, hasta que yo sea lista... ¿Vamos a intentar ser amigos? **

—**Eso parece casi exacto. **

**Busqué con la mirada mis manos, en torno a la botella de limonada, sin saber qué hacer. **

— **¿Qué piensas? —preguntó con curiosidad. **

— Ah, tu pregunta favorita.

— Solo para ti, amor.

**Alcé la vista hasta esos profundos ojos dorados que me turbaban los sentidos y, como de costumbre, respondí la verdad: **

— Eso es bueno saberlo —dijo Edward.

— Soy sincera contigo la mayoría del tiempo.

— Es 'la mayoría del tiempo' lo que me frustra —dijo Edward.

—**Intentaba averiguar qué eres. **

— ¿Y qué cuando digo cosas así? ¿Te frustra?

— A veces.

**Su rostro se crispó, pero consiguió mantener la sonrisa, no sin cierto esfuerzo. **

— **¿Y has tenido fortuna en tus pesquisas? —inquirió con desenvoltura. **

—**No demasiada —admití. **

**Se rió entre dientes. **

— **¿Qué teorías barajas? **

**Me sonrojé. Durante el último mes había estado vacilando entre Batman y Spiderman. No había forma de admitir aquello. **

— Eso es tan ridículo —dijo Jacob.

— Ya lo sé.

— ¿No podías inventar tu propia teoría? —preguntó Jacob.

— No, me gusta usar historias —dijo Bella.

— Argh, ya lo sé—dijo Jacob, gruñendo— ¿Eso va a salir también?

— Obviamente —Bella rosó los ojos—, pasa la primera vez que nos conocemos.

— Yo solo...

— ¿Pueden decir de que están hablando ustedes dos? —dijo Renesmee, irritada.

— Lo siento.

— **¿No me lo quieres decir? —preguntó, ladeando la cabeza con una sonrisa terriblemente tentadora. **

**Negué con la cabeza. **

—**Resulta demasiado embarazoso. **

—**Eso es realmente frustrante, ya lo sabes —se quejó. **

—**No —disentí rápidamente con una dura mirada—. No concibo por qué ha de resultar frustrante, en absoluto, sólo porque alguien rehusé revelar sus pensamientos, sobre todo después de haber efectuado unos cuantos comentarios crípticos, especialmente ideados para mantenerme en vela toda la noche, pensando en su posible significado... Bueno, ¿por qué iba a resultar frustrante? **

Todo el mundo estaba riendo fuertemente a eso.

— Me resultaba muy difícil no reírme en ese momento—dijo Emmett, todavía riendo—. Nunca había escuchado a nadie llamando a Edward así.

— ¿Y empecé a gustarte entonces? —dijo Bella.

— Me parecías divertida, si.

**Hizo una mueca. **

—**O mejor —continué, ahora el enfado acumulado fluía libremente—, digamos que una persona realiza un montón de cosas raras, como salvarte la vida bajo circunstancias imposibles un día y al siguiente tratarte como si fueras un paria, y jamás te explica ninguna de las dos, incluso después de haberlo prometido. Eso tampoco debería resultar **_**demasiado **_**frustrante. **

— Eres muy linda cuando te pones así —dijo Edward.

— ¿No estas escuchando? Ella no estaba demasiado frustrada a ese momento —dijo Emmett.

—**Tienes un poquito de genio, ¿verdad? **

— Solo un poco.

—**No me gusta aplicar un doble rasero. **

**Nos contemplamos el uno al otro sin sonreír.**

**Miró por encima de mi hombro y luego, de forma inesperada, rió por lo bajo. **

— **¿Qué? **

—**Tu novio parece creer que estoy siendo desagradable contigo. Se debate entre venir o no a interrumpir nuestra discusión. **

**Volvió a reírse. **

— De verdad que quise ir a patearte cuando dijiste eso —Rosalie gruñó—. Prácticamente le estabas diciendo que leías mentes.

— Como dije, me resultaba muy difícil contenerme en frente de ella —dijo Edward.

—**No sé de quién me hablas —dije con frialdad— pero, de todos modos, estoy segura de que te equivocas. **

—**Yo, no. Te lo dije, me resulta fácil saber qué piensan la mayoría de las personas. **

— Y ahí vas otra vez.

—**Excepto yo, por supuesto. **

—**Sí, excepto tú —su humor cambió de repente. Sus ojos se hicieron más inquietantes—. Me pregunto por qué será. **

— Porque ella no sería tu compañera perfecta si sabias lo que pensaba —dijo Alice.

— ¿Crees que hubieras seguido amando a mamá incluso sabiendo lo que pensaba? —preguntó Renesmee.

— Estoy seguro que sí —dijo Edward.

— Sigo pensando que es bueno que no le leyeras la mente —dijo Emmett—, eres muy fastidioso leyendo nuestras mentes todo el tiempo.

— Además, me gustaba que no pudieras leerme la mente —Bella gruñó la siguiente oración—. Pero claro, ahora que están estos estúpidos libros…

**La intensidad de su mirada era tal que tuve que apartar la vista. Me concentré en abrir el tapón de mi botellín de limonada. Lo desenrosqué sin mirar, con los ojos fijos en la mesa. **

— **¿No tienes hambre? —preguntó distraído. **

—**No —no me apetecía mencionar que mi estómago ya estaba lleno de... mariposas. **

— Awww —dijo Alice. Bella lucía avergonzada.

**Miré el espacio vacío de la mesa delante de él—. ¿Y tú? **

—**No. No estoy hambriento. **

**No comprendí su expresión, parecía disfrutar de algún chiste privado. **

— **¿Me puedes hacer un favor? —le pedí después de un segundo de vacilación. **

**De repente, se puso en guardia. **

—**Eso depende de lo que quieras. **

— Siempre estás en guardia —Bella lo miró molesta.

— Bueno, es que eres conocida por hacer preguntas que me ponen incomodo —se defendió Edward.

— Como si tu no lo hicieras tampoco —murmuró Bella.

—**No es mucho —le aseguré. El esperó con cautela y curiosidad. **

—**Sólo me preguntaba si podrías ponerme sobre aviso la próxima vez que decidas ignorarme por mi propio bien. Únicamente para estar preparada. **

Edward se puso triste en ese momento. Él nunca la había ignorada, esto le hizo recordar la vez que la había abandonado. Bella no dijo nada, tomó sus manos y las unió, sabiendo lo que él estaba pensando.

**Mantuve la vista fija en el botellín de limonada mientras hablaba, recorriendo el círculo de la boca con mi sonrosado dedo. **

—**Me parece justo. **

**Apretaba los labios para no reírse cuando alcé los ojos. **

—**Gracias. **

—**En ese caso, ¿puedo pedir una respuesta a cambio? —pidió. **

—**Una. **

—**Cuéntame una teoría. **

**¡Ahí va! **

—**Esa, no. **

Emmett rió ruidosamente.

—**No hiciste distinción alguna, sólo prometiste una respuesta —me recordó. **

—**Claro, y tú no has roto ninguna promesa —le recordé a mi vez. **

—**Sólo una teoría... No me reiré. **

—**Sí lo harás. **

**Estaba segura de ello. Bajó la vista y luego me miró con aquellos ardientes ojos ocres a través de sus largas pestañas negras.**

—**Por favor —respiró al tiempo que se inclinaba hacia mí. **

**Parpadeé con la mente en blanco. ¡Cielo santo! ¿Cómo lo conseguía? **

— Ah, otra cosa útil por saber.

— ¿Ya lo sabias? —preguntó Bella.

— Bueno si… pero es muy bueno saber como te afecta.

—**Eh... ¿Qué?—pregunté, deslumbrada. **

—**Cuéntame sólo una de tus pequeñas teorías, por favor. **

**Su mirada aún me abrasaba. ¿También era un hipnotizador? ¿O era yo una incauta irremediable? **

—**Pues... Eh... ¿Te mordió una araña radiactiva? **

— Puedes ser un poco incauta a veces —dijo Jacob.

— Y tu puedes ser la persona más terca que he conocido —agregó Edward, riendo.

— Una buena combinación —dijo Jasper, sonriendo.

— Gracias —Bella rodó los ojos.

—**Eso no es muy imaginativo. **

—**Lo siento, es todo lo que tengo —contesté, ofendida. **

—**Ni siquiera te has acercado —dijo con fastidio. **

— **¿Nada de arañas? **

—**No. **

— **¿Ni un poquito de radiactividad? **

—**Nada. **

—**Maldición —suspiré. **

—**Tampoco me afecta la kriptonita —se rió entre dientes. **

— Eso no tiene nada que ver con Spiderman —dijo Jacob—. ¿Por qué mencionaste la kriptonita?

— Es que no quería decirle nada sobre mordidas.

—**Se suponía que no te ibas a reír, ¿te acuerdas? **

**Hizo un esfuerzo por recobrar la compostura. **

—**Con el tiempo, lo voy a averiguar —le advertí. **

— Y lo harás.

— No reaccionaste así la primera vez —dijo Bella.

— Estaba convencido de que me odiarías cuando lo descubrieras —dijo Edward.

— Me pregunto cuántas veces Edward se equivocará así —Jasper suspiró-

— Me encantaría saberlo —Emmett rió—, tal vez no debería llamarte más sabelotodo.

—**Desearía que no lo intentaras —dijo, de nuevo con gesto serio. **

— **¿Por...? **

— **¿Qué pasaría si no fuera un superhéroe? ¿Y si fuera el chico malo? —sonrió jovialmente, pero sus ojos eran impenetrables. **

— No eres el malo —dijo Renesmee—, nunca hiciste nada de…

— He hecho cosas de las que no estoy orgulloso —Edward frunció el ceño.

— Tal vez sí, pero no son tan malas de las que tu papá cree —dijo Bella, mirándolo.

—**Oh, ya veo —dije. Algunas de las cosas que había dicho encajaron de repente. **

— **¿Sí? **

**De pronto, su rostro se había vuelto adusto, como si temiera haber revelado demasiado sin querer. **

— **¿Eres peligroso? **

— Y ahora _yo _quería patearte por decir mucho —dijo Alice.

**Era una suposición, pero el pulso se me aceleró cuando, de forma instintiva, comprendí la verdad de mis propias palabras. Lo **_**era. **_**Me lo había intentado decir todo el tiempo. Se limitó a mirarme, con los ojos rebosantes de alguna emoción que no lograba comprender. **

—**Pero no malo —susurré al tiempo que movía la cabeza—. No, no creo que seas malo. **

— Eso fue lo único que te salvó.

—**Te equivocas. **

**Su voz apenas era audible. **

— Se supone que fuese inaudible —dijo Edward.

— Lo siento —Bella rió.

**Bajó la vista al tiempo que me arrebataba el tapón de la botella y lo hacía girar entre los dedos. Lo contemplé fijamente mientras me preguntaba por qué no me asustaba. Hablaba en serio, eso era evidente, pero sólo me sentía ansiosa, con los nervios a flor de piel... y, por encima de todo lo demás, fascinada, como de costumbre siempre que me encontraba cerca de él. **

— Nunca reaccionas normal —dijo Edward, riendo.

— Yo reacciono de manera normal.

**El silencio se prolongó hasta que me percaté de que la cafetería estaba casi vacía. Me puse en pie de un salto.**

—**Vamos a llegar tarde. **

—**Hoy no voy a ir a clase —dijo mientras daba vueltas al tapón tan deprisa que apenas podía verse. **

— ¿Por qué no? —preguntó Renesmee.

—Ya verás.

— **¿Por qué no? **

—**Es saludable saltarse las clases de vez en cuando **

— Así que no te importaría que use esa excusa —dijo Renesmee—… si alguna vez me dejas ir al instituto.

— Estoy seguro de que vas a ir al instituto en un par de año —dijo Bella—, tal vez cuando dejes de crecer tan rápido.

— Lo que es un incentivo para que no dejes de crecer —rió Jacob.

— Y puedes ir cuantas veces quieras —dijo Edward—, estoy seguro de que sabes más que los chicos sabrían a tu edad.

— Especialmente, más inteligente que el chucho —dijo Rosalie.

— ¡Hey! Yo sé cosas —se quejó Jacob.

— De todas maneras, ella es más madura que él —agregó Jasper.

— ¡Hey!

—**dijo mientras me sonreía, pero en sus ojos relucía la preocupación. **

—**Bueno, yo sí voy. **

**Era demasiado cobarde para arriesgarme a que me pillaran. Concentró su atención en el tapón. **

—**En ese caso, te veré luego. **

**Indecisa, vacilé, pero me apresuré a salir en cuanto sonó el primer toque del timbre después de confirmar con una última mirada que él no se había movido ni un centímetro. **

**Mientras me dirigía a clase, casi a la carrera, la cabeza me daba vueltas a mayor velocidad que el tapón del botellín. Me había respondido a pocas preguntas en comparación con las muchas que había suscitado. Al menos, había dejado de llover. **

**Tuve suerte. El señor Banner no había entrado aún en clase cuando llegué. Me instalé rápidamente en mi asiento, consciente de que tanto Mike como Ángela no dejaban de mirarme. Mike parecía resentido y Ángela sorprendida, y un poco intimidada. **

— Porque nadie era tan cercano a nosotros hasta que llegaste tú, así que no es sorpresa de que está sorprendida —dijo Jasper.

**Entonces entró en clase el señor Banner y llamó al orden a los alumnos. Hacía equilibrios para sostener en brazos unas cajitas de cartón. Las soltó encima de la mesa de Mike y le dijo que comenzara a distribuirlas por la clase. **

—**De acuerdo, chicos, quiero que todos toméis un objeto de las cajas. **

**El sonido estridente de los guantes de goma contra sus muñecas se me antojó de mal augurio. **

—**El primero contiene una tarjeta de identificación del grupo sanguíneo —continuó mientras tomaba una tarjeta blanca con las cuatro esquinas marcadas y la exhibía—. En segundo lugar, tenemos un aplacador de cuatro puntas —sostuvo en alto algo similar a un peine sin dientes—. El tercer objeto es una micro—lanceta esterilizada —alzó una minúscula pieza de plástico azul y la abrió. La aguja de la lanceta era invisible a esa distancia, pero se me revolvió estómago. **

—**Voy a pasar con un cuentagotas con suero para preparar vuestras tarjetas, de modo que, por favor, no empecéis hasta que pase yo... —comenzó de nuevo por la mesa de Mike, depositando con esmero una gota de agua en cada una de las cuatro esquinas—. Luego, con cuidado, quiero que os pinchéis un dedo con la lanceta. **

— Oh, entonces es por eso que no fuiste a clases —dijo Jacob.

— Naturalmente, no creí que fuese buena idea.

— Si, un homicidio en masa hubiese sido fatal —murmuró Jacob.

**Tomó la mano de Mike y le punzó la yema del dedo corazón con la punta de la lanceta. Oh, no. Un sudor viscoso me cubrió la frente. **

— ¿Por qué? — Emmett preguntó mientras miraba a Bella.

—**Depositad una gotita de sangre en cada una de las puntas —hizo una demostración. Apretó el dedo de Mike hasta que fluyó la sangre. Tragué de forma convulsiva, el estómago se revolvió aún más**

— Le tienes fobia a la sangre —dijo Emmett, sonriendo.

— Es peor que eso —dijo Edward.

— Hubiste de haber pasado fatal toda tu vida —dijo Jacob—, con las veces que te has hecho sangrar.

—**. Entonces las aplicáis a la tarjeta del test —concluyó.**

**Sostuvo en alto la goteante tarjeta roja delante de nosotros para que la viéramos. Cerré los ojos, intenté oír por encima del pitido de mis oídos. **

—**El próximo fin de semana, la Cruz Roja se detiene en Port Angeles para recoger donaciones de sangre, por lo que he pensado que todos vosotros deberíais conocer vuestro grupo sanguíneo **

— Lo que es otra razón por la cual no debí de haber estado allí — dijo Edward.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Jacob.

— Er, nosotros no tenemos sangre y si la tuviéramos —dijo Edward—, la aguja no penetraría nuestra piel.

— Claro, nadie querría ver eso.

— ¿Eso va para mí también? — preguntó Renesmee.

— No —dijo Edward—. Tienes sangre, sin embargo, es diferente a la de los humanos, y estoy seguro de que la aguja se partiría también contra tu piel.

—**parecía orgulloso de sí mismo—. Los menores de dieciocho años vais a necesitar un permiso de vuestros padres... Hay hojas de autorización encima de mi mesa. **

**Siguió cruzando la clase con el cuentagotas. Descansé la mejilla contra la fría y oscura superficie de la mesa, intentando mantenerme consciente. Todo lo que oía a mí alrededor eran chillidos, quejas y risitas cuando se ensartaban los dedos con la lanceta. Inspiré y expiré de forma acompasada por la boca. **

— ¿Por qué haces eso?

— Aquí viene la mejor parte —dijo Edward.

—**Bella, ¿te encuentras bien? —preguntó el señor Banner. Su voz sonaba muy cerca de mi cabeza. Parecía alarmado. **

—**Ya sé cuál es mi grupo sanguíneo, señor Banner —dije con voz débil. No me atrevía a levantar la cabeza. **

— **¿Te sientes débil? **

—**Sí, señor —murmuré mientras en mi fuero interno me daba de bofetadas por no haberme saltado la clase cuando tuve la ocasión. **

— Te hubiese advertido si lo supiese —dijo Edward.

— Yo lo sabía, pero pensé que era mejor así —dijo Alice.

—**Por favor, ¿alguien puede llevar a Bella a la enfermería? —pidió en voz alta. **

**No tuve que alzar la vista para saber que Mike se ofrecería voluntario. **

— Por supuesto, el golden retriever tenía que sentirse útil —rió Jacob.

— No creo que deberías hacer chiste de perros, chucho —dijo Emmett, Rosalie le sonreía a su esposo.

— **¿Puedes caminar? —preguntó el señor Banner. **

—**Sí —susurré. **_**Limítate a dejarme salir de aquí, **_**pensé. **_**Me arrastraré. **_

— ¿Es tan malo?

**Mike parecía ansioso cuando me rodeó la cintura con el brazo y puso mi brazo sobre su hombro. Me apoyé pesadamente sobre él mientras salía de clase. **

**Muy despacio, crucé el campus a remolque de Mike. Cuando doblamos la esquina de la cafetería y estuvimos fuera del campo de visión del edificio cuatro —en el caso de que el profesor Banner estuviera mirando—, me detuve. **

— **¿Me dejas sentarme un minuto, por favor? —supliqué. **

**Me ayudó a sentarme al borde del paseo. **

—**Y, hagas lo que hagas, ocúpate de tus asuntos —le avisé. **

**Aún seguía muy confusa. Me tumbé sobre un costado, puse la mejilla sobre el cemento húmedo y gélido de la acera y cerré los ojos. Eso pareció ayudar un poco. **

— Parecías muerta, de verdad que estaba preocupado por ti —dijo Edward.

—**Vaya, te has puesto verde —comentó Mike, bastante nervioso. **

— **¿Bella? —me llamó otra voz a lo lejos. **

_**¡No! Por favor, que esa voz tan terriblemente familiar sea sólo una imaginación. **_

— Qué embarazoso.

— **¿Qué le sucede? ¿Está herida? **

**Ahora la voz sonó más cerca, y parecía preocupada. No me lo estaba imaginando. Apreté los párpados con fuerza, me quería morir o, como mínimo, no vomitar. **

**Mike parecía tenso. **

—**Creo que se ha desmayado. No sé qué ha pasado, no ha movido ni un dedo.**

— Eres un peso ligero cuando es acerca de sangre —dijo Emmett.

— No lo sé, ahora tiene un control admirable con ella —dijo Jasper.

— Claro, porque parte de ella todavía le tiene nauseas —dijo Emmett.

— ¿Ah?, me pregunto si será verdad… —murmuró Carlisle desde el estudio.

—**Bella —la voz de Edward sonó a mi lado. Ahora parecía aliviado—. ¿Me oyes? **

—**No —gemí—. Vete. **

Todo el mundo se rió fuertemente.

**Se rió por lo bajo. **

—**La llevaba a la enfermería —explicó Mike a la defensiva—, pero no quiso avanzar más. **

—**Yo me encargo de ella —dijo Edward. Intuí su sonrisa en el tono de su voz—. Puedes volver a clase. **

— Fue bastante divertido —sonrió Edward.

— No puedo estar mas de acuerdo contigo, Eddy —dijo Emmett.

—**No —protestó Mike—. Se supone que he de hacerlo yo. **

**De repente, la acera se desvaneció debajo de mi cuerpo. Abrí los ojos, sorprendida. Estaba en brazos de Edward, que me había levantado en vilo, y me llevaba con la misma facilidad que si pesara cinco kilos en lugar de cincuenta. **

— **¡Bájame! **

_**Por favor, por favor, que no le vomite encima.**_

— No, por favor, vomita en él.

— Qué desagradable —dijeron Renesmee y Rosalie al mismo tiempo.

**Empezó a caminar antes de que terminara de hablar. **

— **¡Eh! —gritó Mike, que ya se hallaba a diez pasos detrás de nosotros. **

**Edward lo ignoró. **

—**Tienes un aspecto espantoso —me dijo al tiempo que esbozaba una amplia sonrisa. **

— ¿No podías decir algo mejor? —Rosalie le miró.

— **¡Déjame otra vez en la acera! —protesté. **

**El bamboleo de su caminar no ayudaba. **

**Me sostenía con cuidado lejos de su cuerpo, soportando todo mi peso sólo con los brazos, sin que eso pareciera afectarle. **

— Claro que no, Bella, ¿crees que pesas mas que una furgoneta?

— **¿De modo que te desmayas al ver sangre? —preguntó. Aquello parecía divertirle. **

— No es el único —dijo Emmett.

**No le contesté. Cerré los ojos, apreté los labios y luché contra las náuseas con todas mis fuerzas. **

—**Y ni siquiera era la visión de tu propia sangre —continuó regodeándose. **

**No sé cómo abrió la puerta mientras me llevaba en brazos, pero de repente hacía calor, por lo que supe que habíamos entrado. **

—**Oh, Dios mío —dijo de forma entrecortada una voz de mujer. **

—**Se desmayó en Biología —le explicó Edward. **

— ¡No me desmayé!

— Ella nunca perdió la consciencia —dijo Renesmee— ¿Por qué dijiste eso?

**Abrí los ojos. Estaba en la oficina. Edward me llevaba dando zancadas delante del mostrador frontal en dirección a la puerta de la enfermería. La señora Cope, la recepcionista de rostro rubicundo, corrió delante de él para mantener la puerta abierta. La atónita enfermera, una dulce abuelita, levantó los ojos de la novela que leía mientras Edward me llevaba en volandas dentro de la habitación y me depositaba con suavidad encima del crujiente papel que cubría el colchón de vinilo marrón del único catre. Luego se colocó contra la pared, tan lejos como lo permitía la angosta **

**habitación, con los ojos brillantes, excitados. **

—**Ha sufrido un leve desmayo —tranquilizó a la sobresaltada enfermera—. En Biología están haciendo la prueba del Rh. **

**La enfermera asintió sabiamente.**

—**Siempre le ocurre a alguien. **

— Y tu tuviste que ser ese alguien —dijo Edward.

**Edward se rió con disimulo. **

—**Quédate tendida un minutito, cielo. Se pasará. **

—**Lo sé —dije con un suspiro. Las náuseas ya empezaban a remitir. **

— Así que tienes experiencia con eso —dijo Emmett.

— **¿Te sucede muy a menudo? —preguntó ella. **

—**A veces —admití. Edward tosió para ocultar otra carcajada. **

— Eso fue muy grosero —Bella se molestó con Edward.

— Lo siento pero… ¿por qué no le gritas a Emmett? Él se ha estado riendo todo el tiempo.

— Es Emmett, no hay nada que pueda hacer con él.

—**Puedes regresar a clase —le dijo la enfermera. **

—**Se supone que me tengo que quedar con ella —le contestó con aquel tono suyo tan autoritario que la enfermera, **

**aunque frunció los labios, no discutió más. **

—**Voy a traerte un poco de hielo para la frente, cariño —me dijo, y luego salió bulliciosamente de la habitación. **

—**Tenías razón —me quejé, dejando que mis ojos se cerraran. **

—**Suelo tenerla, ¿sobre qué tema en particular en esta ocasión? **

— Argh, estúpido sabelotodo.

—**Hacer saltarse las clases **_**es **_**saludable. **

**Respiré de forma acompasada. **

—**Ahí fuera hubo un momento en que me asustaste —admitió después de hacer una pausa. La voz sonaba como si confesara una humillante debilidad**

— No fue así —dijo Edward—, fue algo nuevo para mí. Nunca estuve preocupado por alguien así.

—**. Creí que Newton arrastraba tu cadáver para enterrarlo en los bosques. **

—**Ja, ja. **

**Continué con los ojos cerrados, pero cada vez me encontraba más entonada. **

—**Lo cierto es que he visto cadáveres con mejor aspecto. Me preocupaba que tuviera que vengar tu asesinato. **

—**Pobre Mike. Apuesto a que se ha enfadado. **

—**Me aborrece por completo —dijo Edward jovialmente. **

—**No lo puedes saber —disentí, pero de repente me pregunté si a lo mejor sí que podía. **

—**Vi su rostro... Te lo aseguro. **

— Si, claro —dijo Emmett—, apuesto a que eres mucho peor leyendo la cara de las personas.

— Lo era, hasta que conocí a Bella. Pienso que he aprendido mucho desde eso.

— No creo que eso te haya ayudado a leer las expresiones de la gente. Bella es bastante fácil de leer —dijo Jasper.

— Ahora soy más difícil de leer —dijo Bella.

— Un poquito pero no mucho.

Bella hizo una meca.

— ¿Ves?, ahora estas molesta —dijo Jasper.

Bella rosó los ojos— Puedes saber la emociones, Jasper, por supuesto que sabes eso.

— Créeme, Bella, todos sabemos lo que sientes —rió Edward.

— **¿Cómo es que me viste? Creí que te habías ido. **

**Ya me encontraba prácticamente recuperada. Las náuseas se hubieran pasado con mayor rapidez de haber comido algo durante el almuerzo, aunque, por otra parte, tal vez era afortunada por haber tenido el estómago vacío. **

—**Estaba en mi coche escuchando un CD. **

**Aquella respuesta tan sencilla me sorprendió. **

— Yo puedo ser normal.

— ¿Qué estabas escuchando?

— Debussy —dijo, subiendo las cejas. Ella debería de saber eso, pero era difícil saber que era lo que recordaba de antes de su transformación. Quizá, era bueno que leyeran esos libros; así ella recordaría más cosas acerca de su vida humana.

— Ahí va la teoría de 'adolescente normal' —dijo Bella.

— ¿Ningún adolescente normal lo sabría? —dijo Jacob, con burla.

— ¿Qué me dices a eso, Bella? —dijo Edward.

— Nunca dije que yo fuese normal.

**Oí la puerta y abrí los ojos para ver a la enfermera con una compresa fría en la mano. **

—**Aquí tienes, cariño —la colocó sobre mi frente y añadió—: Tienes mejor aspecto. **

—**Creo que ya estoy bien —dije mientras me incorporaba lentamente. **

**Me pitaban un poco los oídos, pero no tenía mareos. Las paredes de color menta no daban vueltas. **

**Pude ver que me iba a obligar a acostarme de nuevo, pero en ese preciso momento la puerta se abrió y la señora Cope se golpeó la cabeza contra la misma. **

—**Ahí viene otro —avisó.**

**Me bajé de un salto para dejar libre el camastro para el siguiente inválido. Devolví la compresa a la enfermera. **

—**Tome, ya no la necesito. **

**Entonces, Mike cruzó la puerta tambaleándose. Ahora sostenía a Lee Stephens, otro chico de nuestra clase de Biología, que tenía el rostro amarillento. Edward y yo retrocedimos hacia la pared para hacerles sitio. **

—**Oh, no —murmuró Edward—. Vámonos fuera de aquí, Bella. **

— No te molesto, ¿o sí? —dijo Bella.

— ¿La sangre? No, contigo ahí no.

— Solo era por precaución —dijo Jacob— ¿Eso te haría…? Ya sabes.

Nadie respondió, pero todos los Cullen se tensaron.

**Aturdida, le busqué con la mirada. **

—**Confía en mí... Vamos. **

**Di media vuelta y me aferré a la puerta antes de que se cerrara para salir disparada de la enfermería. Sentí que Edward me seguía. **

—**Por una vez me has hecho caso. **

**Estaba sorprendido. **

— Pasa en ocasiones —dijo Bella, sonriendo.

— En muy pocas.

—**Olí la sangre —le dije, **

— ¿Qué? —dijo Emmett, mirando a Bella incrédulamente—, ¡los humanos no pueden oler la sangre!

— Yo sí —dijo bella.

— Fuiste un humano muy extraño —murmuró Emmett.

— Muchas gracias, Emmett —Bella rosó los ojos.

— ¿Y estás segura que el olor de la sangre no te pone enferma?

— Estoy segura.

**arrugando la nariz. Lee no se ha puesto malo por ver la sangre de otros, como yo. **

—**La gente no puede oler la sangre —me contradijo. **

—**Bueno, yo sí. Eso es lo que me pone mala. Huele a óxido... y a sal. **

— No, no huele así —los Cullen dijeron.

— Hmm, interesante —Carlisle se oyó desde su estudio.

— Parece como si hubieses respondido alguna de sus preguntas que lleva años resolviendo —dijo Edward.

— Si, gracias, Bella —dijo Carlisle.

— De nada.

**Se me quedó mirando con una expresión insondable. **

— **¿Qué? —le pregunté. **

—**No es nada. **

**Entonces, Mike cruzó la puerta, sus ojos iban de Edward a mí. La mirada que le dedicó a Edward me confirmó lo que éste me había dicho, que Mike lo aborrecía. Volvió a mirarme con gesto malhumorado. **

—**Tienes mejor aspecto —me acusó. **

—**Ocúpate de tus asuntos —volví a avisarle. **

—**Ya no sangra nadie más —murmuró—. ¿Vas a volver a clase? **

— **¿Bromeas? Tendría que dar media vuelta y volver aquí. **

— Te lo dije; el tipo es un idiota.

—**Sí, supongo que sí. ¿Vas a venir este fin de semana a la playa? **

**Mientras hablaba, lanzó otra mirada fugaz hacia Edward, que se apoyaba con gesto ausente contra el desordenado mostrador, inmóvil como una estatua. Intenté que pareciera lo más amigable posible: **

—**Claro. Te dije que iría. **

—**Nos reuniremos en la tienda de mi padre a las diez. **

**Su mirada se posó en Edward otra vez, preguntándose si no estaría dando demasiada información. Su lenguaje **

**corporal evidenciaba que no era una invitación abierta. **

— Lastima —dijo Emmett, fingiendo desilusión.

— Eso no fue lo único que me mantuvo alejado.

—**Allí estaré —prometí. **

—**Entonces, te veré en clase de gimnasia —dijo, dirigiéndose con inseguridad hacia la puerta. **

—**Hasta la vista —repliqué. **

**Me miró una vez más con la contrariedad escrita en su rostro redondeado y se encorvó mientras cruzaba lentamente la puerta. Me invadió una oleada de compasión. Sopesé el hecho de ver su rostro desencantado otra vez en clase de Educación física. **

—**Gimnasia —gemí. **

—**Puedo hacerme cargo de eso —no me había percatado de que Edward se había acercado, pero me habló al oído—. Ve a sentarte e intenta parecer paliducha —murmuró. **

— Lo que nunca fue un problema para mí.

— Y nunca lo será.

**Esto no suponía un gran cambio. Siempre estaba pálida, y mi reciente desmayo había dejado una ligera capa de sudor sobre mi rostro. Me senté en una de las crujientes sillas plegables acolchadas **_**y **_**descansé la cabeza contra la pared con los ojos cerrados. Los desmayos siempre me dejaban agotada. **

**Oí a Edward hablar con voz suave en el mostrador. **

— **¿Señora Cope? **

— **¿Sí? **

**No la había oído regresar a su mesa. **

—**Bella tiene gimnasia la próxima hora y creo que no se encuentra del todo bien. ¿Cree que podría dispensarla de asistir a esa clase? —su voz era aterciopelada. **

— ¿Aterciopelada? —Emmett miraba a Bella con una ceja levantada, ella solo se encogió de hombros.

**Pude imaginar lo convincentes que estaban resultando sus ojos. **

—**Edward —dijo la señora Cope sin dejar de ir y venir. ¿Por qué no era yo capaz de hacer lo mismo?—, ¿necesitas también que te dispense a ti? **

—**No. Tengo clase con la señora Goff. A ella no le importará. **

—**De acuerdo, no te preocupes de nada. Que te mejores, Bella —me deseó en voz alta. Asentí débilmente con la cabeza, sobreactuando un poquito. **

— Sobreactuando mucho.

— **¿Puedes caminar o quieres que te lleve en brazos otra vez? **

**De espaldas a la recepcionista, su expresión se tornó sarcástica. **

—**Caminaré. **

**Me levanté con cuidado, seguía sintiéndome bien. Mantuvo la puerta abierta para mí, con la amabilidad en los labios y la burla en los ojos. Salí hacia la fría llovizna que empezaba a caer. Agradecí que se llevara el sudor pegajoso de mi rostro. Era la primera vez que disfrutaba de la perenne humedad que emanaba del cielo. **

— Realmente olías delicioso en la lluvia.

— Er, claro, lo tomaré como un cumplido —dijo Bella.

—**Gracias —le dije cuando me siguió—. Merecía la pena seguir enferma para perderse la clase de gimnasia. **

— ¿Sabes? Cuando vaya al instituto otra vez no iré a clase de gimnasia —dijo Bella.

— ¿Por qué? —dijo Jacob—,así puedes patear cu… —antes de que pudiera terminar, fue golpeado por tres vampiras en la cabeza—. Ouch, me dolió —dijo, sobando su cabeza; a él no se le estaba permitido decir malas palabras en frente de Renesmee, quien estaba riendo. Bella se preguntaba si él solo lo hacia para entretenerla o solo porque no podía parar de maldecir (las dos opciones parecían posibles).

— Quiero decir, ¿por qué, si eres muy buena ahora?

— No sé.

—**Sin duda. **

**Me miró directamente, con los ojos entornados bajo la lluvia. **

—**De modo que vas a ir... Este sábado, quiero decir. **

**Esperaba que él viniera, aunque parecía improbable. No me lo imaginaba poniéndose de acuerdo con el resto de los chicos del instituto para ir en coche a algún sitio. **

Emmett empezó a reír, Edward solo sonrió.

**No pertenecía al mismo mundo, **

— Eres la única que pensaría así —sonrió Jasper.

**pero la sola esperanza de que pudiera suceder me dio la primera punzada de entusiasmo que había sentido por ir a la excursión. **

— **¿Adonde vais a ir exactamente? —seguía mirando al frente, inexpresivo. **

—**A La Push, al puerto. **

**Estudié su rostro, intentando leer en el mismo. Sus ojos parecieron entrecerrarse un poco más. **

Edward rodó los ojos.

**Me lanzó una mirada con el rabillo del ojo y sonrió secamente.**

—**En verdad, no creo que me hayan invitado. **

**Suspiré. **

—**Acabo de invitarte. **

—**No avasallemos más entre los dos al pobre Mike esta semana, no sea que se vaya a romper. **

— ¿Vas a usar esa estúpida excusa? Jacob.

— Tenía que usar algo, ¿verdad? —Edward se encogió de hombros.

**Sus ojos centellearon. Disfrutaba de la idea más de lo normal. **

—**El blandengue de Mike... —murmuré, preocupada por la forma en que había dicho «entre los dos». Me gustaba más **

**de lo conveniente. **

— ¿Qué pensabas, Eddy? —preguntó Emmett.

— Nada —dijo él, inocentemente.

**Ahora estábamos cerca del aparcamiento. Me desvié a la izquierda, hacia el monovolumen. Algo me agarró de la cazadora y me hizo retroceder. **

— **¿Adonde te crees que vas? —preguntó ofendido. **

**Edward me aferraba de la misma con una sola mano. Estaba perpleja. **

—**Me voy a casa. **

— **¿Acaso no me has oído decir que te iba a dejar a salvo en casa? ¿Crees que te voy a permitir que conduzcas en tu **

**estado? **

— Estaba bien, Edward —dijo Bella.

— Lo sabía pero no quería que te fueras todavía.

— **¿En qué estado? ¿Y qué va a pasar con mi coche? —me quejé. **

—**Se lo tendré que dejar a Alice después de la escuela. **

**Me arrastró de la ropa hacia su coche. Todo lo que podía hacer era intentar no caerme, aunque, de todos modos, lo más probable es que me sujetara si perdía el equilibrio. **

— Edward, no deberías tratarla así —la voz de Esme ahora se oía desde la cocina.

— Lo siento.

— **¡Déjame! —insistí. **

**Me ignoró. Anduve haciendo eses sobre las aceras empapadas hasta llegar a su Volvo. Entonces, me soltó al fin. Me tropecé contra la puerta del copiloto. **

— **¡Eres tan **_**insistente!**_**—refunfuñé. **

— Realmente lo estás siendo —dijo Rosalie.

—**Está abierto —se limitó a responder. Entró en el coche por el lado del conductor. **

—**Soy perfectamente capaz de conducir hasta casa. **

**Permanecí junto al Volvo echando chispas. Ahora llovía con más fuerza y el pelo goteaba sobre mi espalda al no haberme puesto la capucha. Bajó el cristal de la ventanilla automática y se inclinó sobre el asiento del copiloto: **

—**Entra, Bella. **

**No le respondí. Estaba calculando las oportunidades que tenía de alcanzar el monovolumen antes de que él me atrapara, y tenía que admitir que no eran demasiadas. **

— Era posible.

— Pero hubiera sido amable dejarla hacerlo —dijo Emmett.

—**Te arrastraría de vuelta aquí —me amenazó, adivinando mi plan. **

**Intenté mantener toda la dignidad que me fue posible al entrar en el Volvo. No tuve mucho éxito. Parecía un gato empapado y las botas crujían continuamente. **

— Te veías preciosa.

— Siempre dices eso —dijo bella.

— Es que es verdad.

—**Esto es totalmente innecesario —dije secamente. **

**No me respondió. Manipuló los mandos, subió la calefacción y bajó la música. Cuando salió del aparcamiento, me preparaba para castigarle con mi silencio —poniendo un mohín de total enfado—, pero entonces reconocí la música que sonaba y la curiosidad prevaleció sobre la intención.**

— _**¿Claro de luna?**_**—pregunté sorprendida. **

— **¿Conoces a Debussy? —él también parecía estar sorprendido. **

—**No mucho —admití—. Mi madre pone mucha música clásica en casa, pero sólo conozco a mis favoritos. **

—**También es uno de mis favoritos. **

**Siguió mirando al frente, a través de la lluvia, sumido en sus pensamientos. **

— estaba de los más contento de que tuviéramos una cosa en común —dijo Edward.

— Ustedes tienen muchas cosas en común —dijo Alice—, solo que no se dan cuentan.

**Escuché la música mientras me relajaba contra la suave tapicería de cuero gris. Era imposible no reaccionar ante la conocida y relajante melodía. La lluvia emborronaba todo el paisaje más allá de la ventanilla hasta convertirlo en una mancha de tonalidades grises y verdes. Comencé a darme cuenta de lo rápido que íbamos, pero, no obstante, el coche se movía con tal firmeza y estabilidad que no notaba la velocidad, salvo por lo deprisa que dejábamos atrás el pueblo. **

— **¿Cómo es tu madre? —me preguntó de repente. **

**Lo miré de refilón, con curiosidad. **

Renesmee estaba sentada muy tiesa, escuchando. Nunca había visto a su abuela y tampoco sabían si ella podía verlos.

—**Se parece mucho a mí, pero es más guapa **

— No lo creo.

—**respondí. Alzó las cejas—; he heredado muchos rasgos de Charlie. Es más sociable y atrevida que yo. **

— Ahora yo no creo eso —dijo Jasper.

**También es irresponsable y un poco excéntrica, y una cocinera impredecible. Es mi mejor amiga —me callé. Hablar de ella me había deprimido. **

—**Bella, ¿cuántos años tienes? **

**Por alguna razón que no conseguía comprender, la voz de Edward contenía un tono de frustración. **

Bella le sonrió esperanzadoramente a Edward— Es que luces mucho mayor, Bella.

**Detuvo el coche y entonces comprendí que habíamos llegado ya a la casa de Charlie. Llovía con tanta fuerza que apenas conseguía ver la vivienda. Parecía que el coche estuviera en el lecho de un río. **

—**Diecisiete —respondí un poco confusa. **

—**No los aparentas —dijo con un tono de reproche que me hizo reír. **

— **¿Qué pasa? —inquirió, curioso de nuevo. **

—**Mi madre siempre dice que nací con treinta y cinco años y que cada año me vuelvo más madura —me reí y luego suspiré—. En fin, una de las dos debía ser adulta —me callé durante un segundo—. Tampoco tú te pareces mucho a un adolescente de instituto. **

— ¡Atrapado! —gritó Emmett.

**Torció el gesto y cambió de tema. **

— Nada sutil.

—**En ese caso, ¿por qué se casó tu madre con Phil? **

**Me sorprendió que recordara el nombre. Sólo lo había mencionado una vez hacía dos meses. Necesité unos momentos para responder. **

—**Mi madre tiene... un espíritu muy joven para su edad. Creo que Phil hace que se sienta aún más joven. En cualquier caso, ella está loca por él —sacudí la cabeza. Aquella atracción suponía un misterio para mí. **

— **¿Lo apruebas? **

— **¿Importa? —le repliqué—. Quiero que sea feliz, y Phil es lo que ella quiere. **

—**Eso es muy generoso por tu parte... Me pregunto... —murmuró, reflexivo. **

— **¿El qué? **

— **¿Tendría ella esa misma cortesía contigo, sin importarle tu elección?**

**De repente, prestaba una gran atención. Nuestras miradas se encontraron. **

— Ciertamente, ella te aprobaría —dijo Bella.

— Ella no conoce lo que soy.

— Eres lo que me hace feliz; con eso le basta.

—**E-eso c-creo —tartamudeé—, pero, después de todo, ella es la madre. Es un poquito diferente. **

—**Entonces, nadie que asuste demasiado —se burló. **

**Le respondí con una gran sonrisa. **

— **¿A qué te refieres con que asuste demasiado? ¿Múltiples **_**piercings **_**en el rostro y grandes tatuajes? **

— Estoy seguro que tiene que ver con chupasangres.

—**Supongo que ésa es una posible definición. **

— **¿Cuál es la tuya? **

**Pero ignoró mi pregunta y respondió con otra. **

— No es justo —dijo Renesmee—. Papá, deberías contestar sus preguntas.

— ¿Cómo?

— No lo sé, pero sigue siendo injusto.

— **¿Crees que puedo asustar? **

**Enarcó una ceja. El tenue rastro de una sonrisa iluminó su rostro. **

—**Eh... Creo que puedes hacerlo si te lo propones. **

— **¿Te doy miedo ahora? **

**La sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Edward y su rostro divino se puso repentinamente serio, pero yo respondí rápidamente.**

—**No. **

**La sonrisa reapareció. **

—**Bueno, ¿vas a contarme algo de tu familia? —pregunté para distraerle—. Debe de ser una historia mucho más interesante que la mía. **

— Y lo es.

— NO lo creo, me gusta la tuya.

— Si, pero es diferente escuchar sobre vampiros.

**Se puso en guardia de inmediato. **

— **¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? **

— **¿Te adoptaron los Cullen? —pregunté para comprobar el hecho. **

—**Sí. **

**Vacilé unos momentos. — ¿Qué les ocurrió a tu padres? **

—**Murieron hace muchos años —contestó con toda naturalidad. **

—**Lo siento —murmuré. **

—**En realidad, los recuerdo de forma confusa. Carlisle y Esme llevan siendo mis padres desde hace mucho tiempo. **

—**Y tú los quieres —no era una pregunta. Resultaba obvio por el modo en que hablaba de ellos. **

— Qué encantados, Edward —respondió Esme.

—**Sí —sonrió—. No puedo concebir a dos personas mejores que ellos. **

—**Eres muy afortunado. **

—**Sé que lo soy. **

— **¿Y tu hermano y tu hermana? Lanzó una mirada al reloj del salpicadero. **

—**A propósito, mi hermano, mi hermana, así como Jasper y Rosalie se van a disgustar bastante si tienen que **

**esperarme bajo la lluvia. **

— Ah, pero ellos podían correr a la casa —dijo Jacob.

— Era más rápido.

—**Oh, lo siento. Supongo que debes irte. **

**Yo no quería salir del coche. **

— Y eso que peleaste tanto para no estar dentro de el —dijo Emmett.

—**Y tú probablemente quieres recuperar el coche antes de que el jefe de policía Swan vuelva a casa para no tener que contarle el incidente de Biología. **

**Me sonrió****.**

—**Estoy segura de que ya se ha enterado. En Forks no existen los secretos —suspiré. **

**Rompió a reír. **

— Y pensando que sí hay un gran secreto en Forks —dijo Bella, sonriendo.

—**Diviértete en la playa... Que tengáis buen tiempo para tomar el sol —me deseó mientras miraba las cortinas de lluvia. **

— **¿No te voy a ver mañana? **

—**No. Emmett y yo vamos a adelantar el fin de semana. **

— **¿Qué es lo que vais a hacer? **

**Una amiga puede preguntar ese tipo de cosas, ¿no? Esperaba que mi voz no dejara traslucir el desencanto. **

— Tu voz estaba bien.

—**Nos vamos de excursión al bosque de Goat Rocks, al sur del monte Rainier. **

— Fue un viaja bastante bueno —dijo Emmett—. Excepto por el lloriqueo de Eddy.

—**Ah, vaya, diviértete —intenté simular entusiasmo, aunque dudo que lo lograse. Una sonrisa curvó las comisuras de sus labios. Se giró para mirarme de frente, empleando todo el poder de sus ardientes ojos dorados. **

— **¿Querrías hacer algo por mí este fin de semana? **

**Asentí desvalida. **

—**No te ofendas, pero pareces ser una de esas personas que atraen los accidentes como un imán. Así que..., intenta no caerte al océano, dejar que te atropellen, ni nada por el estilo... ¿De acuerdo? **

**Esbozó una sonrisa malévola. Mi desvalimiento desapareció mientras hablaba. Le miré fijamente. **

—**Veré qué puedo hacer —contesté bruscamente, mientras salía del volvo bajo la lluvia de un salto. Cerré la puerta de un portazo.**

— Qué modo de enfadarla, amigo —dijo Jacob.

— No me puedo contener a veces.

**Edward aún seguía sonriendo cuando se alejó al volante de su coche.**

— Final del capitulo —anunció Jasper.

— Jake, deberías leer el siguiente.

— Si, va a ser genial.


	6. cuentos de miedo

**Disclaimer: nada con respecto a twilight es mio. El fic es de la total autoria de jlmill9, yo solo me encanrgo de traducirlo.**

Capitulo seis

Cuentos de miedo

—"**Cuentos de miedo"—**leyó Jacob.

—¿Son muy aterradores? — pregunto Renesmee.

—Están llenos de vampiros y hombres lobo— dijo Jacob.

—Oh, entonces no asustan para nada— dijo Renesmee.

—Supongo que no a esta familia,— Jacob se rió entre dientes.

**En realidad, cuando me senté en mi habitación e intenté concentrarme en la lectura del tercer acto de _Macbeth_, estaba atenta a ver si oía el motor de mi coche. Pensaba que podría escuchar el rugido del motor por encima del tamborileo de la lluvia, pero, cuando aparté la cortina para mirar de nuevo, apareció allí de repente.**

— ¿Como hiciste eso Alice?— pregunto Bella.

— Lo empuje todo el camino— dijo Alice.

— ¿como lo hiciste verdaderamente Alice? — Bella pregunto otra vez.

— Lo empuje— repitió Alice, y Bella simplemente rodó sus ojos.

**No esperaba el viernes con especial interés, solo consistía en reasumir mi vida sin expectativas. Hubo unos pocos comentarios, por supuesto. Jessica parecía tener un interés especial por comentar el tema, pero, por fortuna, Mike había mantenido el pico cerrado y nadie parecía saber nada de la participación de Edward.**

— Eso causaría verdaderos chismes— dijo Alice.

—que es por lo que el idiota no dijo nada— dijo Edward.

**No obstante, Jessica me formuló un montón de preguntas acerca de mi almuerzo y en clase de Trigonometría me pregunto:**

—**¿ Que quería ayer Edward Cullen?.**

— **No lo sé—respondí con sinceridad— En realidad no fue al grano.**

— El punto…— dijo Edward sacudiendo su cabeza—El punto era sentarme junto ati en el almuerzo.

—**Parecías como enfadada— dijo, tratando de pescar algo.**

— **¿Si? — mantuve mi rostro inexpresivo.**

—**ya sabes, nunca antes lo había visto sentarse con nadie que no fuera su familia. Fue extraño.**

—Celosa— Emmett se rió.

—Extremadamente— Edward se rió entre dientes.

—**Extraño en verdad— coincidí. Parecía asombrada. **

—Tú nunca le diste suficientes detalles— Edward sonrío.

—y estoy tan triste por eso— Bella suspiro sarcásticamente.

**Se alisó sus rizos oscuros con impaciencia—supuse que esperaba escuchar cualquier cosa que le pareciera una Buena historia que contra.**

—y créeme Bella, tu tenias suficiente material ahí— dijo Alice.

**Lo peor del viernes fue que, a pesar de saber que él no iba a estar presente, aun albergaba esperanzas. **

Edward sonrió ampliamente a eso.

— Como si tu no quisieras estar ahí también— Bella murmuro.

—yo no se nada sobre eso — Emmett dijo. — no es como si el me hubiera dado alguna pista de que quería verte... ecepto tal ves que hablo sobre ti cada minuto que duro la caza."

—No fue cada minuto— Edward rodó sus ojos.

**Cuando entré en la cafetería en compañía de Jessica y Mike, no pude evitar mirar la mesa en la que Rosalie, Alice y Jasper se sentaban a hablar con las cabezas juntas. No pude contener la melancolía que me abrumó al comprender que no sabía cuánto tiempo tendría que esperar antes de volverlo a ver.**

**En mi mesa de siempre no hacían más que hablar de los planes para el día siguiente. Mike volvía a estar animado, depositaba mucha fe en el hombre del tiempo, que vaticinaba sol para el sábado. Tenía que verlo para creerlo, pero hoy hacía más calor, casi doce grados. Puede que la excursión no fuera del todo espantosa.**

— Eres tan pesimista— Edward sonrío a Bella.

— Estoy trabajando en eso— le dijo Bella.

**Intercepté unas cuantas miradas poco amistosas por parte de Lauren durante el almuerzo, hecho que no comprendí hasta que salimos juntas del comedor. Estaba justo detrás de ella, a un solo pie de su pelo rubio, lacio y brillante, y no se dio cuenta, desde luego, cuando oí que le murmuraba a Mike:**

—Bella nadie te dijo que espiar es de mala educación—dijo Alice.

—Mira quien habla— dijo Bella.— y yo no estaba tratando de espiarlos….yo simplemente estaba ahí—

—…**no se por que Bella —****sonrió con desprecio al pronunciar mi nombre— no se sienta con los Cullen de ahora en adelante**.

— ¿Y qué hay de malo en eso? —Preguntó Alice. 

— ¿Tengo que hacer una lista?— dijo Jacob.

—En el momento, no habría sido una muy buena idea— dijo Bella, haciendo caso omiso de Jacob al igual que todos los demás. El hizo una mueca que hizo a Renesmee reír.

**Hasta ese momento no me había percatado de la voz tan nasal y estridente que tenía, y me sorprendió la malicia que destilaba. En realidad, no la conocía muy bien; sin duda, no lo suficiente para que me detestara..., o eso había pensado.**

— Ella estaba celosa de ti también— dijo Edward. —Aunque para ella era más acerca de Tyler que cualquier otra cosa—

—**Es mi amiga, se sienta con nosotros —le replicó en susurros Mike, con mucha lealtad, pero también de forma un poquito posesiva. Me detuve para permitir que Jessica y Ángela me adelantaran. No quería oír nada más.**

—Eres tan rara— dijeron Alice y Rosalie, sacudiendo sus cabezas.

— ¿Que era eso acerca de espiar?— Bella dijo.

—No importa, ¿como pudiste irte?— dijo Alice.

—No quise escuchar nada mas— Bella se encogió de hombros.

—Rara— Alice y Rosalie repitieron.

**Durante la cena de aquella noche, Charlie parecía entusiasmado por mi viaje a La Push del día siguiente. Sospecho que se sentía culpable por dejarme sola en casa los fines de semana, pero había pasado demasiados años forjando unos hábitos para romperlos ahora. Conocía los nombres de todos los chicos que iban, por supuesto, y los de sus padres y, probablemente, también los de sus tatarabuelos. Parecía aprobar la excursión. Me pregunté si aprobaría mi plan de ir en coche a Seattle con Edward Cullen. Tampoco se lo iba a decir.**

—Creo que podría haber estado un poco preocupado por eso— dijo Edward

—**Papá —pregunté como por casualidad—, ¿conoces un lugar llamado Goat Rocks, o algo parecido? Creo que está al sur del monte Rainier.**

— tu investigaste acerca de nosotros— dijo Emmett.

—Bueno, Bella tenia que saber donde estaba su príncipe azul ¿no es así?— bromeo Alice.

— Cállate—le dijo Bella

—**Sí... ¿Por qué? Me encogí de hombros.**

—**Algunos chicos comentaron la posibilidad de acampar allí.**

—**No es buen lugar para acampar —parecía sorprendido—. Hay demasiados osos. La mayoría de la gente acude allí durante la temporada de caza.**

—**Oh —murmuré—, tal vez haya entendido mal el nombre. Pretendía dormir hasta tarde, pero un insólito brillo me despertó. Abrí los ojos y vi entrar a chorros por la ventana una límpida luz amarilla. No me lo podía creer. Me apresuré a ir a la ventana para comprobarlo, y efectivamente, allí estaba el sol. Ocupaba un lugar equivocado en el cielo, demasiado bajo, y no parecía tan cercano como de costumbre, pero era el sol, sin duda. Las nubes se congregaban en el horizonte, pero en el medio del cielo se veía una gran área azul. Me demoré en la ventana todo lo que pude, temerosa de que el azul del cielo volviera a desaparecer en cuanto me fuera.**

—lo que es muy probable— dijo Jasper— tu enserio tienes que disfrutar del sol mientras este aquí.

**La tienda de artículos deportivos olímpicos de Newton se situaba al extremo norte del pueblo.**

—Jacob, vamos a tener compañía— interrumpió Edward mirando por la ventana. Efectivamente, unos segundos más tarde todo el mundo podía oler a los recién llegados y un minuto después ellos estaban allí.

— ¿por que están ustedes dos aquí?— pregunto Jacob.

—se suponía que comenzarías tu ronda hace una hora Jake—dijo Quil.

— ¿Que?— dijo Jacob, mirando el reloj que estaba en la habitación y luego se giro hacia sus amigos con timidez. —Parece que me deje llevar un poco.

— ¿Sigues haciendo rondas?— pregunto Bella. — ¿existe realmente algún peligro?

— tu nunca sabes lo que podría estar acechando ahí afuera—Jacob se encogió de hombros con indiferencia. ¿Quién sabe si los otros chupasangre hacen un ataque sorpresa?...cruzo la mirada con Edward por un minuto y luego se fue a la cuestion principal— Denme unos minutos, estoy leyendo en este momento.

—Leyendo! — Quil y Seth exclamaron, pareciendo sorprendidos.

— Nunca pensé que Jake…leía— Quil bromeo.

— Renesmee sin duda a sido una Buena influencia para el— Seth sonrío.

— Callense!— Grito Jacob, causando la risa de todos— ¿Enserio se necesito de ustedes dos para entregar este mensaje?

—No, pero tenía miedo de que el chico fuera absorbido por lo que fuera que estabas haciendo,— dijo Quil

— Lo que probablemente es verdad…si un libro es lo que tiene a Jacob interesado, debe ser muy bueno— sonrío Seth.

—Enserio lo es— dijo Emmett. —Es de cuando Bella se mudó aquí... desde su punto de vista...— 

—Con sus pensamientos —añadió Edward, sonriendo; toda la atención estaba en Bella otra vez y definitivamente a ella no le gustaba.

—Eso suena interesante—dijo Seth, luciendo interesado en quedarse y leer el libro también..

—pueden leer con nosotros— Renesmee dijo.

—supongo que fue una Buena idea que vinieras conmigo— Seth se río entre dientes.

—Lo sabia—dijo Quil—supongo que volveré, no te preocupes Jake, yo hago tus rondas…—

—No, yo las hare…—dijo Jake mientras se levantaba.

—No, simplemente cambiaremos... tu puedes tener el turno de noche," Quil sonrío.

—quien es el alpha de esta manada— Jacob se quejo, pero agrego mas fuerte—Okay, vete yendo entonces.

— ¿Entonces, que me perdí? — Seth pregunto mientras se sentaba alado de Jacob y Renesmee.

—lárgate Seth, no te vas a quedar— dijo Jacob.

—Jacob—Renesmee dijo bruscamente, por un minuto como su abuela viendo como su nieto es grosero. Jacob suspiro en resignacion.

—no te perdiste de mucho, solo mami y papi conociéndose y papi tratando de matarla en cuanto la olio,— Renesmee hizo un gesto a este comentario.

—¿ en serio?— dijo Seth completamente sorprendido.

—lo se— Renesmee dijo, asintiendo con la cabeza. —eso me sorprendió a mi, también. Pero supuestamente la sangre de mama cantaba para el…—

—¿Que?—dijo Seth, esta vez luciendo confundido..

—No me preguntes— Renesmee se encogió de hombros —había algo en ella que la hacia oler mejor que nadie.

—Después de eso, papa se fue con Tanya y mama estaba deprimida porque el se había ido— Renesmee dijo tratando de seguir adelante, a ella no le gustaba pensar sobre todo este tema de la sangre.

—yo no estaba deprimida—Bella hizo un mohín.

—y cuando papa volvió, ellos empezaron a hablar otra vez— Renesmee continuo como si no hubiera escuchado a su mama—Al día siguiente, mama casi es atropellada por una Ban...—

—¿Que?—dijo Seth—Caray Bella, yo no sabía que tenías una vida tan peligrosa ...— Bella levantó la ceja ante esto, causando la risa de todos—Bueno, supongo que lo sabía, yo no me di cuenta qué tan temprano se inició—

Emmett realmente comenzó a reírse de eso.

—Pero, papá, por supuesto, la salvó— Renesmee sonrió a su padre.  
>—Ni siquiera saber que era porque la amaba—añadió Alice..<p>

—Sí— asintió con la cabeza Renesmee a su tía. —Después del accidente, mi padre pensó que lo mejor sería ignorar a mamá— añadió esta vez mirando a su padre.

— hombre, vas desde la adoración al odio en menos de un minuto, Edward— se rió Jasper.

—no te preocupes Edward, se como te sientes— Jacob dijo y Renesmee le saco la lengua.

—¿Entonces, como empezaron a hablar otra ves?— Seth pregunto, pareciendo atento a cada palabra que Renesmee decía. Ante esta pregunta, todos empezaron a reír, ecepto Bella, quien simplemente rodó sus ojos.

—otro chico invito a mama al baile— Renesmee se rió. —mas que uno en realidad.

—puedo ver por que eso pudo funcionar— Seth sonrío.

"eso fue muy gracioso... uno de los chicos fue muy detrás de ella...— Jacob comenzó, riéndose muy fuerte.

—Eso no es importante— dijo Bella. —basta con decir que Edward comenzó a hablarme después de eso.

— y Bella esta por ir a La Push por primera vez—dijo Jacob.

—esa no fue la primera vez—dijo Bella—estuve ahí muchas veces antes.

—bueno, esta es la primera ves que importaba— Jacob dijo.

— ¿Esta es la ves que tu cuentas nuestro mas grande secreto?— Seth pregunto inocentemente.

—Cállate!— Jacob se quejo.

—voy a tomar eso como un si— Seth se rió.

—lo que sea—dijo Jacob, recogiendo el libro.

**La había visto con anterioridad, pero nunca me había detenido allí al no necesitar ningún artículo para estar al aire libre durante mucho tiempo. En el aparcamiento reconocí el Suburban de Mike y el Sentra de Tyler. Vi al grupo alrededor de la parte delantera del Suburban mientras aparcaba junto a ambos vehículos. Eric estaba allí en compañía de otros dos chicos con los que compartía clases; estaba casi segura de que se llamaban Ben y Conner. Jess también estaba, flanqueada por Angela y Lauren. Las acompañaban otras tres chicas, incluyendo una a la que recordaba haberle caído encima durante la clase de gimnasia del viernes. Esta me dirigió una mirada asesina cuando bajé del coche, y le susurró algo a Lauren, que se sacudió la dorada melena y me miró con desdén.**

—Ah, no es eso adorable— Emmett sonrio.

—sin duda me alegro el dia— Bella le sonrio de vuelta.

**De modo que aquél iba a ser uno de _esos _días.**

**Al menos Mike se alegraba de verme.**

— **¡Has venido! —gritó encantado—. ¿No te dije que hoy iba a ser un día soleado?**

—**Y yo te dije que iba a venir —le recordé.**

—**Sólo nos queda esperar a Lee y a Samantha, a menos que tú hayas invitado a alguien —agregó.**

—**No —mentí con desenvoltura mientras esperaba que no me descubriera y deseando al mismo tiempo que ocurriese un milagro y apareciera Edward.**

—Lo siento, eso no podia pasar entonces—, suspiró Edward.

**Mike pareció satisfecho.**

— **¿Montarás en mi coche? Es eso o la minifurgoneta de la madre de Lee.**

—**Claro.**

**Sonrió gozoso. ¡Qué fácil era hacer feliz a Mike!**

Edward parecia molesto.

—¿ un poco celoso hay, Eddy? Emmett se rio entre dientes.

—No— Edward dijo— estoy seguro de que se lo que esta pensando—

—**Podrás sentarte junto a la ventanilla —me prometió. Oculté mi mortificación. No resultaba tan sencillo hacer felices a Mike y a Jessica al mismo tiempo. Ya la veía mirándonos ceñuda. No obstante, el número jugaba a mi favor. Lee trajo a otras dos personas más y de repente se necesitaron todos los asientos. Me las arreglé para situar a Jessica en el asiento delantero del Suburban, entre Mike y yo.**

—Buena maniobra allí, Bella— Jasper dijo.

—No ayudo demasiado— Bella suspiro.

—Entonces deberías de haberle dicho que se fuera— dijo Jacob y Edward indico que el estaba de acuerdo.

**Mike podía haberse comportado con más elegancia, pero al menos Jess parecía aplacada. Entre La Push y Forks había menos de veinticinco kilómetros de densos y vistosos bosques verdes que bordeaban la carretera. Debajo de los mismos serpenteaba el caudaloso río Quillayute. Me alegré de tener el asiento de la ventanilla.**

**Giré la manivela para bajar el cristal —el Suburban resultaba un poco claustrofóbico con nueve personas dentro— e intenté absorber tanta luz solar como me fue posible. Había visto las playas que rodeaban La Push muchas veces durante mis vacaciones en Forks con Charlie, por lo que ya me había familiarizado con la playa en forma de media luna de más de kilómetro y medio de First Beach. Seguía siendo impresionante. El agua de un color gris oscuro, incluso cuando la bañaba la luz del sol, aparecería coronada de espuma blanca mientras se mecía pesadamente hacia la rocosa orilla gris. Las paredes de los escarpados acantilados de las islas se alzaban sobre las aguas del malecón metálico. Estos alcanzaban alturas desiguales y estaban coronados por austeros abetos que se elevaban hacia el cielo. **

**La playa sólo tenía una estrecha franja de auténtica arena al borde del agua, detrás de la cual se acumulaban miles y miles de rocas grandes y lisas que, a lo lejos, parecían de un gris uniforme, pero de cerca tenían todos los matices posibles de una piedra: terracota, verdemar, lavanda, celeste grisáceo, dorado mate. La marca que dejaba la marea en la playa estaba sembrada de árboles de color ahuesado —a causa de la salinidad marina— arrojados a la costa por las olas.**

**Una fuerte brisa soplaba desde el mar, frío y salado. Los pelícanos flotaban sobre las ondulaciones de la marea mientras las gaviotas y un águila solitaria las sobrevolaban en círculos. Las nubes seguían trazando un círculo en el firmamento, amenazando con invadirlo de un momento a otro, pero, por ahora, el sol seguía brillando espléndido con su halo luminoso en el azul del cielo. Elegimos un camino para bajar a la playa. Mike nos condujo hacia un círculo de lefios arrojados a la playa por la marea. Era obvio que los habían utilizado antes para acampadas como la nuestra. En el lugar ya se veía el redondel de una fogata cubierto con cenizas negras. Eric y el chico que, según creía, se llamaba Ben recogieron ramas rotas de los montones más secos que se apilaban al borde del bosque, y pronto tuvimos una fogata con forma de tipi encima de los viejos rescoldos.**

— **¿Has visto alguna vez una fogata de madera varada en la playa? —me preguntó Mike. Me sentaba en un banco de color blanquecino. En el otro extremo se congregaban las demás chicas, que chismorreaban animadamente. Mike se arrodilló junto a la hoguera y encendió una rama pequeña con un mechero.**

—**No —reconocí mientras él lanzaba con precaución la rama en llamas contra el tipi.**

—**Entonces, te va a gustar... Observa los colores. **

**Prendió otra ramita y la depositó junto a la primera. Las llamas comenzaron a lamer con rapidez la lefia seca.**

— **¡Es azul! —exclamé sorprendida.**

— ¿Enserio?— Renesmee dijo. —quiero verlo!—

—Te lo mostrare cuando vengas a La Push—dijo Jacob.

— ¿Esta permitido que vengan todos?—Renesmee pregunto bruscamente.

—Nessie ya sabes como… Jacob comenzó, casi luciendo apenado.

—No voy a ir ahí hasta que toda mi familia pueda ir—dijo Renesmee.

—Es difícil para nuestro pueblo acostumbrarse a la idea de todos ustedes—dijo Seth—pero van a entrar en razón. Y créeme Jake esta haciendo Todo lo posible para que todos estén de acuerdo con eso.

—Yo sé—, Renesmee suspiro y sonrío a Jacob antes de fruncir el ceño. —Simplemente no entiendo cómo no pueden confiar en nosotros después de todo lo que hemos pasado...—

—bueno ellos si confían en ustedes—dijo Jacob.

— ¿Y a quien te refieres cuando dices "tu"?— Renesmee entrecerró los ojos.

—bueno tu, por supuesto y el doctor también…y todo el mundo ama a tu mama…sin embargo, no creo que ellos confíen en ella en este momento—

—Hey— dijo Bella y este suspiró. —supongo que eso es inteligente, soy un recién nacido, después de todo. —  
>—De hecho, creo que pueden confiar en todos—, dijo Seth. —Es sólo que hay ocho de ustedes...—<p>

—Nueve— Renesmee lo corrigio.

—Lo siento hermanita, pero tu cuentas como parte de nuestra familia— Seth le sonrío y ella le sonrío de vuelta, inclusive si pensaba que ella estaba un poco molesta. Las caras de Bella y en especial Edward, se oscurecieron ante eso, pero ellos no dijeron nada.

—ellos tienen un punto ahí—dijo Jasper. —dudo que me sintiera cómodo si todos los lobos. Es duro pelear contra nuestros instintos algunas veces.

—Hmph— dijo Renesmee, vlviendo la mirada a su tio.

—solo estoy diciendo que puedo comprender cuan difícil seria para ellos—

—supongo— Renesmee suspiro.

—**Es a causa de la sal. ¿Precioso, verdad?**

**Encendió otra más y la colocó allí donde el fuego no había prendido y luego vino a sentarse a mi lado. Por fortuna, Jessica estaba junto a él, al otro lado. Se volvió hacia Mike y reclamó su atención. Contemplé las fascinantes llamas verdes y azules que chisporroteaban hacia el cielo.**

**Después de media hora de cháchara, algunos chicos quisieron dar una caminata hasta las marismas cercanas. Era un dilema. Por una parte, me encantan las pozas que se forman durante la bajamar.**

—pero, por otro, estabas asustada de caer dentro de ellos— Jacob y Emmett rieron. Bella solo los miro.

**Me han fascinado desde niña; era una de las pocas cosas que me hacían ilusión cuando debía venir a Forks,**

—Que mal Jakie... no parece que le importes en absoluto— Emmett sonrío burlonamente.

**Pero, por otra, también me caía dentro un montón de veces.**

Todos se estaban riendo arduamente, por supuesto, pero Emmett y Jacob eran los mas ruidosos.

**No es un buen trago cuando se tiene siete años y estás con tu padre. Eso me recordó la petición de Edward, de que no me cayera al mar.**

Y mas ruidoso todavía.

**Lauren fue quien decidió por mí. No quería caminar, ya que calzaba unos zapatos nada adecuados para hacerlo. La mayoría de las otras chicas, incluidas Jessica y Ángela, decidieron quedarse también en la playa. Esperé a que Tyler y Eric se hubieran comprometido a acompañarlas antes de levantarme con sigilo para unirme al grupo de caminantes. Mike me dedicó una enorme sonrisa cuando vio que también iba.**

—Idiota— Edward y Jacob murmuraron al mismo tiempo.

**La caminata no fue demasiado larga, aunque me fastidiaba perder de vista el cielo al entrar en el bosque. La luz verde de éste difícilmente podía encajar con las risas juveniles, era demasiado oscuro y aterrador para estar en armonía con las pequeñas bromas que se gastaban a mí alrededor. **

**Debía vigilar cada paso que daba con sumo cuidado para evitar las raíces del suelo y las ramas que había sobre mi cabeza, por lo que no tardé en rezagarme. Al final me adentré en los confines esmeraldas de la foresta y encontré de nuevo la rocosa orilla. Había bajado la marea y un río fluía a nuestro lado de camino hacia el mar. A lo largo de sus orillas sembradas de guijarros había pozas poco profundas que jamás se secaban del todo. Eran un hervidero de vida. Tuve buen cuidado de no inclinarme demasiado sobre aquellas lagunas naturales.**

**Los otros fueron más intrépidos, brincaron sobre las rocas y se encaramaron a los bordes de forma precaria. Localicé una piedra de apariencia bastante estable en los aledaños de una de las lagunas más grandes y me senté con cautela, fascinada por el acuario natural que había a mis pies. Ramilletes de brillantes anémonas se ondulaban sin cesar al compás de la corriente invisible. **

**Conchas en espiral rodaban sobre los repliegues en cuyo interior se ocultaban los cangrejos. Una estrella de mar inmóvil se aferraba a las rocas, mientras una rezagada anguila pequeña de estrías blancas zigzagueaba entre los relucientes juncos verdes a la espera de la pleamar. Me quedé completamente absorta, a excepción de una pequeña parte de mi mente, que se preguntaba qué estaría haciendo ahora Edward e intentaba imaginar lo que diría de estar aquí conmigo.**

Edward sonrío ante eso. — ¿tu enserio pensaste eso?

—Aparentemente—dijo Bella — ¿Que hubieras dicho?

—No estoy seguro— dijo Edward. —supongo que trataría de hablar de las piscinas de marea, contándote todo lo que supiera de las criaturas. Tú pareces muy interesada en ellas. Pero, por supuesto, la tentación de hacerte preguntas acerca de ti seria muy grande en ese punto...—

**Finalmente, los muchachos sintieron apetito y me levanté con rigidez para seguirlos de vuelta a la playa. En esta ocasión intenté seguirles el ritmo a través del bosque, por lo que me caí unas cuantas veces, cómo no.**

—naturalmente—Edward se rió entre dientes.

—Para—dijo Bella, dándole una palmada mas fuerte de lo que ella pretendía (ella estaba acostumbrándose a su fuerza, y seguía siendo un recién nacido, después de todo)

**Me hice algunos rasguños poco profundos en las palmas de las manos, y las rodillas de mis vaqueros se riñeron**

**de verdín, pero podía haber sido peor. Cuando regresamos a First Beach, el grupo que habíamos dejado se había**

**multiplicado. **

**Al acercarnos pude ver el lacio y reluciente pelo negro y la piel cobriza de los recién llegados, unos adolescentes de la reserva que habían acudido para hacer un poco de vida social. La comida ya había empezado a repartirse, y los chicos se apresuraron para pedir que la compartieran mientras Eric nos presentaba al entrar en el círculo de la**

**fogata. **

**Ángela y yo fuimos las últimas en llegar y me di cuenta de que el más joven de los recién llegados, sentado sobre las piedras cerca del fuego, alzó la vista para mirarme con interés cuando Eric pronunció nuestros nombres.**

—Era mas joven notablemente— dijo Jacob.

—Solo un poco—Bella se rió.

— ¿Eras tu?— Renesmee sonrío.

—Sip— dijo Jacob, orgullosamente.

**Me senté junto a Ángela, y Mike nos trajo unos sándwiches y una selección de refrescos para que eligiéramos mientras el chico que tenía aspecto de ser el mayor de los visitantes pronunciaba los nombres de los otros siete jóvenes que lo acompañaban. Todo lo que pude comprender es que una de las chicas también se llamaba Jessica y que el muchacho cuya atención había despertado respondía al nombre de Jacob.**

—Ah, así que me notaste, no es cierto?— Jacob dijo con suficiencia.

Bella rodó sus ojos, —tú te me quedaste mirando... por supuesto que te note. —

**Resultaba relajante sentarse con Ángela, era una de esas personas sosegadas que no sentían la necesidad de llenar todos los silencios con cotorreos.**

Bella suspiro ante esto, ella casi deseo que Ángela no fuera mencionada ahí, por que todo lo que hizo fue hacerla extrañar mas a su amiga.

**Me dejó cavilar tranquilamente sin molestarme mientras comíamos. Pensaba de qué forma tan deshilvanada transcurría el tiempo en Forks; a veces pasaba como en una nebulosa, con unas imágenes únicas que sobresalían con mayor claridad que el resto, mientras que en otras ocasiones cada segundo era relevante y se grababa en mi mente. Sabía con exactitud qué causaba la diferencia y eso me perturbaba.**

—si, Eddy puede perturbar a cualquiera— Emmett se rió.

**Las nubes comenzaron a avanzar durante el almuerzo. Se deslizaban por el cielo azul y ocultaban de forma fugaz y momentánea el sol, proyectando sombras alargadas sobre la playa y oscureciendo las olas. Los chicos comenzaron a alejarse en duetos y tríos cuando terminaron de comer. Algunos descendieron hasta el borde del mar para jugar a la cabrilla lanzando piedras sobre la superficie agitada del mismo.**

**Otros se congregaron para efectuar una segunda expedición a las pozas. Mike, con Jessica convertida en su sombra, encabezó otra a la tienda de la aldea. Algunos de los nativos los acompañaron y otros se fueron a pasear. Para cuando se hubieron dispersado todos, me había quedado sentada sola sobre un leño, con Lauren y Tyler**

**muy ocupados con un reproductor de CD que alguien había tenido la ocurrencia de traer, y tres adolescentes de la reserva situados alrededor del fuego, incluyendo al jovencito llamado Jacob y al más adulto, el que había actuado de portavoz.**

—Eso es raro. ¿Donde estaban tus alas, hombre?— Emmett pregunto; ese era su nombre para Quil y Embry.

—Ellos no pudieron venir—Jacob se encogió de hombros—El chico mayor es Sam—

— ¿Era un metamorfo para ese entonces?— Bella pregunto.

—seh— Jacob asintió con la cabeza.

**A los pocos minutos, Ángela se fue con los paseantes y Jacob acudió andando despacio para sentarse en el sitio libre que aquélla había dejado a mi lado. A juzgar por su aspecto debería tener catorce, tal vez quince años. Llevaba el brillante pelo largo recogido con una goma elástica en la nuca. Tenía una preciosa piel sedosa de color rojizo y ojos oscuros sobre los pómulos pronunciados.**

—desearia haberte visto en ese entonces—dijo Renesmee.

—lo siento, no puedo volver en el tiempo—dijo Jacob.

—pero tienes algunas fotos ¿no? Edward señalo con una mueca burlona.

—supongo— Jacob murmuro timidamente y todos rieron.

**Aún quedaba un ápice de la redondez de la infancia alrededor de su mentón. En suma, tenía un rostro muy**

**bonito. Sin embargo, sus primeras palabras estropearon aquella impresión positiva.**

—**Tú eres Isabella Swan, ¿verdad?**

—como te atreves, tu sabes quien es?—Emmett se rió.

"Yo pensé que era porque mi papá estaba esparciendo rumores acerca de mí ... No me di cuenta de que yo, de hecho, lo conocía", dijo Bella. 

—bueno, eso me hace sentir mejor—dijo Jacob.

—y tu papa dijo que tu venias mucho— agrego Seth.

—Argh— Bella se quejo.

**Aquello era como empezar otra vez el primer día del instituto.**

—**Bella —dije con un suspiro.**

—**Me llamo Jacob Black —me tendió la mano con gesto amistoso—. Tú compraste el coche de mi papá.**

—**Oh—dije aliviada mientras le estrechaba la suave mano—. Eres el hijo de Billy. Probablemente debería acordarme de ti.**

—**No, soy el benjamín... Deberías acordarte de mis hermanas mayores.**

—**Rachel y Rebecca —recordé de pronto. Charlie y Billy nos habían abandonado juntas muchas veces para mantenernos ocupadas mientras pescaban. Todas éramos demasiado tímidas para hacer muchos progresos como amigas. Por supuesto, había montado las suficientes rabietas para terminar con las excursiones de pesca cuando tuve once años.**

— ¿Enserio?— dijo Edward. —eso no sueno como tu.

—odio pescar— Bella se encogio de hombros.

—Claro, esa es la razon— Jacob dijo mientras le sonreia. —me parece recorder que…—

—no diras otra palabra—dijo Bella.

—Bien— dijo Jacob, sonriendo todavia.

—sit u estas pensando en ello, realmente no va a funcionar—dijo Edward. —ella te esta bloqueando.

—eso no es justo—Jacob refunfuño.

—yo nunca dije que lucharia justo—Bella sonrio.

— **¿Han venido? —inquirí mientras examinaba a las chicas que estaban al borde del mar preguntándome si sería capaz; de reconocerlas ahora.**

—**No —Jacob negó con la cabeza—. Rachel tiene una beca del Estado de Washington y Rebecca se casó con un surfista samoano. Ahora vive en Hawai.**

— **¿Está casada? Vaya —estaba atónita. Las gemelas apenas tenían un año más que yo.**

—Sí, bueno, tu estuviste casada casi con la misma edad que ella y tu ya tienes una hija—dijo Jacob. 

Ya sé ... aterrador— dijo Bella. 

—¿Quieres decir que esa fue la historia de miedo?—, se rió Renesmee. —Fue realmente aterrador.—

— **¿Qué tal te funciona el monovolumen? —preguntó.**

—**Me encanta, y va muy bien.**

—Va muy bien— Rosalie resoplo. — ¿Hay algo malo contigo?

—Tiendo a pensar que es así—Dijo Bella.

—No hay nada malo contigo—dijo Edward.

—**Sí, pero es muy lento —se rió—. Respiré aliviado cuando Charlie lo compró. Papá no me hubiera dejado ponerme a trabajar en la construcción de otro coche mientras tuviéramos uno en perfectas condiciones.**

—**No es tan lento —objeté.**

— **¿Has intentado pasar de sesenta?**

—**No.**

—**Bien. No lo hagas.—Esbozó una amplia sonrisa y no pude evitar devolvérsela.**

—**Eso lo mejora en caso de accidente —alegué en defensa de mi automóvil.**

—**Dudo que un tanque pudiera con ese viejo dinosaurio —admitió entre risas.**

—**Así que fabricas coches... —comenté, impresionada.**

—**Cuando dispongo de tiempo libre y de piezas.**

—enserio…como es que nunca te eh visto construir coches?— pregunto Renesmee.

—Er... En realidad no he pensado en hacer eso últimamente—dijo Jacob— ¿Crees que debería empezar de nuevo?—  
>—Creo que sería interesante de ver—dijo Renesmee—tu y la tía Rose podrían hacerlo juntos—<p>

Hubo un silencio en la sala por un segundo antes de que Emmett se echara a reír.

—No veo que eso pase, pequeña— dijo Emmett.

—Ellos podrían trabajar en los extremos opuestos del garaje. Pensé que podría ser interesante de ver— dijo Renesmee en voz baja, mordiéndose el labio inferior y mirándolos suplicante. 

—Ya veremos— dijo Rosalie, tiro una mirada a Jacob, pero realmente no había manera de que se negara a nada que le pidiera su sobrina.

— **¿No sabrás por un casual dónde puedo adquirir un cilindro maestro para un Volkswagen Rabbit del ochenta y**

**seis? —añadió jocosamente. Tenía una voz amable y ronca.**

—**Lo siento —me eché a reír—. No he visto ninguno últimamente, pero estaré ojo avizor para avisarte. Como si yo supiera qué era eso. Era muy fácil conversar con él.**

—Cuando no esta siendo un idiota—agrego Bella.

—Yo no era un idiota en este libro—dijo Jacob.

—No, eso viene después—coincidió Bella.

**Exhibió una sonrisa radiante y me contempló en señal de apreciación, de una forma que había aprendido a reconocer. No fui la única que se dio cuenta.**

—¿Qué?— Renesmee preguntó. — ¿Te gustaba mi mamá?—

—Eh ...— Jacob dijo, sin mirarla, y todos los demás, ecepto Bella, se estaban riendo de eso.

—Eso es extraño—, dijo Renesmee.

—De acuerdo— dijo Edward.

— **¿Conoces a Bella, Jacob? —preguntó Lauren desde el otro lado del fuego con un tono que yo imaginé como insolente.**

—**En cierto modo, hemos sabido el uno del otro desde que nací —contestó entre risas, y volvió a sonreírme.**

— **¡Qué bien! —No parecía que fuera eso lo que pensara, y entrecerró sus pálidos ojos de besugo.**

—**Bella —me llamó de nuevo mientras estudiaba con atención mi rostro—, le estaba diciendo a Tyler que es una pena que ninguno de los Cullen haya venido hoy.**

— **¿Nadie se ha acordado de invitarlos? —Su expresión preocupada no era demasiado convincente.**

— **¿Te refieres a la familia del doctor Carlisle Cullen? —preguntó el mayor de los chicos de la reserva antes de que yo pudiera responder, para gran irritación de Lauren. En realidad, tenía más de hombre que de niño y su voz era muy grave.**

—**Sí, ¿los conoces? —preguntó con gesto condescendiente, volviéndose en parte hacia él.**

—**Los Cullen no vienen aquí —respondió en un tono que daba el tema por zanjado e ignorando la pregunta de Lauren**.

—bueno, eso fue brillante Sam— Seth se rió—por supuesto, eso atraería el interés de Bella.

**Tyler le preguntó a Lauren qué le parecía el CD que sostenía en un intento de recuperar su atención. Ella se distrajo.**

**Contemplé al desconcertante joven de voz profunda, pero él miraba a lo lejos, hacia el bosque umbrío que teníamos detrás de nosotros. Había dicho que los Cullen no venían aquí, pero el tono empleado dejaba entrever algo más, que no se les permitía, que lo tenían prohibido. Su actitud me causó una extraña impresión que intenté ignorar sin éxito. Jacob interrumpió el hilo de mis cavilaciones.**

— **¿Aún te sigue volviendo loca Forks?**

—**Bueno, yo diría que eso es un eufemismo —hice una mueca y él sonrió con comprensión. Le seguía dando vueltas al breve comentario sobre los Cullen y de repente tuve una inspiración. Era un plan estúpido, pero no se me ocurría nada mejor. Albergaba la esperanza de que el joven Jacob aún fuera inexperto con las chicas, por lo que no vería lo penoso de mis intentos de flirteo.**

—tu solo estabas jugando con mis sentimientos—dijo Jacob—eso duele, Bella.—

—lo que sea—Bella rodo sus ojos.

— **¿Quieres bajar a dar un paseo por la playa conmigo? —le pregunté mientras intentaba imitar la forma en que Edward me miraba a través de los párpados. No iba a causar el mismo efecto, estaba segura, pero Jacob se incorporó de un salto con bastante predisposición.**

—si pareciste un poco graciosa... pero un poco me gustaba," dijo Jacob.

—¿Te importaría dejarme leer su mente?— Edward susurró a Bella. —Siempre me he preguntado cómo surgio ese día, y Jake debe estar pensando en eso mientras lo lee—

—Supongo— dijo Bella.

**Las nubes terminaron por cerrar filas en el cielo, oscureciendo las aguas del océano y haciendo descender la temperatura, mientras nos dirigíamos hacia el norte entre rocas de múltiples tonalidades, en dirección al espigón de madera. Metí las manos en los bolsillos de mi chaquetón.**

—**De modo que tienes... ¿dieciséis años? —le pregunté al tiempo que intentaba no parecer una idiota cuando parpadeé como había visto hacer a las chicas en la televisión.**

Edward sonrio, viendo, a traves de Jacob, lo que vivio ese dia. Sin embargo, estaba un poco enojado porque era por otro chico.

—**Acabo de cumplir quince —confesó adulado.**

— **¿De verdad? —mi rostro se llenó de una falsa expresión de sorpresa—.Hubiera jurado que eras mayor.**

—**Soy alto para mi edad —explicó.**

— **¿Subes mucho a Forks? —pregunté con malicia, simulando esperar un sí por respuesta. Me vi como una tonta y temí que, disgustado, se diera la vuelta tras acusarme de ser una farsante, pero aún parecía adulado.**

—Esto apesta—dijo Jacob.

—y se pone mejor—dijo Bella.

—espero que te refieras a que se pone mas gracioso— dijo Emmett.

—**No demasiado —admitió con gesto de disgusto—, pero podré ir las veces que quiera en cuanto haya terminado el coche. .. y tenga el carné —añadió.**

— **¿Quién era ese otro chico con el que hablaba Lauren? Parecía un poco viejo para andar con nosotros —me incluí a propósito entre los más jóvenes en un intento de dejarle claro que le prefería a él.**

—**Es Sam y tiene diecinueve años —me informó Jacob.**

— **¿Qué era lo que decía sobre la familia del doctor? —pregunté con toda inocencia.**

— **¿Los Cullen? Se supone que no se acercan a la reserva. Desvió la mirada hacia la Isla de James mientras confirmaba lo que creía haber oído de labios de Sam.**

— **¿Por qué no?.—Me devolvió la mirada y se mordió el labio.**

—**Vaya. Se supone que no debo decir nada.**

—nop, pero esa no es la única cosa que tu le contaras—dijo Seth.

—**Oh, no se lo voy a contar a nadie. Sólo siento curiosidad. Probé a esbozar una sonrisa tentadora al tiempo que me preguntaba si no me estaba pasando un poco, aunque él me devolvió la sonrisa y pareció tentado. Luego**

**enarcó una ceja y su voz fue más ronca cuando me preguntó con tono agorero:**

**¿—Te gustan las historias de miedo?**

—**Me encantan —repliqué con entusiasmo, esforzándome para engatusarlo. Jacob paseó hasta un árbol cercano varado en la playa cuyas raíces sobresalían como las patas de una gran araña blancuzca. Se apoyó levemente sobre una de las raíces retorcidas mientras me sentaba a sus pies, apoyándome sobre el tronco.**

**Contempló las rocas. Una sonrisa pendía de las comisuras de sus labios carnosos y supe que iba a intentar hacerlo lo mejor que pudiera. Me esforcé para que se notara en mis ojos el vivo interés que yo sentía.**

**¿—Conoces alguna de nuestras leyendas ancestrales? —comenzó—. Me refiero a nuestro origen, el de los quileutes.**

—**En realidad, no —admití.**

—**Bueno, existen muchas leyendas. Se afirma que algunas se remontan al Diluvio. Supuestamente, los antiguos quileutes amarraron sus canoas a lo alto de los árboles más grandes de las montañas para sobrevivir, igual que Noé y el arca —me sonrió para demostrarme el poco crédito que daba a esas historias. **

—entonces…¿esa es verdad o no?—pregunto Bella.

Jacob y Seth se miraron entre si y luego se encogieron de hombros.

—no lo se—dijo Jacob.

**Otra leyenda afirma que descendemos de los lobos, y que éstos siguen siendo nuestros hermanos. La ley de la tribu prohíbe matarlos.**

**»Y luego están las historias sobre los _fríos._**

—Los fríos— Renesmee rió. —ese es un termino interesante para un vampiro.

— **¿Los fríos? —pregunté sin esconder mi curiosidad.**

—**Sí. Las historias de los fríos son tan antiguas como las de los lobos, y algunas son mucho más recientes. De acuerdo con la leyenda, mi propio tatarabuelo conoció a algunos de ellos. Fue él quien selló el trato que los mantiene alejados de nuestras tierras.**

**Entornó los ojos.**

— **¿Tu tatarabuelo? —le animé.**

— ¿Como era el?— Jacob pregunto de repente.

—Er... podemos hablar de eso despues de terminar de leer el libro— dijo Edward.

—**Era el jefe de la tribu, como mi padre. Ya sabes, los fríos son los enemigos naturales de los lobos, bueno, no de los lobos en realidad, sino de los lobos que se convierten en hombres, como nuestros ancestros. Tú los llamarías licántropos.**

—que es un termino incorrecto—dijo Bella.

—¿Como iba a saber que éramos verdaderos cambia formas?— Jacob dijo.— Eso no esta en ninguna de nuestras leyendas.

— **¿Tienen enemigos los hombres lobo?**

—**Sólo uno. —Lo miré con avidez, confiando en hacer pasar mi impaciencia por admiración. Jacob prosiguió:**

—**Ya sabes, los fríos han sido tradicionalmente enemigos nuestros, pero el grupo que llegó a nuestro territorio en la época de mi tatarabuelo era diferente. No cazaban como lo hacían los demás y no debían de ser un peligro para la tribu, por lo que mi antepasado llegó a un acuerdo con ellos. No los delataríamos a los rostros pálidos si prometían mantenerse lejos de nuestras tierras. Me guiñó un ojo.**

—Tratado roto, nosotros podríamos matarlos a todos ahora—se rió Emmett.

—Eso seria genial— Rosalie murmuro.

—**Si no eran peligrosos, ¿por qué...? —intenté comprender al tiempo que me esforzaba por ocultarle lo seriamente que me estaba tomando esta historia de fantasmas.**

—**Siempre existe un riesgo para los humanos que están cerca de los fríos, incluso si son civilizados como ocurría con este clan —instiló un evidente tono de amenaza en su voz de forma deliberada—.**

—es verdad— Emmett suspiro y Jasper pareció pensativo sobre eso.

—No digan cosas como esa—dijo Jacob temblando.

**Nunca se sabe cuándo van a tener demasiada sed como para soportarla.**

— **¿A qué te refieres con eso de «civilizados»?**

—**Sostienen que no cazan hombres. Supuestamente son capaces de sustituir a los animales como presas en lugar de hombres.**

—tu ciertamente eres una riqueza de información— Emmett se rió entre dientes.

—Me sorprende que estés hablando de nosotros tan bien—dijo Jasper.

—no lo ceria en ese entonces—dijo Jacob.

**Intenté conferir a mi voz un tono lo más casual posible.**

— **¿Y cómo encajan los Cullen en todo esto? ¿Se parecen a los fríos que conoció tu tatarabuelo?**

—**No —hizo una pausa dramática—. Son los _mismos. _Debió de creer que la expresión de mi rostro estaba provocada por el pánico causado por su historia. Sonrió complacido y continuó:**

—**Ahora son más, otro macho y una hembra nueva, pero el resto son los mismos. La tribu ya conocía a su líder, Carlisle, en tiempos de mi antepasado. Iba y venía por estas tierras incluso antes de que llegara tu gente. Reprimió una sonrisa.**

— **¿Y qué son? ¿Qué _son _los fríos? —Sonrió sombríamente.**

—**Bebedores de sangre —replicó con voz estremecedora—. Tu gente los llama vampiros.**

—No, no vampiros— Emmett dijo.

**Permanecí contemplando el mar encrespado, no muy segura de lo que reflejaba mi rostro.**

—**Se te ha puesto la carne de gallina —rió encantado.**

—**Eres un estupendo narrador de historias —le felicité sin apartar la vista del oleaje.**

—**El tema es un poco fantasioso, ¿no? Me pregunto por qué papá no quiere que hablemos con nadie del asunto.**

**Aún no lograba controlar la expresión del rostro lo suficiente como para mirarle.**

—**No te preocupes. No te voy a delatar.**

—seguro que no lo harás— Edward se burlo.

—**Supongo que acabo de violar el tratado —se rió.**

—**Me llevaré el secreto a la tumba —le prometí, y entonces me estremecí.**

—no, tu estas mintiendo— Jacob sacudió su cabeza.

—**En serio, no le digas nada a Charlie. Se puso hecho una furia con mi padre cuando descubrió que algunos de nosotros no íbamos al hospital desde que el doctor Cullen comenzó a trabajar allí.**

—El se sintio mal al respecto— Edward dijo.

—lo siento— dijo Jacob. —no pasara otra vez. Creo que a todos les agrada el doc ahora—

—**No lo haré, por supuesto que no.**

— **¿Qué? ¿Crees que somos un puñado de nativos supersticiosos? —preguntó con voz juguetona, pero con un deje de precaución. Yo aún no había apartado los ojos del mar, por lo que me giré y le sonreí con la mayor normalidad posible.**

—**No. Creo que eres muy bueno contando historias de miedo. Aún tengo los pelos de punta.**

—**Genial.**

**Sonrió. Entonces el entrechocar de los guijarros nos alertó de que alguien se acercaba. Giramos las cabezas al mismo tiempo para ver a Mike y a Jessica caminando en nuestra dirección a unos cuarenta y cinco metros.**

—**Ah, estás ahí, Bella —gritó Mike aliviado mientras movía el brazo por encima de su cabeza.**

— **¿Es ése tu novio? —preguntó Jacob, alertado por los celos de la voz de Mike.**

**Me sorprendió que resultase tan obvio.**

—solo estaba siendo muy observador—dijo Jacob.

—tu eres tan trasparente como ese idiota— Edward sonrio burlon hacia Jacob.

—**No, definitivamente no —susurré. Le estaba tremendamente agradecida a Jacob y deseosa de hacerle lo más feliz posible. Le guiñé el ojo, girándome de espaldas con cuidado antes de hacerlo. El sonrió, alborozado por mi torpe flirteo.**

—no era tan torpe—dijo Jacob.

—tu no eras conciente de tu poder de atracción en ese entonces—dijo Edward.

—**Cuando tenga el carné... —comenzó.**

—**Tienes que venir a verme a Forks. Podríamos salir alguna vez —me sentí culpable al decir esto, sabiendo que lo había utilizado, pero Jacob me gustaba de verdad. Era alguien de quien podía ser amiga con facilidad.**

—Okay, supongo que me siento un poco mejor ahora—sonrío Jacob.

**Mike llegó a nuestra altura, con Jessica aún a pocos pasos detrás. Vi cómo evaluaba a Jacob con la mirada y pareció satisfecho ante su evidente juventud.**

—Idiota—dijo Jacob.

— **¿Dónde has estado? —me preguntó pese a tener la respuesta delante de él.**

—**Jacob me acaba de contar algunas historias locales —le dije voluntariamente**

—**. Ha sido muy interesante. Sonreí a Jacob con afecto _y _él me devolvió la sonrisa.**

—**Bueno —Mike hizo una pausa, reevaluando la situación al comprobar nuestra complicidad—. Estamos recogiendo. Parece que pronto va a empezar a llover. Todos alzamos la mirada al cielo encapotado. Sin duda, estaba a punto de llover.**

—**De acuerdo —me levanté de un salto—, voy.**

—**Ha sido un placer _volver _a verte —dijo Jacob, mofándose un poco de Mike.**

—yo…nunca— Jacob se rió.

—**La verdad es que sí. La próxima vez que Charlie baje a ver a Billy, yo también vendré —prometí.**

**Su sonrisa se ensanchó.**

—**Eso sería estupendo.**

—**Y gracias —añadí de corazón. Me calé la capucha en cuanto empezamos a andar con paso firme entre las rocas**

**hacia el aparcamiento.**

**Habían comenzado a caer unas cuantas gotas, formando marcas oscuras sobre las rocas en las que impactaban. Cuando llegamos al coche de Mike, los otros ya regresaban de vuelta, cargando con todo. Me deslicé al asiento trasero junto a Ángela y Tyler, anunciando que ya había gozado de mi turno junto a la ventanilla. Ángela se limitó a mirar por la ventana a la creciente tormenta y Lauren se removió en el asiento del centro para copar la atención de Tyler, por lo que sólo pude reclinar la cabeza sobre el asiento, cerrar los ojos e intentar no pensar con todas mis fuerzas.**

—ese es el final del capitulo—dijo Jacob.

— ¿Por que no querías pensar?—pregunto Renesmee.

—Solo me puse a pensar que Edward podía ser un vampiro—dijo Bella.

—¿Y? — Renesmee dijo.

—Para un humano, descubrir que A) los vampiros en realidad existen y B) que el chico que te gusta es uno, es algo medio difícil de asimilar— Alice le sonrío.

—voy a tener que tomar tu palabra— Renesmee se encogio de hombros.

—Creo que voy a leer ahora— Bella dijo, sacandole el libro a Jacob.

Lo siento lo siento Lo siento lo siento Lo siento lo siento Lo siento lo siento Lo siento lo siento Lo siento lo siento Lo siento lo siento Lo siento lo siento Lo siento lo siento Lo siento lo siento Lo siento lo siento Lo siento lo siento Lo siento lo siento Lo siento lo siento Lo siento lo siento Lo siento lo siento Lo siento lo siento Lo siento lo siento Lo siento lo siento Lo siento lo siento Lo siento lo siento Lo siento lo siento Lo siento lo siento Lo siento lo siento Lo siento lo siento Lo siento lo siento Lo siento lo siento Lo siento lo siento Lo siento lo siento Lo siento lo siento Lo siento lo siento Lo siento lo siento Lo siento lo siento Lo siento lo siento Lo siento lo siento Lo siento lo siento Lo siento lo siento Lo siento lo siento Lo siento lo siento Lo siento lo siento Lo siento lo siento Lo siento lo siento Lo siento lo siento Lo siento lo siento Lo siento lo siento Lo siento lo siento Lo siento lo siento Lo siento lo siento Lo siento lo siento Lo siento lo siento Lo siento lo siento Lo siento lo siento Lo siento lo siento Lo siento lo siento Lo siento lo siento Lo siento lo siento Lo siento lo siento Lo siento lo siento Lo siento lo siento Lo siento lo siento Lo siento lo siento Lo siento lo siento Lo siento lo siento Lo siento lo siento Lo siento lo siento Lo siento lo siento Lo siento lo siento Lo siento lo siento Lo siento lo siento Lo siento lo siento Lo siento lo siento Lo siento lo siento Lo siento lo siento Lo siento lo siento Lo siento lo siento Lo siento lo siento Lo siento lo siento Lo siento lo siento Lo siento lo siento Lo siento lo siento Lo siento lo siento Lo siento lo siento Lo siento lo siento Lo siento lo siento Lo siento lo siento Lo siento lo siento Lo siento lo siento Lo siento lo siento Lo siento lo siento Lo siento lo siento Lo siento lo siento Lo siento lo siento Lo siento lo siento Lo siento lo siento Lo siento lo siento Lo siento lo siento Lo siento lo siento Lo siento lo siento Lo siento lo siento Lo siento lo siento Lo siento lo siento Lo siento lo siento Lo siento lo siento Lo siento lo siento Lo siento lo siento Lo siento lo siento Lo siento lo siento Lo siento lo siento LO SIENTOOOO!

ENSERIO QUE ME OLVIDE TOTALMENTE DE SUBIR EL CAPI SIGUIENTE! SE QUE NO TENGO EXCUSAS, PERO CON LAS PREPARACIONES DE LAS FIESTAS, ME OLVIDE TOTALMENTE DE SUBIR EL CAPI.

PARA LA PROXIMA TRATARE DE HACERLO A TIEMPO.


	7. pesadilla

**Disclaimer: nada con respecto a twilight es mio. El fic es de la total autoria de jlmill9, yo solo me encanrgo de traducirlo.**

Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón!

Enserio lo siento mucho! Ya que lo q les voy a decir es imperdonable y asta les puede parecer una escusa barata pero me quede sin Internet! Si, lo se es una escusa muy usada pero cierta!

Pero bueno ahora que tengo Internet voy a adelantar lo mas q pueda para INTENTAR subir otro capi esta semana!

Espero q disfruten este capi!

* * *

><p>Capitulo siete<p>

Pesadilla

—**Pesadilla**—Bella leyó.

— ¿Tu pensaste en mi como una pesadilla?— Edward pregunto.

—Eso es difícil de responder— Bella dijo crípticamente.

—y supongo que eso es todo lo que voy a conseguir de ti por ahora, no es cierto?—Edward suspiro.

—sip—Bella sonrío, sabiendo completamente que el estaba desiando poder leerle la mente en este momento.

**Le dije a Charlie que tenía un montón de deberes pendientes y ningún apetito. Había un partido de baloncesto que lo tenía entusiasmado, aunque, por supuesto, yo no tenía ni idea de por qué era especial, así que no se percató de nada inusual en mi rostro o en mi voz.**

**Una vez en mi habitación, cerré la puerta. Registré el escritorio hasta encontrar mis viejos cascos y los conecté a mi pequeño reproductor de CD. Elegí un disco que Phil me había regalado por Navidad. Era uno de sus grupos predilectos, aunque, para mi gusto, gritaban demasiado y abusaba un poco del bajo. Lo introduje en el reproductor y me tendí en la cama. Me puse los auriculares, pulsé el botón _play _y subí el volumen hasta que me dolieron los oídos. Cerré los ojos, pero la luz aún me molestaba, por lo que me puse una almohada encima del rostro.**

—Er... ¿por que estas haciendo eso?— Jacob pregunto.

—Yo no quería pensar en nada— Bella dijo.

—¿Funciono? — Edward pregunto.

—Algo así— Bella se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Pero te causo una pesadilla, no es cierto?— Emmett sonrío burlonamente.

—Tal ves lo hizo— Bella dijo, ligeramente sorprendida.

**Me concentré con mucha atención en la música, intentando comprender las letras, desenredarlas entre el complicado golpeteo de la batería. La tercera vez que escuché el CD entero, me sabía al menos la letra entera de los estribillos. Me sorprendió descubrir que, después de todo, una vez que conseguí superar el ruido atronador, el grupo me gustaba. Tenía que volver a darle las gracias a Phil.**

— ¿Es ese el CD de Linkin Park?— Edward pregunto.

—Si, — Bella sonrío a él.

**Y funcionó. Los demoledores golpes me impedían pensar, que era el objetivo final del asunto. Escuché el CD una y otra vez hasta que canté de cabo a rabo todas las canciones y al fin me dormí.**

—Hmmmm... hubiera sido muy bueno ver eso— Edward sonrío. —tu nunca harías eso si supieras que yo te estaba observando.

—Entonces es muy malo que hayas estado lejos con Emmett— Bella sonrío burlonamente.

Renesmee miro a sus padres; sonaba como si su padre pudiera estar viendo a su mama, que parecía peculiar por decir lo menos.

Edward miro a su hija incomodo por solo una fracción de segundo, pero fue suficiente para confirmar su teoría.

—Tu hija es muy observadora— Edward murmuro a Bella.

— ¿Que?— Bella dijo confundida, pero Renesmee rió.

—Solo lee, Amor— Edward suspiro.

**Abrí los ojos en un lugar conocido. En un rincón de mi conciencia sabía que estaba soñando. Reconocí el verde fulgor del bosque y oí las olas batiendo las rocas en algún lugar cercano. Sabía que podría ver el sol si encontraba el océano. Intenté seguir el sonido del mar, pero entonces Jacob Black estaba allí, tiraba de mi mano, haciéndome retroceder hacia la parte más sombría del bosque.**

—Hey, ella no quiere ir dentro del bosque— Emmett dijo, luciendo enojado mientras se burlaba de Jacob.

—Perdón— Jacob dijo, agachando la cabeza en señal de derrota.

Renesmee se rió de esto también, que fue lo único que detuvo a Rosalie de llamarlos idiotas (y en el caso de Jacob, algo mucho peor).

— **¿Jacob? ¿Qué pasa? —pregunté. Había pánico en su rostro mientras tiraba de mí con todas sus fuerzas para vencer mi resistencia, pero yo no quería entrar en la negrura.**

—Ves, te lo dije— Emmett dijo orgullosamente.

—Idiota— Rosalie no se pudo controlar esta vez, pero su sobrina parece disfrutar más de esta manera.

— **¡Corre, Bella, tienes que correr! —susurró aterrado.**

— **¡Por aquí, Bella! —reconocí la voz que me llamaba desde el lúgubre corazón del bosque; era la de Mike, aunque no podía verlo.**

— ¿Por que esta ese idiota en tu sueño?— Edward pregunto.

—Solo su voz esta en mi sueño— Bella contesto antes de seguir leyendo.

— **¿Por qué? —pregunté mientras seguía resistiéndome a la sujeción de Jacob, desesperada por encontrar el sol. Pero Jacob, que de repente se convulsionó, soltó mi mano y profirió un grito para luego caer sobre el suelo del bosque oscuro. Se retorció bruscamente sobre la tierra mientras yo lo contemplaba aterrada.**

— **¡Jacob! —chillé. Pero él había desaparecido y lo había sustituido un gran lobo de ojos negros y pelaje de color marrón rojizo.**

Todos estaban viendo a Bella ahora.

Jacob fue el único que rompió el silencio. — ¿Entonces por que te tomo tanto tiempo descubrir que yo era un lobo?

—Jacob, me tomó una noche descubrirlo— Bella rodó sus ojos. —y no es como si yo recordara cada sueño— Si bien es cierto que se acordaba de las partes de este sueño con mayor claridad que otros.

—Tienes unos sueños muy informativos— Edward suspiro, mirando hacia abajo. —desearía poder haberlos visto—

—Lo siento— Bella se encogió de hombros y luego siguió leyendo.

**El lobo me dio la espalda y se alejó, encaminándose hacia la costa con el pelo del dorso erizado, gruñendo por lo bajo y enseñando los colmillos.**

— **¡Corre, Bella! —volvió a gritar Mike a mis espaldas, pero no me di la vuelta. Estaba contemplando una luz que venía hacia mí desde la playa. Y en ese momento Edward apareció caminando muy deprisa de entre los árboles, con la piel brillando tenuemente**

—Mi piel brillaba— Edward dijo, y otra vez todos estaban mirando a Bella.

—eso sueno como lo que en realidad pasaría si estuviéramos en el sol— Jasper dijo. — ¿Como sabrías eso?

—No lo hacia— Bella dijo. —Creo que mi mente solo estaba tratando de hacerlo diferente de la gente normal, viéndolo como él en realidad era, y esa es la manera en la que Decio mostrarlo.—

—Lo supuse— Jasper dijo, cabeceando su cabeza, —Es bastante coincidencia—

**y los ojos negros, peligrosos. Alzó una mano _y _me hizo señas para que me acercara a él. El lobo gruñó a mis pies.**

—Bueno, eso es sin duda una descripción precisa—Emmett rió.

Renesmee miro a su padre y Jacob, ambos estaban relajados y se encogían de hombros ante eso, pero tubo el sentimiento de que ahí iba a haber un verdadero hostigamiento entre ellos... y no le gusto eso. Ella estaba observando a su papa de cerca, pero ella ya sabia que el no iba a reveler nada como lo hizo la ultima vez. Ella suspiro, supuso que no era tan impactante y que esto puede ser cierto, viendo como los otros lobos se sienten acerca de su familia todavía y como la tía Rose se siente acerca de Jacob (a pesar de que parece que solo Jacob la molesta).

**Di un paso adelante, hacia Edward. Entonces, él sonrió. Tenía dientes afilados y puntiagudos.**

—**Confía en mí —ronroneó.**

Edward se estremeció ante eso. —yo era tu pesadilla.

—No podría decir eso exactamente—Bella dijo.

—Pero yo también estaba ahí…— Edward comenzó.

—Solo espera, por favor— Bella dijo, deteniéndolo.

**Avancé un paso más. El lobo recorrió de un salto el espacio que mediaba entre el vampiro y yo, buscando la yugular con los colmillos.**

Renesmee se estremeció ante eso, sabiendo que era un sueño, pero al mismo tiempo queriendo que ninguno de ellos resultara herido.

— **¡No! —grité, levantando de un empujón la ropa de la cama.**

**El repentino movimiento hizo que los cascos tiraran el reproductor de CD de encima de la mesilla. Resonó sobre el suelo de madera.**

**La luz seguía encendida. Totalmente vestida y con los zapatos puestos, me senté sobre la cama. Desorientada, eché un vistazo al reloj de la cómoda. Eran las cinco y media de la madrugada. **

**Gemí, me dejé caer de espaldas y rodé de frente. Me quité las botas a puntapiés, aunque me sentía demasiado incómoda para conseguir dormirme. Volví a dar otra vuelta y desabotoné los vaqueros, sacándomelos a tirones mientras intentaba permanecer en posición horizontal.**

**Sentía la trenza del pelo en la parte posterior de la cabeza, por lo que me ladeé, solté la goma y la deshice rápidamente con los dedos. Me puse la almohada encima de los ojos.**

**No sirvió de nada, por supuesto. Mi subconsciente había sacado a relucir exactamente las imágenes que había intentado evitar con tanta desesperación. Ahora iba a tener que enfrentarme a ellas.**

— ¿Y tu maldito subconsciente no sabia que estabas tratando de evitar eso?— Emmett se rió.

**Me incorporé, la cabeza me dio vueltas durante un minuto mientras la circulación fluía hacia abajo. Lo primero es lo primero, me dije a mí misma, feliz de retrasar el asunto lo máximo posible. Tomé mi neceser. Sin embargo, la ducha no duró tanto como yo esperaba. Pronto no tuve nada que hacer en el cuarto de baño, incluso a pesar de haberme tomado mi tiempo para secarme el pelo con el secador.**

— ¿Por que estas evitando el problema tanto?— Seth pregunto.

—Odio tomar decisiones— Bella dijo. — —Una vez que están tomadas, esta bien... pero tomarlas... argh."

**Crucé las escaleras de vuelta a mi habitación envuelta en una toalla. No sabía si Charlie aún dormía o si se había marchado ya. Fui a la ventana a echar un vistazo y vi que el coche patrulla no estaba. Se había ido a pescar otra vez.**

**Me puse lentamente el chándal más cómodo que tenía y luego arreglé la cama, algo que no hacía jamás. Ya no podía aplazarlo más, por lo que me dirigí al escritorio y encendí el viejo ordenador.**

**Odiaba utilizar Internet en Forks. El módem estaba muy anticuado, tenía un servicio gratuito muy inferior al de Phoenix, de modo que, viendo que tardaba tanto en conectarse, decidí servirme un cuenco de cereales entretanto.**

**Comí despacio, masticando cada bocado con lentitud.**

—En serio Bella, manos a la obra— Jacob y Alice dijeron al mismo tiempo con impaciencia.

Bella solo sonrío y comenzó a leer otra vez.

**Al terminar, lavé el cuenco y la cuchara, los sequé y los guardé. Arrastré los pies escaleras arriba y lo**

**Primero de todo recogí del suelo el reproductor de CD y lo situé en el mismo centro de la mesa. Desconecté los cascos y los guardé en un cajón del escritorio. Luego volví a poner el mismo disco a un volumen lo bastante bajo para que sólo fuera música de fondo.**

**Me volví hacia el ordenador con otro suspiro. La pantalla estaba llena de _popups _de anuncios y comencé a cerrar todas las ventanitas. Al final me fui a mi buscador favorito, cerré unos cuantos _popups _más, y tecleé una única palabra.**

—tu computadora apesta... ¿por que tenias tantos popups?— Emmett hizo una cara.

Bella solo se encogió de hombros.

**Vampiro. **

**Fue de una lentitud que me sacó de quicio, por supuesto.**

—Como lo que acabas de hacernos— dijo Alice.

**Había mucho que cribar cuando aparecieron los resultados. Todo cuanto concernía a películas, series**

**Televisivas, juegos de rol, música _undergroundy _compañías de productos cosméticos góticos. Entonces encontré un sitio prometedor: «Vampiros, de la A a la Z». Esperé con impaciencia a que el navegador cargara la página, haciendo clic rápidamente en cada anuncio que surgía en la pantalla para cerrarlo. Finalmente, la pantalla estuvo completa: era una página simple con fondo blanco y texto negro, de aspecto Académico. La página de inicio me recibió con dos citas.**

**No hay en todo el vasto y oscuro mundo de espectros y demonios ninguna criatura tan terrible, ninguna tan temida y aborrecida, y aun así aureolada por una aterradora fascinación, como el vampiro, que en sí mismo no es espectro ni demonio, pero comparte con ellos su naturaleza oscura y posee las misteriosas y terribles cualidades de ambos.**

**Reverendo Montague Summers**

—Bueno, eso definitivamente describe una adorable imagen de ustedes chicos— Jacob dijo riendo entre dientes.

—al menos la gente esta fascinada con nosotros— Emmett dijo. —me pregunto que dirían de los licántropos.

—Probablemente nada bueno, pero nosotros en realidad somos cambia-formas así que eso en realidad no importa—Seth suplanto a Jacob cuando este no dijo nada.

—Argh...— Emmett groan mirando a Seth, _yo hubiera Ganado esta discusión si el no estuviera aquí._

—Que mal, Em, — Edward dijo sonriendo y Emmett solo hizo un mohín peor.

**Si hay en este mundo un hecho bien autenticado, ése es el de los vampiros. No le falta de nada: informes oficiales, declaraciones juradas de personajes famosos, cirujanos, sacerdotes y magistrados. Las pruebas judiciales son de lo más completas, y aun así, ¿hay alguien que crea en vampiros?**

**Rousseau**

—No muchos— Emmett dijo.

—Algunas veces es difícil creer en lo que esta en frente tuyo—Bella dijo. —quiero decir, después de crecer creyendo que no puede ser posible... es difícil de creer en ello—

—Al menos que alguien detenga una van en frente tuyo— Rosalie dijo.

—Si... eso te hace comenzar a pensar que las cosas pueden ser diferentes — Bella se rió entre dientes.

**El resto del sitio consistía en un listado alfabético de los diferentes mitos de los vampiros por todo el mundo. El primero en el que hice clic fue el _danag, _un vampiro filipino a quien se suponía responsable de la plantación de taro en las islas mucho tiempo atrás. El mito aseguraba que los _danag _trabajaron con los hombres durante**

**muchos años, pero la colaboración finalizó el día en que una mujer se cortó el dedo _y _un _danag _lamió la herida, ya que disfrutó tanto del sabor de la sangre que la desangró por completo.**

—esa es interesante— Edward dijo—creen que haya sido un vampiro como nosotros... tratando de no alimentarse?

—Parece posible— Jasper dijo, su mente estaba tratando de no pensar en el cumpleaños numero 18 de Bella, pero el incidente era muy similar a lo que pudo hacer pasado.

—Es enserio tan fácil... quiero decir, solo cortándose el dedo…— Seth comenzó a preguntar, pero todos estaban mirando sombrío a eso.

—Es difícil resistir cuando viene inesperadamente como ese caso— Edward dijo, tratando de no prestar ninguna atención a Jasper; el no querría eso, el no lo apreciaría sabiendo que Edward lo había escuchado.

—Entonces no creen que es peligroso estar rodeado de gente, como ustedes lo hacen?— Jacob pregunto, tratando de mantener la actuación fuera de su voz.

—No es tanto el peligro— Edward dijo. —Y podemos manejarlo, eso solo nos trae algunos de nuestros instintos a la superficie—

Jasper estaba evitando la Mirada de todos, pensando que seria verdad en el caso de todos los demás, pero si fuera el quien tuviera que enfrentar esa situación... no terminaría bien.

Edward suspiro ante eso; a el no le gustaba que su hermano pensara de esa manera, pero el no podía hacer nada al respecto sin empeorarlo. El vio que Alice había tomado la mano de Jasper y el no estaba tan cabizbajo como para rechazarla, a si que no era tan malo. Pero seria lo mejor si ellos simplemente siguen adelante, a si que el apretó el brazo de Bella, que lo tomo como una insinuación inmediatamente y comenzó a leer nuevamente.

**Leí con atención las descripciones en busca de algo que me resultara familiar, dejando sólo lo verosímil. Parecía que la mayoría de los mitos sobre los vampiros se concentraban en reflejar a hermosas mujeres como demonios y a los niños como víctimas. También parecían estructuras creadas para explicar la alta tasa de mortalidad infantil y proporcionar a los hombres una coartada para la infidelidad.**

**En muchas de las historias se mezclaban espíritus incorpóreos y admoniciones contra los entierros realizados incorrectamente. No había mucho que guardara parecido con las películas que había visto, y sólo a unos pocos, como el _estrie _hebreo y el _upier _polaco, les preocupaba el beber sangre.**

— ¿Por que no hay nada mas en esta pagina de todos modos?— Jacob pregunto.

— ¿En serio pensas que los Volturi dejarían algo que fuera muy real... muy malo, como para que este en Internet?— Edward dijo.

—Buen punto— Jacob dijo ceñudo.

**Sólo tres entradas atrajeron de verdad mi atención: el rumano _varacolaci, _un poderoso no muerto que podía aparecerse como un hermoso humano de piel pálida, el eslovaco _nelapsi, _una criatura de tal fuerza y rapidez que era capaz de masacrar toda una aldea en una sola hora después de la medianoche, y otro más, el _stregoni benefici._**

—Ah... muy Buena opción—Emmett se rió, solo con el resto de vampiros.

— ¿Por que se están riendo?— Renesmee pregunto.

—Stregoni benefici esta basado en Carlisle— Edward sonrío.

—Oh— Renesmee sonrío también.

—Pero acabas de decir que no pueden ser verdaderas o...— Jacob comenzó.

— ¿En serio crees que les importaría detener algo que pinta a los vampiros de un mejor modo?— Edward pregunto.

—Supongo que no— Jacob dijo fulminándolo con la mirada.

—Vamos, dilo— Emmett dijo. —se que quieres hacerlo.

—¿Que? — Jacob dijo.

—Llamar a Eddy estúpido sábelo-todo— Emmett dijo.

Jacob se carcajeo, —Si, lo hago—

**Sobre Este último había una única afirmación.**

**_Stregoni benefici: _vampiro italiano que afirmaba estar del lado del bien; era enemigo mortal de todos los vampiros diabólicos.**

—Sabes, eso es mas verdadero ahora de lo que era antes— Edward dijo.

—El abuelo no es italiano— Renesmee dijo.

—El estaba en Italia cuando obtuvo ese nombre—Edward dijo.

**Aquella pequeña entrada constituía un alivio, era el único entre cientos de mitos que aseguraba la existencia de vampiros buenos.**

**Sin embargo, en conjunto, había pocos que coincidieran con la historia de Jacob o mis propias observaciones. **

**Había realizado mentalmente un pequeño catálogo y lo comparaba cuidadosamente con cada mito mientras iba leyendo. Velocidad, fuerza, belleza, tez pálida, ojos que cambiaban de color, y luego los criterios de Jacob: bebedores de sangre, enemigos de los hombres lobo, piel fría, inmortalidad. Había**

**muy pocos mitos en los que encajara al menos un factor.**

**Y había otro problema adicional a raíz de lo que recordaba de las pocas películas de terror que había visto y que se reforzaba con aquellas lecturas: los vampiros no podían salir durante el día porque el sol los quemaría hasta reducirlos a cenizas.**

—Desearía que fuera tan fácil— Jacob dijo.

Renesmee lo fulmino con la mirada.

—Me refiero a otros vampiros... no tu familia— Jacob dijo.

—pero pensarías que esta bien si Zafrina fuera asesinada?— Renesmee dijo.

—Nessie— Jacob suspiro. — ¿Que quieres que diga?

—No lo se— Renesmee suspiro también, ella podía ver su punto, por supuesto, pero a ella no le gustaba pensar en gente siendo asesinada.

**Dormían en ataúdes todo el día y sólo salían de noche.**

—En serio... ese es solo un ridículo rumor— Emmett sacudió su cabeza— ¿Quien lo empezó?

—Me gustaría pensar que fue Drácula ya sea uno o dos... que parecen el tipo— sonrió Jacob.

—No estoy seguro— Edward dijo sonriendo—.pero eso suena plausible—

**Exasperada, apagué el botón de encendido del ordenador sin esperar a cerrar el sistema operativo correctamente. Sentí una turbación aplastante a pesar de toda mi irritación. ¡Todo aquello era tan estúpido! Estaba sentada en mi cuarto rastreando información sobre vampiros. ¿Qué era lo que me sucedía? Decidí que la mayor parte de la culpa estaba fuera del umbral de mi puerta, en el pueblo de Forks y, por extensión, en la húmeda península de Olympic.**

—No dudes de ti misma mamá, estas en lo correcto— Renesmee dijo.

**Tenía que salir de la casa, pero no había ningún lugar al que quisiera ir que no implicara conducir durante tres días. Volví a calzarme las botas, sin tener muy claro adonde dirigirme, y bajé las escaleras. Me envolví en mi impermeable sin comprobar qué tiempo hacía y salí por la puerta pisando fuerte.**

**Estaba nublado, pero aún no llovía. Ignoré el coche y empecé a caminar hacia el este, cruzando el patio de la casa de Charlie en dirección al bosque.**

**No transcurrió mucho tiempo antes de que me hubiera adentrado en él lo suficiente para que la casa y la carretera desaparecieran de la vista y el único sonido audible fuera el de la tierra húmeda al succionar mis botas y los súbitos silbos de los arrendajos.**

**La estrecha franja de un sendero discurría a lo largo del bosque; de lo contrario no me hubiera arriesgado a vagabundear de aquella manera por mis propios medios, ya que carecía de sentido de la orientación y era perfectamente capaz de perderme en parajes mucho menos alambicados**

Jacob y Seth ambos miraron a Bella pensando sobre cuando Sam la encontró en el bosque...

Edward se estremeció y ambos licántropos rápidamente despejaron sus mentes.

**El sendero se adentraba más y más en el corazón del bosque, incluso puedo aventurar que casi siempre rumbo Este. Serpenteaba entre los abetos y las cicutas, entre los tejos y los arces. Tenía leves nociones de los árboles que había a mi alrededor, y todo cuanto sabía se lo debía a Charlie, que me había ido enseñando sus nombres desde la ventana del coche patrulla cuando yo era pequeña.**

**A muchos no los identificaba y de otros no estaba del todo segura porque estaban casi cubiertos por parásitos verdes.**

**Seguí el sendero impulsada por mi enfado conmigo misma. Una vez que éste empezó a desaparecer, aflojé el paso. Unas gotas de agua cayeron desde el dosel de ramas de las alturas, pero no estaba segura de si empezaba a llover o si se trataba de los restos de la lluvia del día anterior, acumulada sobre el haz de las hojas, y que ahora goteaba lentamente en el suelo. Un árbol caído recientemente —sabía que esto era así porque no estaba totalmente cubierto de musgo— descansaba sobre el tronco de uno de sus hermanos, cuyo resultado era la formación de una especie de banco no muy alto a pocos —y seguros— pasos del sendero. **

**Llegué hasta él saltando con precaución por encima de los helechos y me senté colocando la chaqueta de modo que estuviera entre el húmedo asiento y mi ropa. Apoyé la cabeza, cubierta por la capucha, contra el árbol vivo.**

**Aquél era el peor lugar al que podía haber acudido, debería de haberlo sabido, pero ¿a qué otro sitio podía ir? El bosque, de un verde intenso, se parecía demasiado al escenario del sueño de la última noche para alcanzar la paz de espíritu.**

—Ah, entonces pensar que los vampiros son reales te esta gustando mas, ahora— Renesmee dijo.

—Eso es exactamente lo que estaba pensando— Bella sonrío a su hija.

**Ahora que ya no oía el sonido de mis pasos sobre el barro, el silencio era penetrante. Los pájaros también permanecían callados y aumentó la frecuencia de las gotas, lo que parecía confirmar que allí arriba, en el cielo, estaba lloviendo. Ahora que me había sentado, la altura de los helechos sobrepasaba la de mi cabeza, por lo que cualquiera hubiera podido caminar por la senda a tres pies de distancia sin verme.**

**Allí, entre los árboles, resultaba mucho más fácil creer en los disparates de los que me avergonzaba dentro de la casa. Nada había cambiado en aquel bosque durante miles de años, y todos los mitos y leyendas de mil países diferentes me parecían mucho más verosímiles en medio de aquella calima verde que en mi despejado dormitorio.**

**Me obligué a concentrarme en las dos preguntas vitales que debía contestar, pero lo hice a regañadientes.**

**Primero tenía que decidir si podía ser cierto lo que Jacob me había dicho sobre los Cullen.**

—Es posible que sea verdad—Emmett dijo.

**Mi mente respondió de inmediato con una rotunda negativa.**

—Y estas equivocada— Emmett dijo.

—Cállate—Bella dijo. —Como si vos creías en vampiros cuando eras humano—

**Resultaba estúpido y mórbido entretenerse con unas ideas tan ridículas. Pero, en ese caso, ¿qué pasaba?, me pregunté. No había una explicación racional a por qué seguía viva en aquel momento. Hice recuento mental de lo que había observado con mis propios ojos: lo inverosímil de su fortaleza y velocidad, el color cambiante de los ojos, del negro al dorado y viceversa, la belleza sobrehumana, la piel fría y pálida, y otros pequeños detalles de los que había tomado nota poco a poco: no parecía comer jamás y se movía con una gracia turbadora. Y luego estaba la forma en que hablaba a veces, con cadencias poco habituales y frases que encajaban mejor con el estilo de una novela de finales del siglo XIX que de una clase del siglo XXI.**

— ¿En serio lo hacemos?— Jasper pregunto.

—seh, algunas veces— Bella sonrío.

**Había hecho novillos el día que hicimos la prueba del grupo sanguíneo, tampoco se negó a ir de _camping _a la Playa hasta que supo adonde íbamos a ir, y parecía saber lo que pensaban cuantos le rodeaban, salvo yo. Me había dicho que era el malo de la película, peligroso...**

—Te dije que le habías dicho demasiado— Rosalie dijo.

—Y yo te dije que no puedo controlarme cuando se trata de Bella— Edward se encogió de hombros.

—tu simplemente juntas las cosas muy fácil—Jasper dijo.

**¿Podían ser vampiros los Cullen?**

**Bueno, eran _algo. _Y lo que empezaba a tomar forma delante de mis ojos incrédulos excedía la posibilidad de una explicación racional. Ya fuera uno de los fríos o se cumpliera mi teoría del superhéroe, Edward Cullen no era... humano. Era algo más.**

—Mucho mas— Bella sonrío hacia él.

**Así pues... tal vez. Ésa iba a ser mi respuesta por el momento. **

**Y luego estaba la pregunta más importante. ¿Qué iba a hacer si resultaba ser cierto?**

—Correr por las Colinas— Jacob dijo.

—Nunca va a pasar— Bella dijo.

—Es el movimiento mas inteligente— Edward dijo.

— ¿Me estas llamando entupida otra vez?— Bella estrecho sus ojos hacia él.

—Er... no... Solo me refería a que era lo mas seguro— Edward dijo.

—Claro— Bella siguió fulminándolo con la mirada, antes de coger el libro otra vez.

**¿Qué haría si Edward fuera... un vampiro? Apenas podía obligarme a pensar esas palabras. Involucrar a nadie más estaba fuera de lugar. Ni siquiera yo misma me lo creía, quedaría en ridículo ante cualquiera a quien se lo dijera.**

—Eso no es exactamente verdad, tú pudiste contarle a papá— Jacob dijo.

—Ni siquiera lo recuerdo todavía— Bella dijo.

—aun así... el no te juzgaría— Jacob se encogió de hombros.

**Sólo dos alternativas parecían prácticas. La primera era aceptar su aviso: ser lista y evitarle todo lo posible, cancelar nuestros planes y volver a ignorarlo tanto como fuera capaz, fingir que entre nosotros existía un grueso e impenetrable muro de cristal en la única clase que estábamos obligados a compartir, decirle que se alejara de mí... y esta vez en serio.**

— ¿Y cuanto tiempo consideraste esta opción?— Jacob pregunto.

—Bueno…— Bella dijo pensante y luego decidió q leer era la mejor manera de responder.

**Me invadió de repente una desesperación tan agónica cuando consideré esa opción que el mecanismo de mi mente de rechazar el dolor provocó que pasara rápidamente a la siguiente alternativa.**

—Así que no mucho tiempo— Edward sonrío.

**No hacer nada diferente. Después de todo, hasta la fecha, no me había causado daño alguno aunque fuera algo... siniestro.**

—Tan indiferente— Edward suspiro.

**De hecho, sería poco más que una abolladura en el guardabarros de Tyler si él no hubiera actuado con tanta rapidez. Tanta, me dije a mí misma, que podría haber sido puro reflejo:**

—Si, lo fue— Edward dijo.

—Pero solo porque el era muy cabeza dura para entender por que estaba reaccionando de esa manera—Alice sonrío

**_¿Cómo puede ser malo si tiene reflejos para salvar vidas?_, pensé.**

—A quien— Emmett rió entre dientes.— —no es bueno que estés discutiendo contigo misma.

—Todos hacen eso— Edward dijo en defensa de Bella.

_Me pregunto como van a tomar el siguiente libro cuando yo escuche tu voz,_ Bella pensó, bajando su escudo a Edward. Sus labios se torcieron hacia arriba, pero no dijo nada.

**No hacía más que darle vueltas sin obtener respuestas.**

**Había una cosa de la que estaba segura, si es que estaba segura de algo: el oscuro Edward del sueño de la pasada noche sólo era una reacción de mi miedo ante el mundo del que había hablado Jacob, no del propio Edward.**

Edward frunció el ceño ante eso y bella tomo su mano pareciendo un poco enojada con él. _No te atrevas a pensar modestamente de ti mismo Edward._

Edward sonrío hacia ella.

**Aun así, cuando chillé de pánico ante el ataque del hombre lobo, no fue el miedo al licántropo lo que arrancó de mis labios ese grito de « ¡no!»,**

—Bueno, gracias por eso— Jacob dijo.

—Tú eres el único que estaba atacando— Renesmee dijo.

—él estaba por atacar a Bella— Jacob dijo.

—Era un sueño— Bella dijo. —no eras tu en realidad, así que paren ustedes dos.

—Si mama— Jacob dijo mofándose.

—Seh, no creo que tú debieras decir eso— Renesmee dijo, haciendo una mueca. —Es raro.

**Sino a que él resultara herido. A pesar de que me había llamado con los colmillos afilados, temía por _él._**

**Y supe que tenía mi respuesta. Ignoraba si en realidad había tenido elección alguna vez.**

—Hm... Eso casi lo hace parecer como imprimación— Seth dijo.

—Como lo sabrías, te has imprimado?— Emmett pregunto.

—Sabes que ellos comparten pensamientos y sentimientos— Jasper se burlo. —El tiene una muy Buena idea de como es. Tendría que decir que es similar.

— ¿Entonces crees que fue alguna cosa lo que me hizo querer estar con Edward?— Bella dijo

—bueno, ¿Que crees que es un alma gemela... o el verdadero amor?— Jasper pregunto. —no es lo mismo, en un sentido, lo que nos pasa a nosotros.

—Ecepto por el hecho de que tu nunca podrías enamorarte de otra persona— Bella dijo. Es mas fácil cuando eres un vampiro, pensó para si misma, pero no dejo que Edward escuchara eso.

**Ya me había involucrado demasiado en el asunto. Ahora que lo sabía, si Es que lo sabía, no podía hacer nada con mi aterrador secreto, ya que cuando pensaba en él, en su voz, sus ojos hipnóticos y la magnética fuerza de su personalidad, no quería otra cosa que estar con él de inmediato, incluso si... Pero no podía pensar en ello, no aquí, sola en la penumbra del bosque, no mientras la lluvia lo hiciera tan sombrío como el crepúsculo debajo del dosel de ramas y disperso como huellas en un suelo enmarañado de tierra. Me estremecí y me levanté deprisa de mi escondite, preocupada porque la lluvia hubiera borrado la senda.**

**Pero ésta permanecía allí, nítida y sinuosa, para que saliera del goteante laberinto verde. La seguí de forma apresurada, con la capucha bien calada sobre la cabeza, sin dejar de sorprenderme, mientras pasaba entre los árboles casi a la carrera, de lo lejos que había llegado. Empecé a preguntarme si me dirigía a alguna salida o si la senda llevaría hasta más allá de los confines del bosque. Atisbé algunos claros a través de la maraña de ramas antes de que me entrara demasiado pánico, y luego oí un coche pasar por la carretera, y allí estaba el jardín de Charlie que se extendía delante de mí, y la casa, que me llamaba y me prometía calor y calcetines secos.**

**Apenas era mediodía cuando entré. Subí las escaleras y me puse ropa de estar por casa, unos vaqueros y una camiseta, ya que no iba a salir. No me costó mucho esfuerzo concentrarme en la tarea para ese día, un trabajo sobre _Macbeth _que debía entregar el miércoles. Pergeñé un primer borrador del trabajo con una satisfacción y serenidad que no sentía desde... Bueno, para ser sincera, desde el jueves.**

**Esa había sido siempre mi forma de ser. Adoptar decisiones era la parte que más me dolía, la que me llevaba por la calle de la amargura.**

—Te lo dije— Bella dijo.

—Er... te creí— Seth dijo. —ósea, estabas hablando de ti misma después de todo.

**Pero una vez que tomaba la decisión, me limitaba a seguirla... Por lo general, con el alivio que daba el haberla tomado. A veces, el alivio se teñía de desesperación, como cuando resolví venir a Forks, pero seguía siendo mejor que pelear con las alternativas.**

**Era ridículamente fácil vivir con esta decisión. Peligrosamente fácil.**

— ¿Por que siempre tienes que pensar cosas como esa?— Renesmee pregunto.

—Tu solo te tienes que hacer a la idea de que tus padres son pesimistas— Alice rió.

**De ese modo, el día fue tranquilo y productivo. Terminé mi trabajo antes de las ocho. Charlie volvió a casa con abundante pesca, lo que me llevó a pensar en adquirir un libro de recetas para pescado cuando estuviera en Seattle la semana siguiente. Los escalofríos que corrían por mi espalda cada vez que pensaba en ese viaje no diferían de los que sentía antes de mi paseo con Jacob Black. Creía que serían distintos.**

**Deberían serlo, ¡deberían serlo! Sabía que debería estar asustada, pero lo que sentía no era miedo exactamente.**

—Nunca lo tuviste— Edward sonrío.

—Y tu lo amas— Bella le sonrío de vuelta.

—Definitivamente lo hago ahora— Edward dijo inclinándose a ella.

—lee por favor— Renesmee dijo.

—Correcto— Bella suspiro y recogió el libro.

**Dormí sin sueños aquella noche, rendida como estaba por haberme levantado el domingo tan temprano y haber descansando tan poco la noche anterior. Por segunda vez desde mi llegada a Forks, me despertó la brillante luz de un día soleado.**

**Me levanté de un salto y corrí hacia la ventana; comprobé con asombro que apenas había nubes en el cielo, y las pocas que había sólo eran pequeños jirones algodonosos de color blanco que posiblemente no trajeran lluvia alguna. Abrí la ventana y me sorprendió que se abriera sin ruido ni esfuerzo alguno a pesar de que no se había abierto en quién sabe cuántos años,**

— ¿Que tan cerca la estabas observando?— Renesmee pregunto, sorprendiendo a todos.

—Er... muy cerca—Edward dijo.

— ¿De que esta hablando Nessie?— Jacob pregunto.

— ¿Como supo ella que tú estabas observando a Bella?— Emmett pregunto.

—Dije que era observadora, ¿o no?— Edward sonrío.

—Tu estabas en el cuarto de Bella—Jacob dijo—y ella ni siquiera se dio cuenta! No lo se hombre... eso no suena correcto.

Edward no dijo nada al respecto.

— ¿No te asustaste cuando lo supiste?— Jacob dijo.

— ¿Tu pensarías eso, no es cierto?— Bella dijo.

— ¿Pero, por supuesto, es Bella, no?— Jasper dijo.

—Cierto— Jacob gimió y dio el tema por zanjado.

**Y aspiré el aire, relativamente seco. Casi hacía calor y apenas soplaba viento. Por mis venas corría la adrenalina.**

— ¿Y por cuanto tiempo vas a estar feliz con esto?— Jasper pregunto sonriendo.

—El tiempo que tarde en descubrir que Edward no sale en días soleados— Bella sonrío.

**Charlie estaba terminando de desayunar cuando bajé las escaleras y de inmediato se apercibió de mi estado de ánimo.**

—**Ahí fuera hace un día estupendo —comentó.**

—**Sí —coincidí con una gran sonrisa.**

**Me devolvió la sonrisa. La piel se arrugó alrededor de sus ojos castaños. Resultaba fácil ver por qué mi madre y él se habían lanzado alegremente a un matrimonio tan prematuro cuando Charlie sonreía. Gran parte del joven romántico que fue en aquellos días se había desvanecido antes de que yo le conociera, cuando su rizado pelo castaño —del mismo color que el mío, aunque de diferente textura— comenzaba a escasear y revelaba lentamente cada vez más y más la piel brillante de la frente. Pero cuando sonreía, podía atisbar un poco del hombre que se había fugado con Renée cuando ésta sólo tenía dos años más que yo ahora.**

**Desayuné animadamente mientras contemplaba revolotear las motas de polvo en los chorros de luz que se filtraban por la ventana trasera. Charlie me deseó un buen día en voz alta y luego oí que el coche patrulla se alejaba. Vacilé al salir de casa, impermeable en mano. No llevarlo equivaldría a tentar al destino. Lo doblé sobre el brazo con un suspiro y salí caminando bajo la luz más brillante que había visto en meses.**

**A fuerza de emplear a fondo los codos, fui capaz de bajar del todo los dos cristales de las ventanillas del monovolumen. Fui una de las primeras en llegar al instituto. No había comprobado la hora con las prisas de salir al aire libre. Aparqué y me dirigí hacia los bancos del lado sur de la cafetería, que de vez en cuando se usaban para algún _picnic. _Los bancos estaban todavía un poco húmedos, por lo que me senté sobre el impermeable, contenta de poder darle un uso. Había terminado los deberes, fruto de una escasa vida social, pero había unos cuantos problemas de Trigonometría que no estaba segura de haber resuelto bien. Abrí el libro aplicadamente, pero me puse a soñar despierta a la mitad de la revisión del primer problema. Garabateé distraídamente unos bocetos en los márgenes de los deberes.**

**Después de algunos minutos, de repente me percaté de que había dibujado cinco pares de ojos negros que me miraban fijamente desde el folio. Los borré con la goma.**

— ¿Por que ojos negros?— Edward pregunto.

—No se— Bella se encogió de hombros.

— **¡Bella! —oí gritar a alguien, y parecía la voz de Mike.**

**Al mirar a mi alrededor comprendí que la escuela se había ido llenando de gente mientras estaba allí sentada, distraída. Todo el mundo llevaba camisetas, algunos incluso vestían _shorts _a pesar de que la temperatura no debería sobrepasar los doce grados.**

—Que aquí es una temperatura muy calida—Jacob dijo. —solo porque tu estés acostumbrada a cientos no significa que nosotros lo estemos.

**Mike se acercaba saludando con el brazo, lucía unos _shorts _de color caqui y una camiseta a rayas de rugby.**

—**Hey, Mike— lo llame, saludandolo de vuelta, sin poder estar desganada con una mañana como esta.**

—Desearía que no lo hubieras hecho— Edward dijo.

Bella miro hacia él: _me estabas mirando ahí también?_

Edward arqueo una ceja y ella lo tomo como un si.

**Se sentó a mi lado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y las cuidadas puntas del pelo reluciendo a la luz del sol. Estaba tan encantado de verme que no pude evitar sentirme satisfecha.**

—**No me había dado cuenta antes de que tu pelo tiene reflejos rojos —comentó mientras atrapaba entre los dedos un mechón que flotaba con la ligera brisa.**

—Es muy hermoso en el sol— Edward dijo—estoy feliz de que podré verlo mas ahora—

—**Solo al sol.**

**Me sentí incómoda cuando colocó el mechón detrás de mi oreja.**

—**Hace un día estupendo, ¿eh?**

—**La clase de días que me gustan —dije mostrando mi acuerdo.**

— **¿Qué hiciste ayer?— El tono de su voz era demasiado posesivo.**

—**Me dediqué sobre todo al trabajo de Literatura. — No añadí que lo había terminado, no era necesario parecer pagada de mí misma.**

—Por que no— Jacob dijo.—jáctate cuando puedas es lo que digo—

**Se golpeó la frente con la base de la mano.**

—**Ah, sí... Hay que entregarlo el jueves, ¿verdad?**

—**Esto... Creo que el miércoles.**

— **¿El miércoles? —Frunció el ceño—. Mal asunto. ¿Sobre qué has escrito el tuyo?**

—**Acerca de la posible misoginia de Shakespeare en el tratamiento de los personajes femeninos.**

**Me contempló como si le hubiera hablado en chino.**

—seeh, dudo que el sepa lo que misoginia significa— Jacob dijo.

— ¿Tu lo sabes?— Emmett pregunto.

—Er... pensar modestamente de una mujer... correcto?— Jacob dijo.

—Muy bien— Emmett dijo condescendientemente.

—Cállate— Jacob pouted.

—**Supongo que voy a tener que ponerme a trabajar en eso esta noche —dijo desanimado—. Te iba a preguntar si querías salir.**

—**Ah.**

**Me había pillado con la guardia bajada. ¿Por qué ya no podía mantener una conversación agradable con Mike sin que acabara volviéndose incómoda?**

—Porque le gustas— Alice dijo—es mejor que lo dejes ir... no seas tan amigable—

—En realidad yo nunca entendí eso— Bella suspiro.

—**Bueno, podíamos ir a cenar o algo así... Puedo trabajar más tarde. Me sonrió lleno de esperanza.**

—**Mike... —odiaba que me pusieran en un aprieto—. Creo que no es una buena idea. —Se le descompuso el rostro.**

— **¿Por qué? —preguntó con mirada cautelosa. Mis pensamientos volaron hacia Edward, preguntándome si también Mike pensaba lo mismo.**

—T-tú pensaste en mi— Edward sonrío, estaba a punto de confirmar sus pensamientos, pero él no quería que su hija o los lobos le dieran un momento duro.

—Naturalmente— Bella le sonrío a él.

—**Creo, y te voy dar una buena tunda sin remordimiento alguno como repitas una sola palabra de lo que voy a decir —le amenacé—,**

—Nadie creería eso— Emmett rió entre dientes.

—No pero ese es un increíble pensamiento— Edward se rió.

**Que eso heriría los sentimientos de Jessica.**

**Se quedó aturdido. Era obvio que no pensaba en esa dirección de ningún modo.**

—**Jessica?**

—**De verdad, Mike, ¿estás _ciego?_**

—Si... si lo estaba— Edward dijo.

—**Vaya —exhaló claramente confuso. Aproveché la ventaja para escabullirme.**

—**Es hora de entrar en clase, y no puedo llegar tarde.**

**Recogí los libros y los introduje en mi mochila. Caminamos en silencio hacia el edificio tres. Mike iba con expresión distraída. Esperaba que, cualquiera que fueran los pensamientos en los que estuviera inmerso, éstos le condujeran en la dirección correcta. Cuando vi a Jessica en Trigonometría, desbordaba entusiasmo. Ella, Ángela y Lauren iban a ir de compras a Port Ángeles esa tarde para buscar vestidos para el baile y quería que yo también fuera, a pesar de que no necesitaba ninguno.**

Edward y Rosalie se pusieron rígidos y sus ojos se hicieron duros.

— ¿Que paso?— Renesmee pregunto nerviosamente.

—Tú definitivamente eres hija de tu madre— Edward dijo.

—Gracias— Renesmee sonrío en general, y supo que él no iba a decir nada mas aparte de eso.

**Estaba indecisa. Sería agradable salir del pueblo con algunas amigas, pero Lauren estaría allí y quién sabía qué podía hacer esa tarde... Pero ése era definitivamente el camino erróneo para dejar correr mi imaginación... De modo que le respondí que tal vez, explicándole que primero tenía que hablar con Charlie.**

**No habló de otra cosa que del baile durante todo el trayecto hasta clase de español y continuó, como si no hubiera habido interrupción alguna, cuando la clase terminó al fin, cinco minutos más tarde de la hora, y mientras nos dirigíamos a almorzar. Estaba demasiado perdida en el propio frenesí de mis expectativas como para comprender casi nada de lo que decía. Estaba dolorosamente ávida de ver no sólo a Edward sino a todos los Cullen,**

—Oh, entonces nosotros ya entramos en tu radar—dijo Emmett.

—Bueno, no eres tan importante— Bella se encogió de hombros.

—Eso duele— Emmett hizo un mohín.

**Con el fin de poder contrastar en ellos las nuevas sospechas que llenaban mi mente. Al cruzar el umbral de la cafetería, sentí deslizarse por la espalda y anidar en mi estómago el primer ramalazo de pánico.**

**¿Serían capaces de saber lo que pensaba?**

—nop... nadie sabe lo que estas pensando— Edward dijo. —Al menos que los dejes.

—Bueno, su cara es muy legible Eddy... tienes que recorder eso— Emmett dijo.

—Seeh, y como vas a adivinar que ella sabe que somos vampiros— Edward pregunto.

**Luego me sobresaltó un sentimiento distinto. ¿Estaría esperándome Edward para sentarse conmigo otra vez? **

**Fiel a mi costumbre, miré primero hacia la mesa de los Cullen. Un estremecimiento de pánico sacudió mi vientre al percatarme de que estaba vacía. Con menor esperanza, recorrí la cafetería con la mirada, esperando encontrarle solo, esperándome. El lugar estaba casi lleno —la clase de Español nos había retrasado—, pero no había rastro de Edward ni de su familia. El desconsuelo hizo mella en mí con una fuerza agobiante.**

— ¿No fue una reacción muy fuerte?— Jacob pregunto.

— ¿Después de lo que aprendí?— Bella dijo.

—Tal ves— Jacob le permitió.

**Anduve vacilante detrás de Jessica, sin molestarme en fingir por más tiempo que la escuchaba.**

**Habíamos llegado lo bastante tarde para que todo el mundo se hubiera sentado ya en nuestra mesa. Esquivé la silla vacía junto a Mike a favor de otra al lado de Ángela. Fui vagamente consciente de que Mike ofrecía amablemente la silla a Jessica, y de que el rostro de ésta se iluminaba como respuesta.**

**Ángela me hizo unas cuantas preguntas en voz baja sobre el trabajo de _Macbeth, _a las que respondí con la mayor naturalidad posible mientras me hundía en lasespirales de la miseria. También ella me invitó a acompañarlas por la tarde, y ahoraacepté, agarrándome a cualquier cosa que me distrajera.**

**Comprendí que me había aferrado al último jirón de esperanza cuando vi el asiento contiguo vacío al entrar en Biología, y sentí una nueva oleada de desencanto.**

**El resto del día transcurrió lentamente, con desconsuelo. En Educación física tuvimos una clase teórica sobre las reglas del bádminton, la siguiente tortura que ponían en mi camino, pero al menos eso significó que pude estar sentada escuchando en lugar de ir dando tumbos por la pista. Lo mejor de todo es que el entrenador no ****terminó, por lo que tendría otra jornada sin ejercicio al día siguiente. No importaba que me entregaran una raqueta antes de dejarme libre el resto de la clase**.

Emmett y Edward estaban ambos riéndose de eso, aunque Emmett no sabia cuan bueno era.

**Me alegré de abandonar el campus. De esa forma podría poner mala cara y deprimirme antes de salir con Jessica y compañía, pero apenas había traspasado el umbral de la casa de Charlie, Jessica me telefoneó para cancelar nuestros planes.**

**Intenté mostrarme encantada de que Mike la hubiera invitado a cenar, aunque lo que en realidad me aliviaba era que al fin él parecía que iba a tener éxito, pero ese entusiasmo me sonó falso hasta a mí. Ella reprogramó nuestro viaje de compras a la tarde noche del día siguiente.**

**Aquello me dejaba con poco que hacer para distraerme. Había pescado en adobo, con una ensalada y pan que había sobrado la noche anterior, por lo que no quedaba nada que preparar. Me mantuve concentrada en los deberes, pero los terminé a la media hora. Revisé el correo electrónico y leí los _mails _atrasados de mi madre, que eran cada vez más apremiantes conforme se acercaban a la actualidad.**

**Suspiré y tecleé una rápida respuesta.**

**Mamá:**

**_Lo siento. He estado fuera. Me fui a la playa con algunos amigos y luego tuve que escribir un trabajo para el instituto_.**

**Mis excusas eran patéticas, por lo que renuncié a intentar justificarme.**

**_Hoy hace un día soleado. Lo sé, yo también estoy muy sorprendida, por lo que me voy a ir al aire libre para empaparme de toda la vitamina D que pueda. Te quiero_.**

_**Bella**_

**Decidí matar una hora con alguna lectura que no estuviera relacionada con las clases. Tenía una pequeña colección de libros que me había traído a Forks. El más gastado por el uso era una recopilación de obras de Jane Austen. Lo seleccioné y me dirigí al patio trasero. Al bajar las escaleras tomé un viejo edredón roto del armario de la ropa blanca.**

**Ya fuera, en el pequeño patio cuadrado de Charlie, doblé el edredón por la mitad, lejos del alcance de la sombra de los árboles, sobre el césped, que iba a permanecer húmedo sin importar durante cuánto tiempo brillara el sol. Me tumbé bocabajo, con los tobillos entrecruzados al aire, hojeando las diferentes novelas del libro mientras intentaba decidir cuál ocuparía mi mente a fondo. Mis favoritas eran _Orgullo y prejuicio y Sentido y sensibilidad. _Había leído la primera recientemente, por lo que comencé _Sentido y sensibilidad, _sólo para recordar al comienzo del capítulo tres que el protagonista de la historia se llamaba Edward.**

—Nop, eso no seria bueno— Emmett rió entre dientes. —pasa al siguiente.

**Enfadada, me puse a leer _Mansfield Park, _pero el héroe del texto se llamaba Edmund, _y _se parecía demasiado.**

—Oh— Edward dijo.

—¿Que? — Jacob pregunto.

—Es bueno saber que ella no podía si quiera soportar que sea parecido— Edward se encogió de hombros, pensó ahora, sabiendo por que ella estaba susurrando Edmund en su sueño.

**¿No había a finales del siglo XVIII más nombres? Aturdida, cerré el libro de golpe _y _me di la vuelta para tumbarme de espaldas. Me arremangué la blusa lo máximoposible _y _cerré los ojos. No quería pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el calor del solsobre mi piel, me dije a mí misma. La brisa seguía siendo suave, pero su soplolanzaba mechones de pelo sobre mi rostro, haciéndome cosquillas. Me recogí el pelodetrás de la cabeza, dejándolo extendido en forma de abanico sobre el edredón, y meconcentré de nuevo en el calor que me acariciaba los párpados, los pómulos, la nariz,los labios, los antebrazos, el cuello y calentaba mi blusa ligera.**

**Lo próximo de lo que fui consciente fue el sonido del coche patrulla de Charlie al girar sobre las losas de la acera. Me incorporé sorprendida al comprender que la luz ya se había ocultado detrás de los árboles y que me había dormido. Miré a mi alrededor, hecha un lío, con la repentina sensación de no estar sola.**

— ¿Lo estaba? — Renesmee pregunto a su papá.

—No— Edward suspiro.

— **¿Charlie? —pregunté, pero sólo oí cerrarse de un portazo la puerta de su coche frente a la casa.**

**Me incorporé de un salto, con los nervios a flor de piel sin ningún motivo, para recoger el edredón, ahora empapado, y el libro. Corrí dentro para echar algo de gasóleo a la estufa al tiempo que me daba cuenta de que la cena se iba a retrasar.**

**Charlie estaba colgando el cinto con la pistola y quitándose las botas cuando entré.**

—**Lo siento, papá, la cena aún no está preparada. Me quedé dormida ahí fuera —dije reprimiendo un bostezo.**

—**No te preocupes —contestó—. De todos modos, quería enterarme del resultado del partido.**

**Vi la televisión con Charlie después de la cena, por hacer algo. No había ningún programa que quisiera ver, pero él sabía que no me gustaba el baloncesto, por lo que puso una estúpida comedia de situación que no disfrutamos ninguno de los dos.**

—Ah, el compromiso perfecto— Emmett dijo.

**No obstante, parecía feliz de que hiciéramos algo juntos. A pesar de mi tristeza, me sentí bien por complacerle.**

—**Papá —dije durante los anuncios—, Jessica y Ángela van a ir a mirar vestidos para el baile mañana por la tarde a Port Ángeles y quieren que las ayude a elegir. ¿Te importa que las acompañe?**

—**Jessica Stanley? —preguntó.**

—**Y Ángela Weber. — Suspiré mientras le daba todos los detalles.**

—**Pero tú no vas a asistir al baile, ¿no? —comentó. No lo entendía.**

—**No, papá, pero las voy a ayudar a elegir los vestidos —no tendría que explicarle esto a una mujer.**

—No, no tendrias— Alice asintio.

—**Ya sabes, aportar una crítica constructiva.**

—**Bueno, de acuerdo —pareció comprender que aquellos temas de chicas se le escapaban—. Aunque, ¿no hay colegio por la tarde?**

—**Saldremos en cuanto acabe el instituto, por lo que podremos regresar temprano. Te dejaré lista la cena, ¿vale?**

—**Bella, me he alimentado durante diecisiete años antes de que tú vinieras —me recordó.**

—**Y no sé cómo has sobrevivido —dije entre dientes.**

—El salía mucho... y venia a nuestra casa mas seguido— Seth dijo—y ahora que tu no estas, el esta en mi casa mas que antes.

**Luego añadí con mayor claridad—: Te voy a dejar algo de comida fría en el frigorífico para que te prepares un par de sándwiches, ¿de acuerdo? En la parte de arriba.**

**Me dedicó una divertida mirada de tolerancia. Al día siguiente, la mañana amaneció soleada. Me desperté con esperanzas renovadas que intenté suprimir con denuedo. Como el día era más templado, me puse una blusa escotada de color azul oscuro, una prenda que hubiera llevado en Phoenix durante lo más crudo del invierno.**

**Había planeado llegar al colegio justo para no tener que esperar a entrar en clase. Desmoralizada, di una vuelta completa al aparcamiento en busca de un espacio al tiempo que buscaba también el Volvo plateado, que, claramente, no estaba allí.**

**Aparqué en la última fila y me apresuré a clase de Lengua, llegando sin aliento ni brío, pero antes de que sonara el timbre.**

**Ocurrió lo mismo que el día anterior. No pude evitar tener ciertas esperanzas que se disiparon dolorosamente cuando en vano recorrí con la mirada el comedor y comprobé que seguía vacío el asiento contiguo al mío de la mesa de Biología.**

**El plan de ir a Port Ángeles por la tarde regresó con mayor atractivo al tener Lauren otros compromisos. Estaba ansiosa por salir del pueblo, para poder dejar de mirar por encima del hombro, con la esperanza de verlo aparecer de la nada como siempre hacía. Me prometí a mí misma que iba a estar de buen humor para no arruinar a Ángela ni a Jessica el placer de la caza de vestidos. Puede que también yo hiciera algunas pequeñas compras. Me negaba a creer que esta semana podría ir de compras sola en Seattle porque Edward ya no estuviera interesado en nuestro plan.**

**Seguramente no lo cancelaría sin decírmelo al menos.**

—Solo han pasado dos días— Emmett dijo.

—No sabia donde estaba él— Bella se encogió de hombros—y el era tan bi-polar, como iba a saber lo que él iba a hacer?

**Jessica me siguió hasta casa en su viejo Mercury blanco después de clase para que Pudiera dejar los libros y mi coche. Me cepillé el pelo a toda prisa mientras estaba dentro, sintiendo resurgir una leve excitación ante la expectativa de salir de Forks. **

**Sobre la mesa, dejé una nota para Charlie en la que le volvía a explicar dónde encontrar la cena, cambié mi desaliñada mochila escolar por un bolso que utilizaba muy de tarde en tarde y corrí a reunirme con Jessica. A continuación fuimos a casa de Ángela, que nos estaba esperando. Mi excitación crecía exponencialmente conforme el coche se alejaba de los límites del pueblo.**

—Ese es el final del capitulo— Bella dijo. —Toma Seth.

—Genial— Seth tomo el libro con felicidad, sin notar que Bella estaba deliberadamente evitando darle el libro a Rosalie, Que parecía que estaba pensando lo mismo que ella.

* * *

><p>bueno como dije arriba antes del capi, voy a intentar adelantar lo mas q pueda para subir otro capi esta semana! NO PROMETO NADA, pero voy a intentarlo ok?<p>

bueno, espero q hayan disfrutado el cap!

** review=love**


	8. nota: lo siento

Hola chicas, si ya se lo que están pensando,** "es una vergüenza que después de tanto tiempo esta chica se digne a dar la cara"** pero no me ausente por gusto, sino porque estuve mal de salud este tiempo (estuve internada y haciéndome estudios, sin que nadie me pudiera decir que tenia, solo para que luego de meses me digan que tengo diabetes) y literalmente estuve a kilómetros de mi computadora, de hecho este mensaje lo dejo desde una computadora prestada.

Lamento que la primer señal de vida que de después de tanto tiempo sea para darles una noticia tan mala pero lamento informarles que la autora original de **"the twilight books**", **jlmill9, ha retirado su fic de FF. Bueno para ser mas especifica, los administradores de FF han retirado parte de sus fics de FF. **

Lamentablemente yo me entere hace unos días gracias a una amiga que me hizo el favor de entrar a FF por mi, y me notifico de lo sucedido.

Yo no he podido averiguar mas que esto, se que algunas de ustedes deben estar queriendo matarme por mi comportamiento en el pasado pero, como ya aclare anteriormente, no fue algo a decisión propia, fueron cosas que pasaron y yo no pude impedirlas.

Espero que sepan comprenderme y no me tomen resentimiento.

Se que lo siguiente que les voy a decir no les sirve de mucho pero yo tengo en mi compu el capitulo 8, solo le falta corregir los errores de ortografía, y si ustedes quieren mándenme un review o pm para saber si quieren que lo suba o no.

Eso si, lamentablemente yo en este momento no tengo mi compu a mano pero les juro que hare lo posible para tener ese capi en mis manos y lograr subirlo a FF para poder dejarlo en las suyas y que ustedes puedan disfrutar aunque sea ese ultimo capi, si es que ustedes lo quieren.

Desde ya, muchas gracias…lamento lo ocurrido, enserio que si.

**Darky1995 **


End file.
